Dr Flynn's answering service Anastasia speaking
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Ana works for an answering service and Dr. Flynn is a new client to the service, Guess who the first person is that calls Flynn's office while the lines are switched over to the answering service. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is another story, it came to me one day at work. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, I may continue. But I just want to clear a few things up before you start to read. Yes Ana is a virgin but yes she is into BDSM. I have a friend of mine who is into BDSM and he told me it's not common for someone to be a virgin and be in the BDSM lifestyle but he said it has been known to happen. **

"Dr. Flynn's answering service Anastasia speaking how may I help you?"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Dr. Flynn's answering service Anastasia speaking how can I help you?"

"Since when the fuck did John get a fucking answering service?" _Are you kidding me right now, who the hell does this guy think he is talking to me like that?_

"I'm sorry Sir Dr. Flynn just started an account with us today, would you like to leave a message for him?"

"Yes" _he hisses to me over the phone _"Tell him Mr. Grey called and that I need to speak to him right away, do you think you could manage that" _Bastard! _

"Can I have your phone number Mr. Grey?"

"He knows the number" _Click the line goes dead_

What a freaking ass hole! God the nerve of some people now a days, no fucking respect for other

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Flynn speaking" _Oh thank god_

"Dr. Flynn this is Anastasia from the answering service we have a message for you"

"Go ahead"

"A Mr. Grey called for you Sir, he said you have his number and would like for you to give him a call right away" _I hear the Dr. Let out a heavy sigh_

"Thank you, I'll give him a call right now"

"You're welcome Dr. Flynn, have a nice day" _click _

I look at the time on my computer and its five after three. Yes thank god my shift is over with and I can finally go home after pulling a double shift. I print out my call logs for the last sixteen hours and log off from my computer, I get out of my chair and head over to the printer. Holy crap over twenty pages worth of calls and there is at least one hundred calls per page. I walk over to my boss Tina's desk to give her my print out of my call log and to let her know that I am going home for the day. I knock on the door to her office and I see that she is on a call with someone so I just take a seat at one of the chairs in front of her desk. About two minutes later she ends her phone calls and gives me a warm smile. She is such a sweet woman she has always been there for me when I needed her and vice versa, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for this woman.

"What can I do for you Ana?"

"Nothing I just wanted to stop by and give you my call log and let you know I am heading home for the day and that I'll see you tomorrow morning at seven"

"Alright you go home and get some sleep, thanks again for working the overnight shift last night, I swear if it wasn't for Joan being the only one willing to do the overnight shift I swear I would of fired her ass years ago"

"It's ok, I guess we all need a night off every once in a while, I'll see you later Tina"

"Bye Ana, drive safe it looks like we are in for one hell of a storm tonight" Tina says while looking out her office window

I walk out of the front door of my work and head over to the parking lot where my car is parked I look up to the sky and see the dark clouds rolling in, I have always loved a good rain storm it always seems like it washes away all the bad shit in my life or it could be the two bottles of wine I drink while starring out my window either way I know I have to stop at the liquor store before I make my way home.

The next morning my alarm goes off at six, I have hit the snooze button at least two times already. I knew I shouldn't have had that second bottle of wine but yet I did it anyways. I pull the covers off of me and slowly make my way to my bathroom and turn on the hot water in the shower I wait until the steams starts surrounds me in the bathroom, I get in and I let the water cover my body oh yeah this feels so good I could stand under here forever and never get tired of it, but I know I have to get out I need to get to work soon, I get out of the shower grabbing the towel that I placed on the sink before I got in, I wrap myself up and head back into my bedroom to quickly dry off and get dressed.

On my way to work I make a quick pit stop at Starbucks for my usual, Mmm it tastes like heaven going down. Soon after I arrive at work heading over to my cubicle I look around at all the people that are working, Joan is packing up her duffel bag of crap why this woman thinks she needs to pack so much stuff just for working the midnight shift I have no clue I swear she packs her whole house in that duffel bag, whatever!

Once I am in front of my cubicle I see a sticky note on my computer from my boss Tina wanting me to come to her office as soon as I get in. I put my purse and my coffee on my desk and walk over to Tina's office, I have no clue what is going to happen Tina has never called me into her office this early in the morning so something must be up I hope she isn't going to ask me to work another double today, I don't think my body can take it anymore.

**Knock, Knock**

"You wanted to see me Tina?"

"Yes, I got a call this morning from a Dr. Flynn" _Oh shit what the fuck did I do wrong, I did all the normal protocols like I always do so I don't know why he would be calling_

"He told me you took a call for him yesterday, he just wanted to let you know that he apologizes for the way the caller reacted to you on the phone" _Oh you mean the bastard with the sailor mouth, it's not like I haven't had a call like that before from another account we answer for. _

"Oh! Well that was nice of him but he didn't have to do that, I'm used to it you know how it is Tina, people go ape shit when they realize they reached an answering service instead of the person they we're trying to reach" _It's true people do go ape shit, I had this one call a few years ago where this woman called me every name in the book and then some all while there was a child in the back ground crying bloody murder_

"Well I just wanted to let you know that he said he was sorry" _it isn't him who should be apologizing it should be that bastard who called, whatever! _

"Thanks Tina, I'll see you later, hey you still coming over on Saturday for girls night?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world Ana, besides I need to win all my money back from last month's poker game"

"Hahaha yeah right, who are you kidding Tina"

"Yeah I know, how about instead of a porker game why don't we watch a dirty movie" she says to me while wiggling her eye brows. _Tina and her dirty mind. _

"Ok sounds like a plain, bring the popcorn"

I walk out of her office and head back over to my cubicle and log onto my computer I put my headsets on and wait for a call to pop up onto my screen. Ahh the joys of working at an answering service oh wait there are none, No I can't say that besides the long annoying hours I put in it's really not that bad around the holidays we get countless amounts of thank you's from our clients from gift baskets full of fruit to gift cards, one year one of the law offices we answer for took us all out to dinner, now that was a treat.

My day goes by pretty fast, I managed to take a break around one but I never left the office because I brought my own lunch to work with me as I was sitting there enjoying my yogurt and granola one of the other girls I work with called me on my personal line

"Ana is the girls night still on for this Saturday" _Ahh yes my best friend Kate, god I love that girl she is a handful but I love her, her and I met four years ago when she started working here I was the one that had to train her, it took her a while to get the hang of it but now she is a natural at it just like me. _

"Yes Kate it's still on, have I ever canceled yet?"

"No but you know me Steele, it's always better to be safe than sorry, what do you need me to bring?" 

"Well Tina is going to bring the popcorn, I well cover the wine like always and if you want you can grab the pizza"

"Ok sounds good Ana, I'll let you finish your lunch"

"Ok talk to you later Kate"

I finish my yogurt and go into the kitchenette to put my granola back, just as I closed the refrigerator from grabbing a bottle of water there he was smiling in all his glory stood Jack. Jack was a nice guy but after the date we had about a month ago I started to think differently about him, the whole time on our date he kept asking me questions that I didn't feel comfortable answering, like do I live alone and how many men I have slept with, _None of your damn business buddy how many men I have or have not slept with. _And ever since that date he has been trying to go out with me again, I finally had to tell him it was a bad idea in the first place to go out with him, that it's bad for the company to have employees dating in case something goes wrong in the relationship which of course it true but he doesn't seem to care.

"Hi Ana I didn't mean to scare you"

"No it's ok jack I just didn't hear you come in"

"So Ana I was think how would you like to go out with me this Saturday night, I hear there is a new club opening up downtown called 'Mile High' on Saturday and figured why not check it out" _Please like I would ever go anywhere with you to a place called mile high, keep dreaming buddy_

"Sorry jack I can't, it's my girl's night with my friends and I wouldn't want to disappoint them by canceling on them" he looks pissed _Oh well take the freaking hint already I don't like you_

"Well maybe some other time then" _fat chance in hell Jack, hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. _

"Yeah maybe, got to go my lunch is over" when I walk out of the kitchen and head back over to my desk I look over my shoulder and I see that jack is leaning in the door frame of the kitchenette licking his lips and staring at my ass. _Gross! _

Three o'clock couldn't come any faster, just as I was ready to take off my headsets a call comes in on my computer, shit I really need to remember to log off first then worry about my head set. _Oh what the fuck it's a call for Dr. Flynn's office. _

"Good afternoon Dr. Flynn's answering service Anastasia speaking how can I help you"

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me again, the fucking answering service again"

"I'm sorry Sir, Dr. Flynn transferred his lines over about an hour ago, would you like to leave a message I'll be sure to give it to him"

"Oh really, you'll be sure to give it to him won't you"

"I'm sorry Sir?"

"Nothing just tell him Grey called, he knows the number"

"I'm sure he does" _OMG I don't know what just came over me, maybe it was Jack putting me in a pissy mood for trying to ask me out again or maybe it is this bastard Grey who keeps talking to me like this, why in the world do I keep getting his calls anyways, I'm going to have to talk to Tina about that_

"Excuse me! What did you just say to me" _Oh shit! _

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll be sure you give Dr. Flynn your message, have a good day" _Click, oh god I couldn't get off the phone fast enough. _I hurry up and put a call out to Dr. Flynn to give him his message

**Ring, Ring, Ring **

"Flynn"

"Good afternoon Dr. Flynn this is Anastasia from the answering service, I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Grey called for you"

"Yes Thank you Anastasia, I'll be sure to call him right away"

"No problem Dr. Flynn have a good day"

"You too Anastasia, by the way did you speak with your boss this morning?"

"Yes Sir I did, and thank you but really it isn't your place to apologize for someone else's behavior"

"I understand that but Mr. Grey sometimes takes things over the tops"

"It's ok Sir I'm used to it"

"Alright have a good night Anastasia"

"Thank you Sir" _Click_

I hurry up and print off my call log and log off of my computer, the quicker I can get out of here the better. I stand up from my desk and look around to see if Kate is on the phone with anyone when I see that she isn't I head over in her direction but I am stopped but none other than Jack. _Oh just fucking great! _

"Ana I just wanted to see if maybe you changed your mind about Saturday night" _Hell to the NO FUCKING WAY! _

"No jack I haven't"

"Is that your finally answer?" _What are we playing who wants to be a millionaire? _

"Yes Jack it's my finally answer please just asking me out, I have told you already it isn't good for the company" his brown eyes almost turn black and I wouldn't be lying if I say it didn't scare the shit out of me

"One day Ana, one day you will be MINE" he hisses through his teeth. _Excuse me! I don't think so, in your dreams maybe, ewe even that sounds gross_

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing" and with that he turns on his heels and walks away

I must have stood there for at least five minutes in shock, I know what I heard come from Jack's mouth. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped and let out a little scream causing everyone in the office to look at me. When I turned around to see who it was I was relieved to see that it was Kate.

"Ana are you ok, you look like someone just murdered your cat or something"

"Yeah I'm ok, it's just…Jack he keeps asking me out and I keep turning him down, but I don't think he is getting the hint"

"What a creep" _You have no idea_

"Anyways Ana there is someone on the line for you and he sounds pissed" _Oh Fuck! _

I go over to Kate's desk and sit down in her chair and put her head sets on and pick up the call that is on hold on line one.

"Anastasia speaking, how may I help you?"

"How the FUCK dear you hang up on me, do you know who the fuck I am, what gives you the fucking right to hang up on me" _Really this is all I need right now, but I'm going to play it cool and act as if I have no clue what he is talking about and that I was just doing my job. _

"I'm sorry who's this again?" _Ha! I know damn well who this is, fucking Grey_

"Really, I think you know damn well who this is. What gives you the right to hang up on me no one hangs up on me, you don't know who your messing with little girl" _Oh no the fuck he just didn't who the hell does he think he is calling little girl, I'm 22 years old, I am far from being a little girl_

"Mr. Grey might I remind you that all our calls are recorded so I would be very careful of what you say or who you threat while you're on the phone with me" he lets out a laugh over the phone

"You think I'm scared of you, do your research little girl, you don't have a chance in hell"

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry but I won't stand for this, Good bye" _Click_

I throw the head sets off my head and look over to Kate, the look on her face was priceless.

"What the hell was that Ana, I have never heard anyone ever speak to you like that, what is wrong with that guy"

"I don't know it must be his time of the month" _Guys get PMS right? If not he sure the hell does _

"Don't worry about it Kate, besides I'm leaving and I'll see you on Saturday" with that I stand up from her chair with my call log in my hands and head over to Tina's office to give it to her. When I make it over to her office she is on the phone again and she looks frantic and scared as hell, I don't think I have ever seen her like this before something must have her panties in a bunch.

**Knock, Knock**

She waves me in pointing to the chair to have me sit, she looks at me the whole time she is on the phone, I can see the worry in her eyes, I hope everything is ok I know her husband has been sick for a while but nothing major that would cause for her to look like that.

"Yes Sir….I will Sir….I will make sure I will let her know….Is there anything else Sir" _Oh shit she is saying Sir which only means one thing she is talking to the owner Mr. Roach, he is a nice older man in his late seventies, him and his wife started the answering service over fifty years ago with only a few land line phones and a pad of paper to take the calls, now he is one of the most successful men in all of Seattle he knows the who's who of Seattle_

Tina hangs up the phone and runs her hands in her hair and then over her face letting out a long and loud sigh.

"Ana that was Roach on the phone, he got a call a few minutes ago, it seems that one of your callers isn't too pleased by the way you handled their call. _Grey! _

"Listen Tina it's not what you think, please let me have a chance to explain my side of the story"

"Ana its ok, Roach isn't mad, but he did tell me to inform you not to let it happen again or he is going to have to suspend you for a week without pay"

"What! Wait if you just listen to the recording of the conversation you'll see that I did nothing wrong, I was just doing my job"

"I know Roach is looking into it right now as we speak"

"Ok is there anything Tina, I just want to go home, today just seems not to be my day"

"Yeah your all clear to go home, I'll see you on Saturday since you have tomorrow off"

After returning home from work I crashed on my couch for the remainder of the day I was so exhausted from having to deal with Jack and his offers to take me out on a date to dealing with that prick Grey, God it seems like I'll never get a break.

It was five o'clock on a Saturday night, yeah I could be out partying with the rest of the world but this Saturday night was my girl's night. I have everything ready for when the girls get here all I have to do now is jump in the shower and put my sweats on because at Casa Steele there is no dress code. When six o'clock rolls around Kate shows up with pizza in hand, five minutes later Tina knocks on the door with popcorn and our movie but she has the biggest grin on her face when I asked her what movie she got for us to watch.

"Ok don't get mad Ana the guy at the video store said this is the most popular movie"

"Why would I get mad what kind of movie is it?"

"It's a porno"

"Tina you have got to be kidding me right a porno, what are we teenagers"

"Come on, how bad could it be" _How bad could it be, how about I only made it to third base and when the guys was ready to slide into home plate his girlfriend walked in, that's how bad. _

"Alright fine, but keep the volume down"_ What are the neighbors going to think _

Tina, Kate and I sat on my couch with our pizza and wine in hands, I hit the play button on the remote and I saw next was something I never thought I would ever see in my life but to say that I didn't get turned on would be an understatement.

"Tina what the fuck is this" Kate asked, _I know what this is but I'm not them that what they don't know won't hurt them _

"It's a BDSM porno Kate the guy at the store said it was their top seller"

Another hour goes buy and my panties are officially soaked, I have always been interested in the BDSM lifestyle I have even went to a club or two, my only problem was when it came to having sex with someone was a no no for me, don't get me wrong getting spanked and whipped with a fogger was so freaking hot and I was so turned on by it all but there was just something about having sex with a person I hardly knew that I couldn't do and most of the Dom's understood they considered it my hard limit. Believe it or not there are some Dom's out there that just prefer to spank and whip over sex.

"Ok I can't watch this anymore" Kate says while walking over to my DVD player taking out the DVD and putting in back in the case

"Well that was eventful night" I say as I walk Kate and Tina to my apartment door. Kate and Tina both give me a hug goodbye

It's been two months since that night with the girls, Kate still can't get over the porno that we all watched. Tina suckered me in to working an overnight shift yet again because Joan called in sick, this is just great I have to work an overnight on my day off, but its good money to I can't really complain about it too much. As I walk into the office building I see Jen and April at their desks, Jen is painting her nails and April is putting her make up on. Once they see me walk over to my desk they log off of their computer and give me a run down on what calls went out and what calls didn't, I walked them to the door and locked it as soon as they left.

I go into the kitchenette and make myself a pot of coffee. After making what I think is the perfect cup of coffee I go back over to my desk, the night is long I have only had to dealt with five calls so far nothing out of the ordinary but around two in the morning I get this unexpected call.

"Dr. Flynn's answering service Anastasia speaking how may I help you"

"It's Grey, I need Flynn to call me right away" _wow I don't think Grey has ever called this late before. Shit it says Dr. Flynn is out of town for the next week _

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but it appears that Dr. Flynn is out of town, he has Dr. Andrews covering his patients, would you like for me to have him call you"

"What! No I need Flynn, call him and tell him it's an emergency I need to speak to him right away" _Oh shit this sounds bad. I don't think I have ever heard Grey sound this frantic before_

"Ok Mr. Grey hold on the line I'll see if I can get ahold of him"

"Thank you" _What! And I hearing things did Grey just say thank you to me, oh I must be tired there is no way Grey would every say thank you to me. _

I put Grey on hold and look at the contact list that I have for Dr. Flynn, there is a home number plus his cell. I'll try his cell first

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring **

"You have reached John Flynn I am out of the office for the next week in case of an emergency please contact my answering service and they will be able to direct you where to go" _Beep. Shit this isn't good I end the call_

"Mr. Grey I tried his cell phone but it went to voice mail, if you want to wait on the line again I can try his home number"

"No I already tried his home number myself" _he did? Well if he knows his home number why the hell does he keep calling here and bugging me all the damn time. _

"Would you like for me to call Dr. Andrews for you then?

"No don't you get it, I need to speak to Flynn he is the only one who can help me" _Help you, help you with what? I'm starting to get worried now. _

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do to help"

"Nothing you can't do nothing to help you don't know me you don't know my problems" _I don't know why but I can feel the tears form in my eyes, I'm really starting to feel bad for him right now, I have always been there for my friends. Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do?_

"I'm….I'm sorry Sir" _that's it the flood gates have been opened after two months of dealing with his bullshit, my body finally can't take it anymore _

"What do you have to be sorry about, it's not like you would listen to my problems" _Maybe that's it, he just needs someone to listen to him_

"I could try, my friends have always told me I'm a great listener, it's not like I know you or anything" there is a pause brief pause in his breathing "Mr. Grey are you there" _and that when I hear it, he lets out a breath it's like a sadness has come over him_

"I had a nightmare" another pause "Do you really want to hear this" _No! _

"Yes"

"When I was young, around four years old, I can't believe I am telling you this, I have never told anyone about this besides Flynn. Fuck! When I was four my birthmother died she was a drug addict, she had a pimp who used to beat the shit out of me on a daily basis, and he would use me as his own personal ash tray, when I woke up just a little while ago I swear I could smell my flesh burning again" I could hear the terror in his voice as he spoke, I don't know why but I have this need to hold him in my arms and protect keep. No child should have had to deal with that at that age

"I don't always have these nightmares, it's just that I have been dealing with a lot of stress at my company and my family I know they love me but I always feel as if I am not enough for them, and I have never let my mother hold me"

"Your mother?"

"My adopted mother Grace, after the police found me with my birthmother who had been dead for four days, they took me to the hospital and Grace she saved me, and she was my saving Grace, my angel. But I have never been able to let her touch me the pain is just too much for me"

"When I was six my parents adopted my sister, she was just a baby she looked so beautiful like an angel, I loved her so much"

"What brother wouldn't love his sister weather she was blood or not" I told him

"But it hurt my mother, my sister is the only one who I would let touch me, she is the only one and it pains my mother that she isn't the one that can touch me"

"Mr. Grey…" he stops me

"Christian call me Christian Anastasia please"

"Christian I am sure your mother understands why it is that you won't let her touch you, but I am sure she still loves you the same no matter if you let her touch you or not, your mother's love is unconditional she will love you until the day she dies"

"Your right, I know she loves me and I her, I just wish there was a way I could show her"

"You could always start small, hold her hand and then work from there, it might take a while but it's a start"

"I don't know if I can"

"How do you know unless you try, just because your birthmother might have never loved you doesn't mean other people don't love you as well, it sounds to me you have a very caring family and would do anything to show you that they care, you're lucky not many people have that type of love"

"What about you, do you have someone who loves you and is there for you when you need them, I bet your parents are very proud of you and everything you do" he asks me. _Wait how did this turn into me, why does he want to know about my life and my family. _

"I don't know, my father passed away a few days after I was born"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"It's ok, my mother remarried not long after to my step-father Ray, he adopted me as his own but about 5 years later my mother divorced him and moved on to husband number three and then again to husband number four, when I was fifteen I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved to Seattle to live with my step-father Ray, I only talk to my mother every once in a while we don't have that connection anymore" _Why am I spilling my guts to this man, I don't even know him but yet I just want to tell him everything about me _

I take note of the time, it's four in the morning I can't believe it I have been on the phone with him for two hours, both of us sharing our life stories with each other it feels so natural right now I feel as if I could tell him anything and I don't even know him, I don't even know what he looks like all I know right now is that his name is Christian grey and that he has a family that loves him.

"I should let you go Mr. Grey, it's very late and I think you should get some sleep"

"Your right I should, but I don't want to hang up with you Anastasia, I like talking with you" _The way he says my name sends shivers up my spine_

"I like talking to you too Christian" I hear him let out a long sigh

"Can I call you again sometime, you know if I have another nightmare?"

"Um…I…Well…I don't always work the midnight shift, I was just covering for one of the girls who work here"

"That's ok I would still like to talk to you again, your easy to talk too"

"Ok, I work tomorrow from seven to three, you can call me anytime between those hours"

"I'd like that Anastasia, thank you for listening"

"You're welcome Christian thank you for listening to me"

"Good night Anastasia"

"Good night Christian, sweet dreams" _Click._ The line went dead and for some reason my heart ached for that man, I wanted to be with him I didn't want to end the call but I knew I had to. There was something about him his voice his voice was warm and soothing

The rest of my shift went by quickly, around six o'clock I went to the front door of the office building and unlocked it, soon everyone would be coming in to start their shift and I will be on my way home for some much needed sleep. When seven came I was glad I wanted to get home. I logged off my computer and gathered my things and left. By the time I got home it was fifteen after seven, I took my clothes off and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. I was just about to close my eyes and let sleep take over when I heard a beep come from my phone, I reached over to my nightstand and picked up my phone and seen there was a text message from an unknown number

***I just wanted to make sure you made it home safe.** _Who the hell_

***Who is this?**

***Christian, I had one of my IT guys find your number, is that creepy? **

***A little, but I am glad you did, did you get any sleep?**

"**Yes I did sleep some, no nightmares **

***I'm happy to hear that**

***Get some sleep, I will call you tomorrow. Good night Anastasia **

***Good morning Christian :-) **

I don't know why but I held my phone close to me, I laid in bed thinking of his voice and I found myself in a deep sleep, I don't know why but I found myself dreaming of him, his face was blank but in my dream he was holding me close to him, my hands were holding his my lips were on his, we laid in bed just talking with each other looking into each other's eyes telling each other how much we loved one another.

Around three I woke up from my deep sleep, I don't think I have ever slept so hard like that I felt so refreshed, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom stripped out of my clothes and turned on the hot water. When I was finished with my shower I made my way back into my bedroom and sat on my bed starring at my phone I wanted to call him I wanted to hear his voice again I don't know why. _What is wrong with me? For months I hated this man always barking orders for me to call Flynn but after talking to him for over two hours I felt some kind of connection with him like I have never felt before with any other man. What is he doing to me? _

I spent the rest of my day cleaning my house and getting things in order for work tomorrow. It was getting late and I knew I had to go to bed soon if I was going to get up at six, I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling I felt a shiver run down my spine I don't know where that came from but less than a minute later my phone began to ring, I looked on the caller ID and it him, my heart began to race. _Oh my god should I answer it or let it go to voice mail? Don't be silly you have been thinking about him all day and telling yourself how bad you wanted to hear his voice again. ANSWER IT DAMNIT! _

"Hello?"

"Hello Anastasia"

"Christian why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to hear your voice" _does he have ESP or something because that's all I have been dying to hear is his voice too _

"You did?" I try to act surprised not wanting him to know I wanted to hear his too

"Yes, there is something about your voice that is so claiming to me" _likewise! _

"Really, and here I thought I had an annoying voice" I say jokingly to him

"No Anastasia you have a beautiful voice" _swoon! _

"Thank you Christian, you don't have a bad voice yourself you know"

"Are you flirting with me Anastasia?" _Am I? Fuck yes I am_

"And what makes you think I would flirt with you Mr. Grey?" I say while smiling into the phone

"What color are your eyes Anastasia?" _Wait, did he just change the subject? He did _

"Why do you want to know what color my eyes are?" _two can play that game _"What color are your eyes?"

"I asked you first Anastasia"

"Ana, please call me Ana"

"Ok Ana, What color are your eyes?"

"Blue, like the ocean, you?"

"Gray, like the nights sky"

"How old are you Christian?"

"Are we playing twenty questions Ana?"

"Why not, unless you have something better to do before you go to bed?"

"Nope, I am all yours tonight Ana" _All mine? What does he mean by that? _

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 28 and you? How old are you Ana?"

"22, does that bother you?"

"Why would you age bother me?"

"I don't know just wondering, most men like woman closer to their own age"

"Well I am not most men"_ what the hell does he mean by that he is not like most men? _

"So what do you do for a living Christian?"

"I own my own company, maybe you have heard of it Grey enterprise holdings"

"No I can't say that I have, I don't get out much and when I do I don't pay attention to my surroundings"

"Really that's a shame, I would love to take you out one day and show you what this town really has to offer"

"Maybe" _Maybe! Steele are you nuts you should be saying YES YES YES_

"It's getting late I think we should go to bed Ana, I'll call you tomorrow if that's ok with you"

"Sure"

"Good night Ana"

"Good night Christian"

I hang up the phone and place it on the nightstand, all I can think about it his voice again and his gray eyes that he told me about. I slowly find myself into another deep sleep and I dream of gray eyes watching me while I sleep. My alarm goes off around six and I sluggishly get out of bed and get dressed I so did not want to get out of bed but I knew I had to I had to be to work in a little while, then I remembered that Christian said he was going to call me today which brought a smile to my face the thought of him calling me made be smile. _God what is this man doing to me. _

I walk into my office building just before seven, Kate is already at her desk getting her headsets on and ready to log into her computer I sit at my desk and do the same, once I log on the calls start coming in and didn't stop until it was my lunch break. Kate came over to my desk and asked if I wanted to grab something to eat at the local deli across the street.

As we walked across the street my thought were somewhere else, well more like on someone else.

"Earth to Ana" Kate says while snapping her fingers at me to get my attention

"Huh?"

"Ana didn't you hear a word I said, Jack has been eye balling you all day"

"Oh that's nice" my mind is still not with it I can only think of Christian and his voice

"Ana!" Kate screams at me breaking me out of my day dream

"God Kate you don't have to scream at me, I'm listening"

"Really Ana? Do you remember the last thing I said to you" _Shit no! _

"I'm sorry Kate"

"That's what I thought, I said Jack was eye balling you all day"

"He was? I didn't notice"

"Of course you didn't notice your head has been in the clouds all morning, what is with you Ana you seem different"

"Kate can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ana what is it, you know you can ask me anything"

"Ok say you got a call from someone and in the beginning he was a real ass hole and a jerk to you but as time went on he started to slowly ease up and then one night you get a phone call and he is a completely different person"

"Like how different?"

"Like he started telling you about his life and problems he had while growing up, can you can't help but feel sorry for him and maybe even like him even if you have never seen him before in your life"

"Why is that what's going on with you Ana, is that why you have been acting all weird today, who is it?"

Just then my phone started to ring, I looked at who it was and I had a smile from ear to ear

"Hi"

"Hi to you too, how are you?"

"I'm good just having lunch with my friend"

"Oh yeah, what are you having?"

"A turkey bacon club sandwich at Franco's"

"Mm that sounds good" ….."Ana who is that" Kate whispers…."No one, don't worry Kate"

"Who was that?" Christian asked

"Just my friend she wants to know who I am on the phone with" …"Ana answer me"

"She seems to be full of questions" …."hold on Kate"

"So what are you doing right now?" …..Don't you tell me to hold on Steele, I want to know"

"Did she just call you Steele" he says with a little chuckle in his voice

"Yeah that's my last name" _Shit I shouldn't have told him that_

"Really?"

"Um yeah"

"Ana I have to let you go, I am being called into a meeting, can I call you later tonight"

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to it" Click

I look up from my phone and met with Kate's questionable eyes, oh I can tell that this is going to be a long lunch break that I am not looking forward to having right now

"Ok Ana spill it, I haven't seen you smile like that" she pauses "Like ever, what is going on and who is he?"

"Who are you talking about Kate?"

"Whoever that guy was that called you, that you so rudely avoided me"

"Don't worry about it Kate, he is just someone I am talking to"

"He doesn't sound like just some guy, it sounds to me to be a little more than just some guy, come on Ana you can tell me" _Can I tell Kate? No she has the biggest mouth I know. _

"I just want to see where this goes before I start telling all my friends, besides I don't know that much about him just yet"

"Ok Ana but just remember I am your friend and you know where to send the wedding invitation" I can't help but to laugh at Kate's comment

"Sure Kate I'll be sure to remember that, hey while we're at it would you like to be the god mother to our first born" I say sarcastically to her

"I thought you would never ask, I would be honored" _Oh sweet Jesus what did I just start. _

"Come on Kate we're going to be late getting back to work"

Even though our office building is right across the street it was the most annoying walk ever, Kate must have asked me at least a dozen questions, I just tried my best to not give away any details I don't want to make this a big deal just in case it doesn't work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though our office building is right across the street it was the most annoying walk ever, Kate must have asked me at least a dozen questions, I just tried my best to not give away any details I don't want to make this a big deal just in case it doesn't work out.

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, please check out my other story as well called fifty shades of best friends and lost love. **

When I got to my desk and logged back into my computer I got a steady stream of calls to keep me busy, as I was ending one of my calls that someone had placed with one of our tree cutting services that we answer for Jack was near the entrance of my cubicle just staring at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Jack"

"Yeah, I'm having a problem with my computer can you come and take a look at it?" _No! Go ask someone else for the love of god. Why me _

"Um sure"

When I get to Jack's desk it looks as if there is something wrong with his computer.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"It won't turn on" I looked at the tower at pressed the power button, hmm it really wouldn't turn on, that's strange these are all new computers that Mr. Roach had just bought for us last year and I was thankful because the ones we had before were a piece of shit they were so out dated, thanks to Tina and I talking him in to the new age of things, if Mr. Roach had his way he would go back to just using land line phones and pads of paper. _Yeah I wasn't having that! _

"I think it might be something wrong with the cord" he told me, I looked down at the cord and sure enough there was a problem alright it wasn't plugged in. _Dumb ass! _I bent down and picked up the cord but before I was able to get up to plug it back into the surge protector I felt a hand caress my backside. _Oh you have got to be kidding me I walked right into his mother fucking trap. _I shot up real quick and looked him in the eye.

"Jack what in the world do you think you are doing"

"Just having a little fun, that's all Ana"

"If you want fun Jack go to the nearest street corner, I am sure there are plenty of woman looking for a good time" _Score 1 for team Steele! _

"Oh that hurt Ana, and here I thought we had something together"

"The only thing we had Jack was a bad date with cheap wine, nothing more nothing less, so why don't you cut the crap and leave me the hell alone" and with that I turned on my heel and headed right over to Tina's office, I have had enough of his crap.

"Tina" I yelled not even paying attention that she was on the phone "I need to talk to you now, it's about Jack Hyde"

"One minute Ana I'm on the phone" she whispered pulling the phone away from her face. I sat and waited until she was off the phone as soon as she put it back into the holding dock I went off

"You have to do something about Jack, Fire him"

"Ana what are you talking about Jack is one of our best employees, he is always on time for work he doesn't call off and he is willing to come in when someone calls off"

"Tina" I took a deep breath and sat back in the seat "About 4 months ago I went out on a date with him, he told me that a few of his friends had canceled on him at the last minute and I felt sorry for him so I told him I would go out with him, the date was a total bust I thanked him for the night out"

"Well I don't see any harm in that Ana, Jack is a really nice guy"

"You don't understand Tina ever since then he has been non-stop bothering me, he keeps asking me out even after I told him I am not interested and that it would be against company policy for employees to date, and just a few minutes ago he try and play the my computer isn't working because I unplugged just to watch you bend over so I can grab your ass game"

"Just please do something, don't I have some kind of seniority on me, I have been here for six year he has only been here for two"

"Alright, alright I'll have a talk with him"

"That's it your just going to talk to him, what good is that going to fucking do" I hiss at her

"Ana you need to relax, I told you I will take care of it ok"

"Fine" throwing my hands up and getting out of my seat and storm out of her office

I got back to my desk and see that my shift has been over for over forty minutes. I grab my things and log off my computer I don't even bother doing a print out of my call log I am just to pissed to stay inside the office. I don't even say good bye to Kate. Once I am outside I take a deep breath and enjoy the warm air hitting my body.

As I was walking to my car my phone started to ring, I didn't even bother looking to see who it was thinking that it was Tina calling to tell me I left without giving her my print out

"Hello" I hissed through my teeth

"Uh oh, someone doesn't sound so happy" _his sexy voice claims me down in an instant _

"No I'm not happy at the moment"

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea the bull shit I had to put up with, within the last hour and a half"

"Why don't you tell me about it, over dinner" _Dinner? He wants to take me out to dinner, I don't even know him like that._

"Dinner? You mean like a date?"

"No not a date, I don't do dates" _then what the hell do you mean by dinner, when someone asks me to dinner it means date _

"Then would you care to explain?"

"Go home take a hot shower, order in some food and call me and we'll sit and eat dinner together on the phone" _Um hey buddy that sounds almost like a date! _

"Ok sounds like a plan to me, I know this good Chinese takeout place on 5th called golden wok"

"I look forward to your call Miss Steele" _Now I'm Miss Steele, what gives _

"Bye Christian" _click _

On my way home I stopped off at golden wok and picked up my usual Beef with broccoli in a yummy garlic sauce. When I arrived home I placed everything on my small kitchen table for two and head over to the bathroom and started the shower it was nice and warm but I couldn't help but to think on how my day went, first with Kate pressing to see who I was on the phone with to Jack being the ass hole that he is copping a feel of my backside.

As I got out of the shower I dried myself off and put on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, I went into the kitchen and plated my food, I poured myself a glass of wine, I rummaged around my purse looking for my phone. _Found it! Yay me! _

_**Ring, Ring, Ring….**__That's odd he told me to call him. Click. __**Ring, Ring, Ring….**__Still nothing, wow this just made my day even worst. _

I tossed my phone onto the other side of the table I picked up my plate and glass of wine and went over to the couch and flopped down and turned on the TV, I flipped through the channels but nothing good was on, I managed to take a few bites of my food but just didn't feel like eating anymore for some reason my heart felt crushed. _I mean I knew it wasn't a date or anything but for some reason I wanted it to be. What the fuck is wrong with me! I need to get out I need to do something. There is only one place I could think of "The Red Room Club" _

I ran into my room threw off my clothes and went in screech of my special 'outfit'. Which is pretty much a mixture of leather and lace adorn with thigh high stockings and black knee high boots with a 5 inch heel. _I am absolutely stunning if I do say so myself!_ I go back into the bathroom and add a few finishing touches, a little black eye shadow and liner, I go light on the mascara since my lashes are lush on their own. I put on the reddest of red lipstick that I own which is called seduction. _Hmm go figure. _

I go to my hallway closet for my trench coat. _Yes I know it's like 80 degrees outside and I'm about to put a trench coat on, but I am not about to walk out my apartment looking like this what would the old lady next door think of me. SLUT! _

I checked myself one last time in my full lengthen to make sure nothing that shouldn't be showing isn't. Just as I was ready to walk out my door my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and it was Kate. I ignored her call put my phone in my pocket and headed out the door, of course I got about a dozen strange looks from people as I walked to my car but whatever.

The trip was short and agonizing I was in need of punishment I was in need to have no control over myself and going to the club was a place I knew I could do that. As I parked my car in the back parking lot I went into my glove box and grabbed my paper work that I needed, even though I wouldn't allow sex with the men I still needed my medical records of all blood work that I have had done within the last six months club rules is that everyone is tested for any kind of STD or HIV and they even require a monthly drug test. Their policies are enforced to the fullest.

With a copy of my contract in hand (Meaning no SEX only punishment) as well as a mask, The club is known for having high end clients that prefer to keep themselves and their lifestyle private.

Even though I have been to this club dozens of times the owner is always the one who hand picks the submissive for the Dom in waiting, she likes to think it's a special gift she has. _Me I think she is full of crap, but she likes to think of herself as the QUEEN of all QUEENS in the Dom/Sub world. Please! I roll my eyes just thinking about it. _

When I walk in the door I am greeted by the owner as well as her personal asst./Sub Jose but in the club he goes by the name of Carmelo.

"Vanilla, how are you darling, it has been a while" _Yup that's my Sub name, no real names are used in the club expect for the owner. _

"Elena, it's so nice to see you as well, you're looking wonderful as ever" _Lies! This woman has had more work done to her face and her body then Dolly Parton. _

I hand my paper work over to Jose I mean Carmelo and he does a quick once over making sure everything is up to date. He gives Elena a quick nod and she ushers me into the main room of the club. Before entering I placed on my mask and removed my coat. The walls are painting in dark reds and the crown moldings are black the lighting is dim but bright enough to see. There is a large bar in the back of the club which housed two bartenders to serve up drinks. Elena's office was above the bar which had a very large picture window for her to look out of and make sure everything was running to her liking. There was camera's at every corner recording everything.

I slowly made my way to the bar looking around trying to make eye contact with almost everyone in the club, you can tell a lot about a person by just looking into their eyes it's all about trust if they can't look you in the eye then you know you can't trust them a Dom should always be able to look their Sub in the eye to make sure there is no miscommunication when giving orders.

I take a seat on a bar stool and order myself a glass of southern on the rocks, it's been a while since I have been here and after dealing with my troubles at work I needed something a little stronger than a mixed drink that I usually get. It was only seven o'clock and the pairings of the Dom/Sub didn't take place for another hour.

For the first half an hour I sat and enjoyed my drink but as the time started to tick down I became more and more frustrated not one signal person came up to talk to me which never happens to me, I always get at least one or two Dom's come up to me and ask me questions, but not tonight. _I must be off my game or something. _

At ten to eight I watched as Elena took center floor of the club announcing that it was almost time for the pairing, I threw back the rest of my drink and made my way over to the line where all the other Subs were standing. Just as I got in line nearest to the exit the door opened wide and a tall 6 foot man walked in wearing a plan black mask. He must have been one of Elena's high end clients because from what I could see in this light he was wearing a fitted dark gray three piece Armani suit that hugged his body in all the right places. He had dark colored cooper hair clean shaved face. _Yummy! _His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Elena, he slowly and very sexually made his way over to Elena, and he gave her this mega-watt of a smile and engulfed her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek in which she returned. They shared a brief conversation and I noticed her eyes traveled down the line of girls and she stopped once she saw me she whispered once more in his ear and I seen his eyes dart over to me. I suddenly felt a chill rush over me causing me to stand even straighter than I already was, I watched as his eyes moved from my feet to the top of my head he gave her a simple nod but when he started to turn and take his place on the other side of the room she grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered once more in his ear and from what I could read from her lips she was saying something along the lines of….Contract….oral…..virgin. _I think, I could be mistaken. _His eyes went wide and turned his head once more to look at me. He gives Elena a displeasing look and then closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. _Oh great I'm screwed I might as well grab my coat and head home, no one wants me. _

Elena comes walking over to me and she whispers in my ear.

"Don't move stay here and wait until all the girls have been pick" _phew! _

"Yes Mistress Elena" I say to her in Sub mode

"Good girl"

She goes about her business hand picking each sub for again what she believes is the right Dom for them, one by one I watch as each girl is paired and walk down a hallway leading to a variety of different rooms. I stood there waiting and waiting I watched the man with the three piece suit walk over to the bar and order a drink. He threw it back rather quickly and walked to the stairs that lead to Elena's office. I swear the tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife I have no idea what the hell is going on.

Once all the girls have left Elena turns on her heels and walks over to me

"You are to go into the last room on the right and kneel in the normal position and wait"

"Yes Mistress" As I started to make my way to the hallway he is standing there at the bar with a glass filled with an amber colored liquor. _Is he a whiskey guy or scotch guy? _

I am just outside the last room on the right I turn the nob and walk in I shut the door behind me and take my place near the end of the bed on the floor I get on my knees with my legs about a foot apart my head is bowed and my hands are laying gently on my lower thighs.

It felt as if I was waiting forever until I heard the turn of the nob, I couldn't see him but for some odd reason I could feel him, the whole room felt as if it was fill with those plasma globes, the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on end I could feel the goose bumps starting to raise on my skin. _Why am I feeling like this, I have never felt like this before?_

He is standing right in front of me, all I can see is his bare feet and I notice that he has changed into old washed out jeans. He hasn't said or done anything yet I want to look up so bad but I fight the urge. And that's when I hear him speak.

"Stand-up" I did just as I was told still keeping my head down not looking at him. _It's not like I'll be able to see his face anyways we're not allowed to take off our mask's _

He circles around me I can feel his eyes burning into me. _If I wasn't wet before I'm sure the hell am now! _

"Look at me" he orders and I comply, he then begins to circle around me once more, this time he stops right behind me, he places his warm hands on my shoulders slowly rubbing them then dragging them down my arms. My whole body is tingling with a sensation that I have never felt before, his breathing has changed he is taking long steady breaths, his hand rise and brushes my hair to one side of my neck, he runs his nose along my neck inhaling deeply.

"You smell of vanilla"

"Thank you Sir" I say while looking forward

"Do you taste like vanilla as well" licking the side of my neck "Mmm yes, you do"

"Turn around and face me" I do as I am told and when I do he is just staring at me

"Sir?"

"You have a contract"

"Yes Sir"

"Why?" I give him a questionable look, knowing that I can't speak out of turn.

"You may speak freely"

"Thank you Sir, yes I have a contract, there are certain things I don't feel comfortable doing"

"As in have sex with someone"

"Yes Sir"

"So it's true then, you're a virgin"

"Yes Sir I am, does that bother you"

"Yes it does a little, because you look so fuckable"

"Thank you Sir, but I do hope you respect my wishes, everything else is free game Sir"

"Free game, I like that, well then let's have a little fun then" _Oh shit I'm screwed! Ah fuck it YOLO baby! _

He takes me by the hand and leads me over to the St. Michael's cross, and has me face it he hands took over my body removing almost all my clothes. _There isn't much to take off _

He left my panties and my heels on he turned me back around to face him, he right hand cupped my right breast followed by his left hand to my left breast he started slowly kneading them

"Your breast fit perfectly in my hands"

"Thank you Sir" I let out a soft moan as the kneading became harder, he turned me around again to face the cross there was a small platform at the base of the cross for me to step up on, he took my right hand and extended to the cuff and buckling it into place he did the same with my left hand as well.

Then he lowered himself to do the same to both my ankles, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a slight tug making sure I couldn't move. I heard him walk away for a brief minutes. When he came back I could feel a thin piece of leather caress me from the top of my neck to the middle of my thighs. _Oh I like this! A lot_

"I want you to count for me"

"Yes Sir"

**Smack** right on my ass "One" he stopped I felt his smooth over the spot he had just hit me, **Smack** again "Two" again he stopped **Smack**! This time it was a little harder "Three" **Smack** "Four" I let out another little moan, my panties felt as I paid a visit to Niagara Falls. **Smack **"Five" _I have been hit before by countless things but I have never felt this alive before, is it him, is it this room, I don't know what the hell it is. _

I heard him walk away again only to come back yet again with something else in his hands.

"Keep counting"

**Jolt **"Six" _I have felt this before as well it's a flogger but the way he is hitting me with is sending jolts of electricity through my body. WTF! Who is this man? At this moment I am so pissed that I am still a virgin, the amount of things this man could do to me in bed. Oh God! _**Jolt **"Seven Sir" **Jolt** "Eight" he stops and I can feel his hot breath on my neck right next to my ear. _Oh sweet Jesus _

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes Sir, please let me come" I feel his hands run down my backside his fingers brush up against my folds sliding through my wetness until he reaches my nub, slowly he rubs his finger over it. I can feel my orgasm building. _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. _

"Come for me" he says in a husky but seductive voice

"Ahhhh….Ohhhhh….Goddddd…..Fuuuucccckkkk" _Yes that was pretty much the best orgasm I have ever had in my life, fuck me that was good. _

He released both of my wrist from the cuffs as well as my ankles, still coming down from my orgasm high he picked me up and walked over to the bed laying me on my back, he climbed on the bed straddling me. He put my hands above my head.

"Don't move your hands"

"Yes Sir"

He inched his way closer to me until he was almost sitting on my stomach, he unzipped his pants. _Oh my fucking God is he huge. _He cups both of my breast placing his rock hard erection between my breasts and slowly rocking himself back and forth. He leans forward and brushes his lips upon mine he takes my bottom lip into his mouth and starts sucking. Every inch of my body is tingling is desire. He releases my lip and inches himself even more closer to me

"Open your mouth" I do as I am told, he lets go of my breasts and puts his cock in my mouth. _He taste so sweet. _My mind is so fuzzy from this man at this moment I am willing to do anything for him.

"Enough" he says to me, standing up he pulls me off the bed

"Kneel in front of me and open your beautiful mouth and take me in" Once again I do as I am told, I slowly lick the head of his penis then I move my head closer and closer taking him farther in until the head of his penis is at the back of my throat.

"Oh god…fuck….your mouth feels so good" he thrust his hips so that he goes deeper in my mouth I can feel the throbbing of his cock on my tongue, I know he is getting close to his own release, I move my hand from behind my back and I grip his balls and that must of sent him over the edge because the next thing I know I can feel his warm cum dripping down my throat while he screams out in ecstasy.

He pulls out from my mouth and drops to his knee's panting. He pulls me close to him and crashes into my mouth, his eyes are closed and his is kissing me. I can't help but to lean in and kiss him back, this is what I want, I don't know who this man is but I want him.

"You are amazing" he says after he breaks away from our kiss, he stops and stares at me for a minute but for some reason I can't help but to think that he has his mind on something else, he face changes from being happy to almost sad.

"Thank you Sir" looking him in the eye. I can't help but to notice that he has gray eyes, Christian told me he had gray eyes, now when I dream of Christian these are the eyes I can picture him having. _Speaking of him that bastard never called me back. You just had the world's best orgasm with some man you don't even know and your thinking about Christian Grey. _

I gather my clothes from the bedside and get dressed. He is laying on the bed watching me, he hasn't said a thing to me. I don't know why but I feel so comfortable with him but I just shrug it off and continue getting dressed, right when I am finished he gets off the bed and walks over to me.

"When is the next time you're coming back? I want to see you again"

"I don't know, I don't plan that far ahead"

"Well then in that case it was nice meeting you, and I do hope to see you again"

"It was nice meeting you too Sir"

He opens the door for me and as I was just about to walk out he pulls me close to him and kisses me one last time, this time our kiss was filled with passion, but like always all good things must come to an end when we are interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Sir"

"Yes Taylor"

"You have a missed called on your phone and you told me to let you know if this person calls" who is this guy? He has reddish hair that is buzzed cut, his eyes are a nice baby boy, he is wearing a black suit, not as nice as fifty shades, he is well built and from the looks of it I would say he is carrying an 8mm, so I am guessing bodyguard maybe.

"Shit she called me hours ago" _who's she? His mom, his sister, his wife, girlfriend maybe? _His face turned from being so relaxed to pissed off to no return.

"Shit, Shit, Shit we we're supposed to have dinner together, I fucking forgot, why the fuck do I always fuck these things up"

"Taylor pull the car around I'll be outside in five minutes"

"Yes Sir" the buzzed hair cut dude hurry's off down the hallway and into the main area of the club. I was just about to walk away myself until I hear Elena call for me

"Vanilla"

"Elena" I say while giving her a tiny wave. Just before Elena got to my side fifty whispered in my ear "Thank you for a wonderful night, who knew Vanilla could be so much fun" he gave me a small peck on my cheek and walked off as he passed Elena he gave her a nod of his head and she smiled from ear to ear, she knew that she has choose well for him.

"There you are dear, how was everything"

"It was" I closed my eyes to relish the moment I just had not to mention the best orgasm I have ever had "It was amazing Elena, thank you"

"I'm glad to hear that, I do hope you'll be back sooner rather than later, I don't see you often enough"

"I'll do my best, I have been very busy with work"

"You know sweet girl, if you had a full time Dom you wouldn't have to worry about work"

"I know, but they will always want more and I am not ready to give myself up fully like that"

"I understand, I have to say I respect everything about you, you manage to satisfy them and yet you're still a virgin"

"Yes well I must be going, I have work in the morning"

"Yes I'll see you are" she give me a small hug and little air kisses on each side of my cheek.

I walk out of the hallway and into the main area of the club, there are only a few people in there talking amongst themselves, Carmelo is standing near the door with my coat in hand ready for me, he holds in open for me so that I can put it on. Once it is on I button it up and use the sash and tie it around my waist. Carmel kisses me on the cheek and I head out the front door. I feel my phone buzz from inside my pocket and I take it out to see what it is. I have two missed calls, one from Kate and one from Christian.

I see that Kate had called me about an hour ago and Christian had just called about a minute ago, just as I was about to call Christian fifty came out the front door with his cell phone in hand looking extremely upset. _Hmm I wonder what that is about. _

I watch as he dials a number into his phone and just as he put the phone to his ear my phone starts to ring, I don't think he noticed me because when he heard my cell phone ring he jumped a little it must have startled him. His eyes became wide I looked down at my phone to see who it was and it was Kate, well I might as well answer it she has called me twice already, I remove the mask from my face and slide my finger over my screen and answer it.

"Hi Kate" _Wow that was weird. _I watch as he walks over to a black SUV that is parked out front, just before he gets in, he takes his mask off and I get a glimpse of his face, _Holy crap is he hot, I think I just came in my panties again. There is a God and it's him. _I think he can feel me watching him cause just as he is about to shut the door to the SUV he looks up at me with a smirk on his face. _It's like he could read my mind he knows that I think he is hot. _He winks at me and it causes me to bite my lip. He closes the door and the SUV pulls off from the curb. I just watch as the SUV drives into traffic but I am pulled back into reality when I hear Kate screaming in my ear

"Ana! Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Kate what did you say"

"I said I have met someone"

"Oh that's nice Kate what's his name"

"Elliot"

"Oh Elliot's a nice name"

"Yeah it is, isn't it well listen I just called to see how you were doing, you know with what happened at work today with Jack"

"Oh I'm fine Kate don't worry about it, I spoke to Tina about it and she said she is going to have a talk with him about it, Listen Kate I'm going to let you go, I'll see you tomorrow at work"

"Ok Ana see you tomorrow"

"Bye" _click_

As soon as I hang up with Kate I see that I have a notification that I got a text message while I was on the phone with Kate. It was from Christian

***Sorry I missed your call I was in a business meeting that ran late, I tried calling you a little while ago but it went to voicemail**

***Sorry I was out, on my way home now call me in twenty minutes **

***Ok**

I put my phone back in my pocket and headed to my car. The drive back to my apartment was short and sweet the whole time I kept thinking about Christian. I quickly got out of my car and rushed into my apartment I knew he was going to be calling me soon and the last thing I wanted was to be wearing the same clothes I was in while being with someone else, I kicked off my heels and threw off my clothes and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, just as I pulled the t-shirt on my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi" his voice sounds so different so relaxed

"How was your meeting?"

"Long, I'm sorry again that I missed your call"

"It's ok I went out to see an old friend" _Liar! You went to a club where you let a man fuck the shit out of your mouth and you enjoyed it_

"So how was your day?"

"Shitty, one of the guys at work tried to pull a fast one on me and ended up copping a feel on my ass"

"What!" his voice changed from being relaxed to now angry with rage

"Christian it's no big deal, I scolded him and I reported him to my office manager, she is going to have a talk with him about it"

"That's bullshit Ana, no one has the right to do that"

"Christian please claim down, it's done it's over and I would rather not think about it right now"

"Fine! But I swear that man is going to be sorry, what's his name?" I am almost afraid to tell him his name, Christian has told me before he holds a lot of power in Seattle

"Jack"

"Jack what? Ana tell me"

"Jack Hyde ok, damnit Christian, please can we just leave it, I was just starting to forget about it before you called and now…."

"Ana I'm sorry"

"Christian I have to go"

"No Ana please don't hang up" his voice sounds scared "I'm sorry I won't do anything, just please…don't hang up on me" I pause for a moment debating rather or not I should end this call

"Ana? Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here Christian" I hear him let out a deep breath

"Oh thank god"

We spent the next two hours talking on the phone, he told me that he was going to start to be more open with his mother. Then everything turn to a little different

"So what are you wearing?" _I know where this is going. _

"T-shirt and sweat pants, why?"

"Because I just want to picture you in my bed with me"

"Oh really, well then what are you wearing, maybe I want to picture you too" I say smiling in the phone

"I'm not wearing anything, I'm lying in my bed with only a sheet covering me"

"Hmm really"

"Yes Anastasia really"

"Well then in that case, hold on" I get off the couch and I make my way into my bedroom I shimmy out of my sweat pants and rip the t-shirt off and get into bed

"Ok I'm back"

"What did you do?" he asks

"I took off my clothes and got into bed"

"Mmm I wish I was there with you watching you undress"

"Me too, but you're not"

"I could if you want me to"

"Don't be silly Christian we barely no each other, we haven't even met in person"

"Ok"

"So what do you want to talk about?" I say to him and I roll over onto my stomach

"How about we talk about what we want to do with each once we get a chance to meet"

"So if I am hearing you correctly you want to have phone sex, am I right Mr. Grey?"

"That would be correct Miss Steele"

"Ok if that's the game you want to play, hmm let's see….Ok I got it, I'm coming to your office to do an interview with you"

"An interview?"

"Yes, now shut up or I'm hanging up on you"

"My apologies Miss Steele please continue"

"As I was saying, I'm coming to your office to interview you for the Seattle times review, I walk into your office and there you are standing at your office window looking out at the city, I walk up to you to shake your hand but I trip on your carpet causing me to fall to my knees you wrap your large arms around me helping me to my feet, we stare into each other's eyes and we feel this instant connection between each other, you help me to a couch and you sit across from me. You can't take your eyes off of me, after the interview is over you offer to take me for coffee at a café down the street, you take my hand and lead me to a waiting private elevator"

"Does the elevator have cameras?"

"Christian!"

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry, please keep going baby" _did he just call me baby, yes, yes he did_

"You take my hand and help me into the elevator when the doors close we feel that same connection as we did in your office, we both look at each other with lust in our eyes, you push the emergency stop button and under your breath you say 'Oh fuck it' and you lunge towards me grabbing the back of my head and pulling me to your lips your mouth attacks mine and at first I'm hesitant and try to pull away but I don't I lean in closer to you and return the kiss, your hands travel down my back to my ass where you squeeze my firm ass with your skilled fingers and lift me up telling me to 'wrap my legs around your waist' and I do" I can hear his breathing change he is taking deep breaths now and I can hear him moan into the phone

"You rip off my black lace panties in one swoop and put them in your jacket pocket, I can feel your cock grow hard against my stomach never once do you break away from our kiss, you lower your one hand down to my pussy and you slip two of your fingers inside me you move them in and out in and out until you stop, you break away from our kiss only to suck on your fingers and then you return your lips to mine so that I can taste myself. Mm Christian I taste so good"

"Mm baby I could only imagine how good you taste, baby I want you to play with yourself, I want to hear you moan in my ear baby" I roll over to my back keep one hand on the phone near my ear while my other hand travels down to my sex.

"Are you wet baby?"

"Yes Christian I'm so wet right now"

"Good baby keep going, what else do I do to you"

"Ahh Christian" I moan into the phone "I can hear your zipper lower and your cock springs out of your pants, it's so big, you tease me by only sticking the head of your cock inside my wet dripping pussy, you move your hand back to my ass and grip it tight and then you trust hard and fast into me causing me to cry out your name in pure ecstasy, you thrust harder and harder into me never letting me go, I can feel your throbbing hard cock pulse inside me as my walls start to swell because both of our orgasms are building inside us. You thrust even harder and faster into me after a few more thrust until we both explode together calling out each other's name"

"Oh….fuck…Ana I'm coming baby…oh god baby you feel so good"

"Ooo…God Christian I'm coming too…Mmm…yesssss" both of us are quite all we can hear is out heavy breathing in the phone. Finally after a minute we both manage to catch our breaths.

"Oh baby I want you so bad right now"

"Me too Christian" I look over to the clock while I grab a tissue to clean myself up

"Oh shit Christian it's one in the morning"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to keep you up, do you have to work in the morning"

"Yes I have to be at work by 7, I need to get some sleep Christian, but I don't want to hang up with you"

"Me neither Ana, just put the phone down next to you and we can pretend we are lying next to each other, just picture my arms wrapped around you holding you close to my chest"

"Ok" I put my phone down next to me turning the speaker on so I can fall asleep to the sounds of his breathing. Before sleep finds me I hear myself utter a few words

"Christian?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I think I'm falling for you and it scares me because I don't even know you" it's true I find myself falling for him and I just can't understand why, I haven't even met him in person, I don't even know what he looks like, but after talking to him day in and day out for the last 2 months I just feel so connected to him

"I know baby it scares me too, cause I think I am falling for you too, now go to sleep baby" I close my eyes and let sleep take over my body. I find myself staring into his eyes, but they aren't his their fifty's.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know baby it scares me too, cause I think I am falling for you too, now go to sleep baby" I close my eyes and let sleep take over my body. I find myself staring into his eyes, but they aren't his their fifty's.

**You guys are wonderful! Thank you! Just so everyone remembers this is fiction. I'm using some things from the books but I'm also using things I come up with. **

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off, I don't want to get up I want to go back to sleep and dream of Christian again. I don't know what it is about him but I just want him near me I think it has to be the sound of his voice, the best way to describe it is like a warm lava cake the first bite is soft and the more you eat you make it to the warm gooey center that just melts in your mouth and makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I get ready for work just like I normally do any other day, I jump in the shower wash myself get out dry myself off and change into clothes. I go into the kitchen and grab myself some yogurt and slice a banana into it. _Mmm so good! _

When I walked inside my office building I looked around to make sure Jack was nowhere in sight, I was happy when I seen his desk was empty, maybe Tina did fire him. _God I hope so! _

I walked over to my desk and logged into my computer there was a message in my private account from Kate.

_Ana let's go out to dinner tonight just you and I. Kate_

I send her a message back. _Ok where do you want to go and what time? _

When she doesn't get back to me right away I decide to just wait until my lunch to go and talk to her. The first part of my day has been very eventful, a woman who was in labor called one of our doctor offices that we answer for while they were out for an early lunch, Never thought I would end up being a labor coach on the phone for someone while trying to get the OBG/YN on the phone.

As the day progresses on I'm starting to feel the lack of sleep from last night staying on the phone until one in the morning, I need something to wake me up so I decide to take my lunch break, I go over to Kate's desk and she is sitting there talking on the phone I remain quite so she can finish her call it isn't until I see her blushing that I know she isn't on a call with a client's caller she is on a personal call. Once she ends the call she has the biggest grin on her face.

"Kate what is the world is going on with you?"

"Oh Ana, it's him"

"Him who? That Elliot guy you were telling me about?"

"Yes! I have only known him for a few days but god Ana he knows all the right things to say"

"Well I am happy for you Kate, I hope it works out for the two of you"

"Oh I hope so too Ana, you have to meet him"

"Well I would love too, you want to go grab a coffee with me, I am in a need for a pick me up"

"Sure let's go"

Kate and I take a slow walk to the Starbucks down the street from our office building, we order our coffee's and take them outside and have a seat at a table.

"So this boy Elliot you seem to really like him"

"Oh my god Ana you have no idea, he is remarkably good looking, he has curly blonde hair, and the most amazing green eyes, his body is right on the money"

"Kate I don't think I have ever heard you talk about a man before like this, and you have only known him for a few days, was it love at first sight or something"

"Ana I never used to believe in that shit before but now I have no doubt in my mind that it's true, I find myself thinking about him all the time"

"Kate it makes me so happy that you're happy"

"Thank you Ana that means a lot coming from you, your my best friend I don't know where I would be without you, I love you like a sister Ana"

"I love you too Kate, come on let's get back to work"

When Kate and I returned back to the office we couldn't help but to notice that everyone was staring at us, did they think that Kate and I we're a couple because the looks on their faces seem to think so. Both Kate and I just looked at each other and started to laugh, if they joke is on us we might as well make the best of it right?

I walked over to my desk and took a seat I had about three minutes before my break was over so I decided to check my message to see if I had missed any personal calls and when I looked my personal account was bombarded with messages. _What the hell is going on, I don't even know that many people_

There must have been at least fifteen message, as I slowly looked at them I realized that they were from most of the people who I work with.

***Ana is it true, you and Jack are dating?-Kelly**

***OMG Ana, i can't believe you're dating Jack-Jennifer**

***Didn't you tell me you thought Jack was creepy, so why the change of heart-Rosemary**

***Oh god Ana that is amazing, I thought you and Jack didn't hit it off but I am so happy for you, and here the whole time everyone thought you and Kate we're lesbians-Tiffany**

Delete, Delete, Delete…._I cannot believe this, where in the fucking world is everyone getting their information from. There is no way I would ever do anything with Jack….Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. _

This is just nuts I have to get to the bottom of this I need to know what is going on and who is the one spreading all these lies, I know I should be taking calls but right now I feel as if this is more important than anything else, I need to nip this in the butt.

So I head over to Kelly's desk she is one of the biggest gossipers in the whole office, if anything happens she is always the first to know.

"Hey Kelly, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yeah sure, is it about you and Jack, I can't believe your dating him"

"Yeah me neither"

"Wait what? So you're not dating him?"

"No Kelly I'm not and I would never date someone like Jack, that ass hole gives me the creeps to beyond belief, how is it that everyone thinks that him and I are dating"

"Well I heard it from Jim who heard it from Brad, and Brad he heard it from Michael who went out for a few beers last night with Jack, and I guess Michael and Jack were talking about you. It seems that Michael was interested in you and Jack told Michael that you were already seeing someone and when Michael asked Jack who it was he said it was him" _Oh you have got to be kidding me. What is the world was he thinking, he knows that I don't like him._

"You're joking right? This is freaking nuts, I would never….ever….ever date Jack" I think Kelly can see the disgusted look that is on my face because she hands me her trash can.

"Ana its ok, don't worry about it, I'm sure after a few days it'll just blow over"

"Yeah maybe your right, would you mind getting the word out that Jack and I are NOT dating"

"Yeah no problem Ana, anything for a friend"

"Thank Kelly" she gives me a smile and I head back over to my desk and put my headset on and log into my computer. _Ugh this is going to be a long day._

By three o'clock I was totally exhausted, I have been wrecking my brain about this Jack bullshit, I print out my call log and log off my computer, I take my purse out of my desk and head over to Tina's office, I need to tell her what is going on.

**Knock, Knock**

"Ana there you are, I have been meaning to talk to you all day, listen I heard that you and Jack we're dating" _Oh god not her too _

"Listen Tina it's not what you think"

"Ana relax, I already figured it out, I know that you don't like Jack and that's why when you asked me the other day to have a talk with him, and I did"

"You did, oh thank god, what did you say to him"

"I told him that his behavior was unrespectable to you and because of what he did to you the other day at his desk he is on suspension for a week without pay and when he comes back he will be working the four to eleven shift, this way you won't have to be bothered by him at all" _Yes there is a god and she is sitting right in front of me! _

"Tina, I don't even know how to thank you right now"

"Well I can only think of one thing"

"What's that?"

"Well I know you're going out to dinner with Kate tonight, so tomorrow you and I will do dinner"

"Perfect"

"Oh hey, before I forget, Dr. Flynn called while you were out on break, he said he wanted to thank you"

"For what? Did he give a reason?"

"Something about one of his clients, and the fact that he has noticed a change in him a change for the best, I guess he hasn't seen his client so happy before"

"Oh well that was nice of him, well I better get going, I think Kate is waiting for me"

"Ok have fun, don't forget dinner tomorrow"

"You got it!"

After leaving Tina's office I met Kate near the front door.

"You ready to go Steele"

"Yep!"

Before Kate and I head off to the restaurant we make a quick stop at my apartment so that I could change, Kate wanted to go to this cute little bistro in the city and I was not about to show up there in jeans and a t-shirt.

While I am changing into my dress my phone begins to ring, I pick up the phone and look to see who is calling me but the number comes unknown, last time I had an unknown caller call me it was Christian.

"Hello?"

"Is that all I get is a hello"

"Who is this?"

"You know damn well who this is you little cock tease"

"Jack, what do you want, why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"Ana, Ana, Ana, do you know how hard you make me when you yell"

"Go fuck yourself Jack"

"I would rather fuck you Ana, and I will don't you worry and you'll like it"

"Ha! I doubt that Jack, you are gross and disgusting and I would never touch you, why can't you take the hint and just leave me alone"

"You got me suspended you little bitch, your sweet little ass is going to pay for that" _Click. _

_Omg, Omg what am I going to do. Fuck what if he try's something what if he comes after me. _

"KATE!" I yell for her right before I fall to the floor in shear panic

"Oh my god Ana are you alright?"

"No…I'm…not" I say in between breaths right before I pass out

**2 hours later at the hospital Ana wakes up **

I can hear beeping of monitors and hushed whispers, I open my eyes and all I can see is bright lights. I blink my eyes a couple of times for my eyes to adjust, I'm in the emergency room. _What in the world am I doing here? _

"Kate?" I call out in a raspy voice, but she doesn't come in the room. _I hope she didn't just leave me here._

"Kate?" I call out but louder this time. The door opens up and Kate walks in with an older woman in her fifties, she has light brown hair and the most amazing hazel eyes, she is very beautiful

"Ana your awake"

"What happened, why am I at the hospital?"

"You passed out. You were on the phone with someone and when I came running you were leaning against the wall, I asked if you were alright you said no and then you passed out, so I called the ambulance and brought you to the hospital"

"Do you remember who you were on the phone with?"

"No" shaking my head "I remember having the phone in my hand and sliding down the wall but that's all I remember"

"It's ok dear, you had a major panic attack which caused you to black out"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Oh please forgive me I'm Dr. Trevelyan"

"She's Elliot's mother" Kate stated

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Dr. Trevelyan"

"Please call me Grace, you're a friend of Kate's after all"

"So when will I be able to go home?"

"In a few short hours, we just want to run a few more test, make sure you didn't do anything to your pretty little head when you passed out"

"Ok"

A few hours have passed and several tests later I was given the green light to go home.

"Kate how am I going to go home, my car is back at my apartment and so is yours?"

"I called Elliot, he is going to give us a lift, Grace said I should keep an eye on you for the next 24-48 hours so I'm going to stay with you at your place if that's alright with you Ana"

"Yeah that's fine, you can stay in the guest room"

About ten minutes later this hunk of a man walks into the waiting room where Kate and I were sitting waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, he had curly blonde hair, his body was tight and tanned and he had those most bright green eyes. _Wow! _

"Elliot!" Kate jumped up and squealed running towards him. _That's Elliot! Man Kate was lucky. _I watched as pulled each other into a hug and then a long passionate kiss

"Ahem" I clear my throat trying to break them apart

"Oh I'm sorry, Ana this is Elliot, Elliot this is Ana my best friend"

"Nice to meet you Ana"

"Likewise Elliot, sorry we had to meet like this"

"Hey don't worry about it, shit happens"

"Yeah I guess you're right, Kate can we go"

Before we left the hospital Elliot went to say hello to his mother and let her know that he was taking me and Kate back to my place and that he would also help keep an eye on me while he was with Kate. _Yeah I am sure that's what he'll be doing, more like he'll be looking after Kate once I am asleep. _

Before we made it back to my apartment we had to make a quick pit stop at Kate's so she could pick up a few change of clothes. I told her she could borrow some of my clothes but her taste and my taste in fashion are two different things, Kate likes that name brands and me I could care less what I am wearing as long as it fits me.

After walking into my apartment Kate and Elliot headed into the kitchen to make something to eat for the three of us. _Not sure if that's a good idea Kate doesn't know how to cook that well. _

I go into my room and change into my sweats and a t-shirt, as I am putting my dirt clothes into the hamper I see my phone laying on the floor, Kate must have left it there when the ambulance came and took me away. There was two missed calls and a voicemail, all from Christian.

I check my voicemail. "Ana it's Christian where are you why aren't you answering your phone, I'm worried about you please baby call me as soon as you can I need to hear your beautiful voice, also there is something I need to talk to you about. Please call me I don't care what time it is just call me" I smile at his message he sounds so scared for my wellbeing it melts my heart.

I decide that I'll give Christian a call and let him know what happened.

**Ring, Ring, Ring….**

"Hello" he says answering his phone sounding like I woke him from a deep sleep

"Christian I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I'll call you in the morning"

"No it's ok"

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"I have to go away for a few weeks, I have to go to twain and take care of some business for a shipyard"

"You'll still be able to call me won't you?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to, I have back to back meeting each day and the time difference will be a problem" **(I don't know about the time difference but just go with it, trust me!) **

"Oh" _I am I going to coupe not being able to talk to him _"Well I could stay up and wait for your call"

"No Ana you need your sleep, but I text you every chance I get, ok?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Ana what's the matter, you don't sound like yourself, talk to me"

"It's nothing Christian don't worry about it"

"Ana I always worry about you, ever since that night we talked on the phone while you were working I have worried about you, now please tell me what is the matter"

"It's really nothing Christian"

"Ana please tell me" he says angrily to me

"Christian I don't even know what happened ok, I passed out and when I came too I was in the hospital, ok there are you happy now?"

"_Ana I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I stopped him before he could say anymore _

"I know you didn't mean to, but you have to remember Christian, you're not my father or my boyfriend so it really shouldn't concern you"

"Ana it's just that…" I cut him off before he could say any more

"I have to go Christian, have a safe trip ok" _Click_

I go and walk into the kitchen and Kate and Elliot has managed to cook spaghetti and reheat some sauce that I had in my freezer. I know it's not much but at least Kate is trying. Elliot grabs some plates for the cupboard and sets the table. They didn't notice that I was in the kitchen until Kate turned around with the bowl of pasta in her hands getting ready to set it on the table.

"Ana are you ok, you seem upset about something"

"I think I just had my first fight with him"

"With who, your boyfriend" _He is not my boyfriend or is he, we talk on the phone like we are dating we even had phone sex for crying out loud. But how could he even be my boyfriend we haven't even seen each other. _

"He isn't my boyfriend Kate, we're just friends, close friends"

"Come off it Steele, I have seen the way your face lights up when you're on the phone with him at work"

"I know, I just don't think it's going anywhere between us, it's been like 3 months"

"Well let me tell you something Miss sad pants, I don't know who this guy is but he sounds like a fucking ass hole, if you have been talking to him for 3 months and he has yet to ask you to meet him in person then there must be something wrong with him" Elliot says putting his two cents in.

"Maybe he is a hermit of some sort and that's why he hasn't wanted to meet you in person, or maybe he is a serial killer and he is just trying to get to know you better before he makes his attack, maybe when you're not home he comes into your apartment and steals your panties and wears them" I couldn't help but to giggle at Elliot's last statement. I have only just met this guys but he sure knows how to make me laugh and Kate seems to be taken by his wittiness.

"Elliot, don't scare poor Ana, she just has been discharged from the hospital, you don't want her to end up going back, but this time in the mental ward because she thinks a serial killer is after her panties" Kate says while playfully slapping his arm

"I know your right, sorry Ana, you know it's too bad my brother is gay I think you would be a perfect match for him"

"Thanks Elliot, how thoughtful of you" I say sarcastically

"Only trying to make you feel better Hun"

"Ok enough about serial killers and panties and gay brother's let's eat I am starving"

We all sit at the table and eat dinner, our conversation is pretty lite but funny, Elliot must have been the class clown when he was is school because the things that come out of his mouth is to die for, I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life and it really felt good to just laugh. Kate is lucky to have someone like Elliot, me on the other hand, what do I have I have a man who I only talk to on the phone, I have feelings for him no doubt the way we talk to each other is like a dream, we talk about things we share things with each other that none of us have ever shared with anyone. But right now I just don't understand, maybe I should take the step forward and make the first move. _Yep that's it I am going to make the first move, and I know exactly what I am going to do. _

I take my phone from my back pocket and pounder for a moment, but I need to do this, I have to do this.

***I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you, what time are you leaving for your trip?**

_I wait and wait….still waiting…._

***I'll be leaving tomorrow at noon. **

***Ok, please be careful on your trip, I heard those tawnies are sneaky bastards **

***I will, you have my word. **

***Good night Christian**

***Good night Anastasia **

I woke up the next morning by the sun beaming into my bedroom. The warm sun feels so good on my skin, I look at my clock and I see that it's already eleven. _Shit! I must have forgot to set my alarm. _I rush out of bed and quickly changed my clothes. I went into the bathroom and brushed out my hair and put a little eye liner and gloss on. I went into the kitchen where I nearly knocked over Elliot who was standing in front of the stove sipping on his cup of coffee while flipping pancakes in the air.

"What's the rush Ana?"

"No rush I just need to be somewhere, tell Kate I'll be back in an hour"

The drive to GEH took me no time at all, I park my car in front of the building and exit my car and walk into the building. I am greeted by the sounds of stilettos clapping on the shiny marble floor, man and woman are all dressed in fancy clothes. Men are in suits and woman are either wearing pant suits or skirts with silk blouses on. As I was further into the lobby there is a U shaped reception desk with two beautiful blondes behind the desk typing away as if their life depended on it.

When I reach the desk the one blonde on the right starts to speak but her eyes never leave the computer screen.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I need to see Mr. Grey"

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Grey?"

"No I wasn't aware that I needed one"

"Yes in order to see Mr. Grey you need to make an appointment, I can schedule you in for an appointment with him in….six months"

"six months, no you don't understand it is very important that I see him right now, just please tell him Anastasia Steele is here to see him and that it's a matter of life and death. PLEASE!" she must be taking pity on me because she picks up the phone and punches in a number.

"Mr. Grey, there is a Anastasia Steele here to see you…..Yes Sir…..she said it's a matter of life and death….of course Sir…..right away Sir….will that be all Sir…..thank you Sir" she hangs up the phone and looks me dead in the eye

"Miss Steele please take this pass and go to the end of the hallway when you reach the first set of elevators you will take those up to the twenty eighth floor, when you get to the floor Andrea will be there waiting for you' she hands me the pass and I do as I am told I walk all the way to the end of the hallway and to my left is a set of steel elevators with the words GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC carved into the steel. _How fancy! _

I push the call button and within a flash the doors open and I step inside I push for the twenty eighth floor, it takes a few seconds but the door start to slowly close and the elevator starts to descend upwards. I watch as it goes from Lobby…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9..10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…23…24…25…26…27…28. The elevator comes to a fast halt and I feel like my heart just landed into my stomach, the butterflies are free flying in there as well, it's a good things that I haven't ate breakfast for I fear that it may land all over the elevator floor.

The doors open just as slowly as they closed and I step out, I look to my right and then to my left where I see another U shape desk like the one I seen in the lobby but this one is a lot small. There is another blonde sitting behind the desk typing away, she must be Andrea that the other blonde was talking about in the lobby, I walk over to her desk and just as I'm about to say something to get her attention she looks away from her screen and gives me a small smile.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes"

"Please have a seat for a moment, Mr. Grey is on the phone at the moment with his son" _Did she just say son! He never said anything to me about having a son or being married! Maybe he is divorced, oh please let him be divorce there is no way I could be a home wrecker. _

"Miss Steele" hearing my name being called snaps me back in to reality " Mr. Grey will see you now"

**Sorry that this chapter is short. But I had got a few PM's from people wanting to know when I was going to update. So here you go. Hope you enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Steele" hearing my name being called snaps me back in to reality "Mr. Grey will see you now"

**You guys are awesome! I just wanted to throw this out there, I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is willing please send me a PM. **

I get up from the chair I was sitting on and start to walk over to the closed door Andrea see's the look on my face she must know that I am nervous. Just as I was about to knock

"You can go in Miss Steele, no need to knock he is waiting for you" I lower my hand and I reach for the door knob and slowly turn it. The door opens with ease I walk in and close the door behind me. I look around the room and there is a man standing by the floor to ceiling window looking out into the city. He is wear a dark navy blue suit. He stands around 6'2 his hair is almost black with a mix of salt and pepper.

"Christian?" I say in a whisper. I watch as he turns around and looks at me the first thing I notice is his eyes they aren't gray they are almost a honey brown and he looked as if he was well into his fifty's. _Ok so he lied about his age and also his eye color and he failed to mention that he has a son and the fact that he may or may not be a married man. Way to go Steele you sure know how to pick them. _

"I beg your pardon?" he says to me

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong office, I was looking for Christian Grey"

"No you have the right office, just the wrong Grey" he says with a tiny chuckle

"I'm sorry I don't seem to understand"

"I'm Carrick, Christian's father" _Oh thank you god, you made me very happy right now, knowing that this isn't Christian. Phew! _

"Do you know where Christian is?"

"I'm sorry Miss Steele is it, he left about ten minutes ago, and he told me that he had to go somewhere before he left for his business trip"

"Oh, do you know where he was going"

"All he said was to go see someone"

Ok thank you, I'm sorry to have bothered you saying it was a matter between life and death"

"It's quiet alright, I think I understand" he says with a wink of his eyes which causes me to blush.

He walks over to me and extends his hand for me to shake but when I go to shake it he pulls me into a hug and just whispers the words "Thank you" _Thank you for what? I don't understand what I did that he needs to thank me. Oh well I am not going to question him. I made such a fool of myself thinking he was Christian. _

I walked out of the office and headed to the elevators. As I was standing there waiting for the elevator to arrive my phone started to buzz. I looked at my phone and I seen that it was my work. _Yeah right I am not answering it the only time they ever call me on my day off is to see if I can come in and work for a few hours because they are short staffed. Well not today. _

When I get off the elevator and start to walk out the front doors of GEH my phone buzzes again but this time it isn't from work it's from Kate's cell.

"Hi Kate what's up?"

"Ana where the hell are you"

"Downtown why?"

"Because there was a 'Greek God' here to see you like five minutes ago looking for you"

"When you say 'Greek God' by any chance did he have gray eyes by any chance?" _Please say yes, please say yes! _

"Uh huh"

"OMG Kate that was him, that was Grey! I can't freaking believe it, I just left his office hoping to catch him before he left" I hear Kate gasp for what reason I don't know

"Did you just say Grey?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh nothing I was just making sure"

"Do you know him?"

"Um…No…I can't say that I know him but…"

"But what Kate you're scaring me" _does she know him and she just isn't telling me? _

"Oh it's nothing Hun, I swear, Listen I have to go Tina is eye balling me from her office door, I'll see you later tonight"

"Ok, is Elliot coming over as well?"

"No not tonight he is having dinner at his parents' house"

"Ok I'll see you later"

"Bye" we both say in unison

I can't believe it, both of us had the same thing in mind we both wanted to see each other before he left I guess great minds do think alike.

When I make it make home all I can think about is Christian, if only I would have went into work today if out I didn't pass out last night I wouldn't be stuck on medical leave for the next 2 days. It's early but I am in dire need of a glass of wine. _It's 5 o'clock somewhere! _

I pour myself a large glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. _So good! _

After a few sips I can feel my body start to relax the only thing that would make me feel even better would be relaxing in a nice hot bath and another glass wine maybe a scented candle or two. And that is just what I am going to do. I get the bath ready for myself and find a scented candle that I had hidden away. I poured myself my second glass and went into the bathroom. The water is nice and hot and very relaxing every muscle in my body has no care in the world at this moment, I fell my eyes getting heavy must be from the wine. _Note to self do not drink 2 glasses of wine on an empty stomach. _I know I am going to fall asleep but right now I am too relaxed and tired to even get out of the tub. While I am asleep in the tub I get this panic feeling rush over my body. _Wake up Ana wake up already my mind is telling myself. _But I can't, in my dream I can see myself, I'm on the phone and I am talking to someone. I can see the fear in my eyes. I hear my inner voice talk to me. _Remember Ana, remember who was on the phone with you. _I can't I can't hear the voice. _Yes you can, listen carefully._

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Is that all I get is a hello"**_

_**"Who is this?"**_

_**"You know damn well who this is you little cock tease"**_

_**"Jack, what do you want, why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"**_

_**"Ana, Ana, Ana, do you know how hard you make me when you yell"**_

_**"Go fuck yourself Jack"**_

_**"I would rather fuck you Ana, and I will don't you worry and you'll like it"**_

_**"Ha! I doubt that Jack, you are gross and disgusting and I would never touch you, why can't you take the hint and just leave me alone"**_

_**"You got me suspended you little bitch, your sweet little ass is going to pay for that"**_

Jack! It was Jack on the phone, he is the one who called me. I wake up in the tub and the water is freezing. How long have I been asleep? I pull the plug and quickly turn on the shower to full blast. I feel so dirty remembering the phone conversation, all the nasty things he had said to me. Oh god what am I going to do. I need to tell someone about this. _Kate you'll tell Kate, she always has your back. _I quickly rinse off and turn off the shower, I grab my bath robe that is hanging on the back of the bathroom door and I wrap it tightly around me. When I walk out of the bathroom I head into the kitchen, there is something wrong something doesn't feel right. I walk into the hallway near my apartment door and it is wide open. _Oh what the hell! _

I walk to the door and peek out into the main hallway, there is no one. _Oh great there is someone in your house and your only in a bath robe. _I slowly close the door and go back into the kitchen, I look around for my phone but it's nowhere in sight. FUCK! _Yep now you remember you left it in the bathroom did ya! _Shit, Shit, Shit!

I slowly creep into the bathroom and there it is my phone sitting on the bathroom counter I pick it up and start to dial 911.

"Hello 911 what is the emergency"

"My name is Anastasia Steele and I think I have an intruder in my apartment"

"Ok Ma'am stay claim, where is the intruder now"

"I don't know, I was in the bathroom taking a bath and when I got out my apartment door was wide open"

"Ok where are you now?"

"I'm in my bathroom"

"Is there a lock on the door?"

"Yes"

"Ok lock the door and stay where you are, I have traced your number and the police are on their way"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, I want you to stay on the phone with me until the police officers get there"

"Ok" is all I am able to say to her right now at this moment I don't think I can say anything else. I am so scared, who would want to break into my apartment, it's not like I have anything worth stealing. The only thing good worth taking would be my 32" flat screen. But even that isn't worth stealing since it is one of the older models from when they first came out.

In the distance I can hear the police sirens coming closer.

"Ma'am I can hear the sirens pulling up, the police will be at your door soon, I'm going to end this call now"

"Ok thank you" I hang up the phone but I stay in the bathroom. I can hear someone knock on my door.

"This is the WSPD please open the door" I walk out of the bathroom and go to the door and look out the peep hole and seen two police officers one female and one male standing in the hallway. I open the door and the both have their guns in their hands pointing to the floor.

They both enter my apartment and start to do a screech of my apartment, the woman officer stays by my side the whole time while the other one does a quick walk through of my place.

"Ma'am I'm Officer Adams would you care to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, I was taking a bath and I must of fell asleep when I woke up I put my robe on and went to the kitchen, I got this strange feeling so I walked in the hallway and seen that my apartment door was open"

"And then what did you do?"

"I closed the door and went into the kitchen looking for my phone but I remembered that it was in the bathroom, so I went back in there and made the call to 911"

"Ok, have you been in any other room besides the kitchen and bathroom?"

"No" The other officer comes into the kitchen where Officer Adam's and myself are standing, he leans over to her and whispers something in her ear. She stops and looks at me.

"Ma'am you said you haven't been in your bedroom at all?"

"No I haven't"

"Please come with me, Officer Blake here found something in your room" Officer Adam's and I walk down the hallway and into my bedroom. I think my heart just hit the floor. _I would say so! _Both Officer Adam's and I look at my bed. There laying on my bed is a matching pair of underwear.

"Is this your underwear?"

"Um..Yeah" I watch as she pick up my underwear to hand it to me and to both of our surprise when she moves the panties there is my vibrator there under my panties

"Is this your too?"

"Oh my God…Um…yes"

"And you didn't just leave these things in the bed yourself?"

"Um…No of course not"

"Where have you been this afternoon?"

"I went out to visit someone, but he wasn't there, so I came home to relax"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just some wine"

"How much wine?"

"Just two glasses, to help me relax, the last two days have been a little stressful for me" Officer Blake comes into the bedroom where Officer Adams and I are standing.

"No signs of forced entry" he tells us.

"Does anyone have a set of keys to your apartment?"

"Just my friend Kate she has keys"

"Would she have done this as a joke?"

"What! No"

"Does your boyfriend have keys?"

"No"

"What about an ex, could he have kept keys?"

"No, I don't give my keys out to just anyone" These people must think I am crazy.

"Can't you check the guest room, please just check the guest room" Officer Blake exits the room to go check.

"Is anything missing?" Officer Adams ask and I take a quick look around in my room but nothing seems to be out of place.

"Where was the underwear kept?"

"Right here" I say pointing to my top dresser drawer

"Can you open the drawer and take a look, the intruder might have taken some" I take a few steps and open the drawer and move everything around.

"I think…I think some underwear are gone"

"Guest bedroom is clear" officer Blake says as he walks into the bedroom

As I take a seat on my bed to try to compose myself my cell phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Kate

"It's my friend Kate"

"Go ahead and answer it, we'll be in the kitchen"

I answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Ana it's me, I just wanted to know if there is anything you need me to pick up before I come over" _How about a shot gun and a few extra rounds. _

"No just get here please"

"Ana what's wrong?"

"Someone broke into my apartment while I was taking a bath, the police are here right now" I cup my hand over the bottom of the phone and begin to whisper "Kate I think I know who did it"

"Who?" she asks

"Just get here Kate and I'll explain everything"

"Ok I am on my way"

I hang up the phone and head into the kitchen where Officer Adams and Officer Blake are standing while writing down their report

"Thank you officers for coming, my friend will be here soon"

"I think maybe instead of her coming here maybe you should stay at her place" Officer Adams informs me

"And maybe have your locks changed as well while you are away from your apartment"

"Thank you, I'll take that into consideration, I think right now I just need to rest for a bit and let this all sink in"

"Ok fair enough, if you need anything else you know how to get ahold of us" she hands me her card.

"Thank you" as I walk both officers to the door I can hear someone running up the stairs. Oh thank God it's Kate.

"OMG Ana are you ok, is everything ok what happened?"

"I'm fine Kate" I tell her as the Officers walk out of my apartment and into the hallway. I stand and watch as the make their way down the stairs and out the front door. Once I close the door Kate starts with all the questions.

"What the hell is going on Ana? You said you think you know who it was?"

"Yes, when I was in the tub I fell asleep, I was dreaming about that day I passed out. OMG Kate it all came back to me, it was Jack, Jack was the one on the phone Kate, oh Kate you have no idea, he told me I was the reason that he got suspended and that I was going to pay for it. Kate I'm scared, never in my life have I ever felt this scared, what if it was him who got into my apartment"

"How would he have gotten in Ana?"

"I don't know Kate, I just don't know, but it has to be him"

"Ana why don't you stay with me at my place, just in case he comes back or something"

"Yeah maybe that is a good idea, let me go pack a few things and make a call to the landlord and let him know he needs to change the locks"

While Kate helps me pack a few things I make the call to my landlord letting him know that someone came into my apartment and that the WSPD had advised to get the locks changed as soon as possible, he agreed as well and told me that he will take care of it first thing in the morning.

Later that night after settling in at Kate's apartment I figured now would be a good time to text Christian, I am sure he is still in the air flying but at least he'll get it once he lands.

***Just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you.—Ana **

I put my phone away and walked over to Kate who was sitting on the couch watching some kind of show on Netflix called Strange Sex. The first show we watched was about a woman who thinks she has the power to think herself into having an orgasm but Kate and I nearly died laughing at the faces the woman was making on the TV. The next episode we watched was of a woman who was allergic to her husband's sperm, all I could think about was how sad it must be not to be able to have sex with her loved due to his sperm and how it would cause her to have so much pain.

The next episode was about a couple who partake in the BDSM lifestyle, of course being me it didn't shock me at all, but the look on Kate's face was something else, she looked at it in pure disgust. _Well it looks like I will be keeping my secret to myself until I die. _

After the show both Kate and I went to bed, Kate let me sleep in her bed as she slept on the couch, I told her that she didn't have to sleep on the couch that I would have been more than happy to take the couch but she insisted since I was the guest.

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone going off, I looked at the caller ID and it was Christian

"Good morning" I say to him

"Morning"

"How was your flight?"

"Long and exhausting"

"I'm sorry"

"It would have been better if you were with me, did your friend tell you that I came to your work looking for you?"

"It's funny that you should mention that, because while you were at my work I was at yours"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I met a lovely older man"

"I take it your talking about my father"

"Yes"

"Why did you want to come and see me?" Christian asks

"Because I wanted to finally see you, it's not that I don't enjoy talking to you on the phone but I would like to put a face to the voice"

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Same as you" he tells me

"So how has Kate and her boyfriend been treating you?"

"Good but I had to spend the night at Kate's last night, someone broke into my apartment"

"What!" he screams into the phone.

"It's ok Christian I was in the bathroom when it happened, he took a few of my underwear and…."

"And what Anastasia?"

"He laid a pair out on my bed with my vibrator under it, I'm not sure but I think I know who did it"

"Who?"

"The police are handling it Christian, I don't want any more people involved"

"Ana please just tell me who you think it is, I swear I won't get upset"

"Well you have no right to get upset anyways, but if you must know I think it's Jack from my office" I tell him but the phone goes quite

"Christian?"

"I'm here baby" _There he goes with the baby again. _

"I also remembered something else"

"What is it that you remember?"

"Jack was the one who called me before I passed out, he told me I was going to pay for getting him suspended from work for a week"

"Ana listen to me I don't want you to go back to your apartment"

"Christian you can't tell me what I can and can't do, you're not my father or my husband"

"No I'm not but…"

"But what Christian please tell me, I'm really confused right now, where do you and I stand with each other? Huh because I would like to know, we have known each other for over 3 months and we have yet to even met with each other in person, I would like to know where we stand"

"I don't know Ana, I have these feelings for you that I just can't describe, you're so easy to talk too, I can tell you anything, I just have never done the girlfriend thing before, I'll only end up being a disappointment to you, maybe you should just stay clear of me Ana, you'll only end up hurt"

The tears are running down my face, how can you sit there and tell someone that you have feelings for them and that you can tell them anything but yet warn me to stay clear of you, that is some fucked up shit right there. _You can say that again _

"Ana?" his voice is horse, it sounds as if he too is holding back tears

"I have to go Christian"

"Ana please wait"

"Christian I don't think it's a good idea that we talk to each other anymore, we'll just end up hurting each other" _More like he'll end up hurting you not you hurting him, but whatever girl you say what you need too, to this 'Greek God ass hole' _

"Good bye Christian" I hang up the phone before he even had a chance to speak, I just don't think I could take listening to his voice anymore, his sexy caramel like voice. _Snap out of it! Remember your only going to end up hurt, he said it himself. _

As I begin to cry I hear my cell phone buzz which indicates there is a text message

***Ana please don't do this to us **

I don't even want to reply, how he can even say that to me. **Don't do this to us**. What, what am I doing, nothing I am doing nothing wrong am I acting like a bitch maybe but I have a right, I have been taking care of myself for a very long time I am not used to having people try and handle my problems, my problems are just that, my problems.

As I make my way out of Kate's bedroom I hear what sounds like two pigs fighting over a cheeseburger and I walk into the living room that pretty much what it looked like. Kate and Elliot we're horsing around on the couch. _Awe true love, you know if you weren't being such a bitch you could have true love too, you would just have to wait a few weeks. _Shut up I tell myself. As I am walking in the living room I clear my throat

"Ahem" the giggling stops and I hear whispers of 'oh shit she's up' and both Kate's and Elliot's head pops up from under the sheets

"Ana we thought you were still sleeping"

"No sorry I have been up for a little while, I'm just going to make some coffee and then head into work"

"Ana do you think it is wise for you to go to work, I mean after all you think it was Jack who broke into your apartment"

"Yeah it'll be fine, besides he doesn't return from being suspended for a few more days and Tina had already changed his schedule before any of this even happened so I won't have to deal with him regardless"

"Well if you feel that you are up to it"

"No I'm not but I need to get out and do something, and since I missed the last 2 days of work I don't have the money to go to the mall and shop"

"Ok, are you coming back here after work or are you going back to your apartment?"

"Well the locks should be changed by the time I get home from work, so I guess I'll go back to my place, thanks for having me Kate"

"Ana you know you are always welcomed here anytime"

"I know, I'm just going to have a quick shower and then I'll be out of your hair for the day, I'll see you tomorrow at work, enjoy your day off with Elliot"

"Thanks Ana"

"Laters Ana" Elliot says to me. _What are we in the 80's again? _

"Um Laters Elliot" I say with a little giggle

**Sorry the chapter isn't longer, if I make it longer you guys wouldn't have it for a few more days. Don't freak out Christian and Ana will be together just give it some time I have a few ideas in my head. **

**Just remember this is FICTION people, not real life it is a made up story, yes there will be some mistakes it's not like I do it on purpose, I have a life and a job that is very demanding of my time. I am trying my best here. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Um Laters Elliot" I say with a little giggle

**Thanks everyone! **

**To everyone asking me about the underwear scene, yes it was inspired by the show The Fall.**

When I made it to work I was a little stunned when I saw a dozen roses sitting on my desk. I was a little taken back no one has ever sent me roses before. One of the girls from the office came over to me

"Hey Ana I see someone sent you roses, who are they from?" I pick up the card that has been taped to the vase and open it

_Ana, please forgive me for last night, I didn't mean to it, I'm sorry. - Christian_

"They're from a guy I know"

"Well you must really mean something special to him in order for him to send you flowers" Jen says to me. _You know she is right, you are something special to him and he is something special to you too even if you don't want to accept it, you love him._

Shit! What am I going to do now? Why do I have these feelings for him?

***Thank you for the roses they are really lovely, I'm sorry too**

I wait and wait for him to get back to me, but I know because of the time difference he might not get back to me right away. I put my phone away and put the headset on and start my day.

When my shift was over I did what I always do, I printed out my call log turned off my computer and headed into Tina's office.

"Hey Tina, here's my call log"

"Hi Ana, how are things going with you, I didn't expect you to come into work today"

"I'm ok just trying to deal with it all"

"So I see that you got roses this morning, are they from that boyfriend of yours?"

"Well he isn't really my boyfriend but yes they are from him"

"Either way that was really sweet of him to do that"

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

When I get home before I head to my apartment I make a stop at my landlords to pick up my new keys. After collecting the keys from him I head to my apartment I unlock my door and walk in. I make sure I lock the door behind me. I also double check that all my windows are shut and locked as well which they are. I place my purse down on the kitchen table and walk into my bedroom, everything is the same as it was before I left, and my bra and panties are still laying on my bed as well as the vibrator. I quickly pick all three of them up and throw them out, if Jack is the one who broke in the thought of him touching my underwear makes me sick. I go to my dresser and I open the top drawer that holding all my underwear and take everything out and toss them as well. _Well looks like we will be doing a bit of shopping! _

I go back into the living room and grab my purse and head out the door, I double check to make sure the door is locked and it is. I head over to my car and get in.

After spend two hours at the mall I have spent well over my budget for new bras and panties but it was well worth it and I am very satisfied with my choices. When I get home I lay out all my bras and panties on the bed there are over twenty pairs. _Well I think we can official say that for the next three weeks we will be eating Ramen Noodle soup for breakfast lunch and dinner. _

I remove all the tags and put them away in the dresser. I look over to the alarm clock it's only six the thought of food hasn't even crossed my mind until now. Just as I was about to walk out my bedroom I hear my phone buzz. It's Christian. I smile as I answer the phone

"Hi"

"Hi" he whispers into the phone

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, I didn't know what your favorite flower was so I figured I would play it safe and just go with the roses"

"Well I am glad you did"

"I told you I only want to make you happy"

"You do make me happy Christian, I just wish we had a chance to meet each other in person"

"It'll happen baby I promise" I can't help but to smile when he calls me baby.

"I'll hold you to it Mr. Grey" _Oh yes you will if what Kate says about him looking like a Greek God! _

"Ana I have to go, I'm being called into a meeting I'll text you when I can"

"Ok bye Christian"

"Bye baby"

I throw my phone on the bed and head off into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

**3 weeks later (sorry I want to speed this up a bit, so that Christian and Ana finally meet, I know that's what you all have been waiting for) **

So it has been 3 amazing weeks, no word from Jack which is a good thing. Mr. Roach made an announcement last week that he and his wife are retiring and someone has already took interest in the company and the paperwork will be finalized sometime next week. Everyone was worried who ever this new owner is will end up firing everyone and hire new staff but Roach assured all of us that that isn't the case and everyone will remain.

Every day Christian and I will text back and forth with each other, we also managed to have a phone conversation or two. He told me that he'll be back in town next week and wants to take me out for our first official date.

It's around six in the morning I didn't get much sleep last night I had this horrible dream that Jack kidnapped me and held me hostage. As I sit one my two person balcony drinking my coffee and enjoying the cool breezy of the morning air I realize how long it has been since I have been to the 'Red Room' to be honest I haven't even think about it at all, but then it hits me I have been completely honest with Christian about everything but that. I do plan on telling him one day. _Yeah maybe on your death bed! _

As I walk into work and head over to my desk Kate is standing there with the biggest smile I have ever seen before in my life. Don't get me wrong she is all smiles all the time but this smile says she is up to something.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Nothing much"

"Really? Your face says otherwise"

"Oh you mean this" she says as she points to her smile

"Yes"

"Well it just so happens that I am smiling because Elliot asked me to go to his mother's charity event this Saturday"

"Oh that's wonderful Kate, I'm so happy for you"

"Really Ana?"

"Yes I am sweetie why wouldn't I be, you and Elliot are great together, and I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before"

"I am happy Ana really really happy, and since you're happy for me I was wondering if you could do both Elliot and I a favor?"

"What sort of favor? Does Elliot have a dog that he needs me to watch for the night or something?"

"No not exactly, remember when Elliot said he had a brother?"

"Yeah the gay one right?"

"Yeah right"

"Well what about him?"

"Well it seems that he is going to be dateless for the night and we, meaning I would like to know if you could be his plus one"

"I don't know Kate, I don't think that would be such a good idea, I don't even know Elliot's brother"

"Please Ana for me, I have never been to one of these things before and even if I am there with Elliot I would feel so much better if you were there with me, this way I'll have someone to talk to" Kate says while giving me her saddest puppy dog face

"Please, please, please Ana I promise you will not regret this" there is this tiny little smirk on her face

"Ok fine, but I don't have anything to wear"

"Then we are just going to have to go shopping on our lunch break now aren't we" _Ugh _

"Ok we'll go shopping on our lunch break" Kate pulls me in for a tight hug

"Kate…I…Can't…Breath" she lets go of me

"Sorry Ana I just a little carried away"

"Its fine, I'll see you at lunch"

Around noon Kate and I take our lunch break, we head over to some local shops that are just around the corner. We found this one shop called little piece of haven. It was truly a piece of haven they had almost everything you could imagine, short dresses long dress all different colors and sizes. It only took Kate about five minutes to find her dress me on the other hand it took a little longer.

Are lunch break was almost over and nothing has caught my eye so far just as I was about to give up I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, there is was the most amazing Colbert blue gown it was floor length with thick shoulder straps that was incrusted with jewels.

"Ana that dress is amazing, you should try it on"

"You think?"

"Oh my god yes Ana, you will look amazing in it"

I go to the dressing and try on the dress, it's a little long but I think with the right heels it'll be perfect. I step out from behind the curtain and Kate's mouth drops to the floor, I'm not sure but I think she could be having a heart attack.

"Kate are you ok?"

"Am I ok, of course I am ok, Ana you look stunning, I think I'm going to cry" _oh god please no! _

"You really think so?"

"Yes absolutely"

"Ok I'll get it then" I go back into the dressing room and as I was buttoning up my jeans my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and it was Christian.

"Hi Christian, how come your calling so early?"

"The deal in Taiwan went smoother than I thought, so instead of being there for four weeks I only needed to be there for three"

"I'm so happy to hear that"

"Well now that I am back in town, when are you free for our first official date?"

"Well I have work all this week, then Saturday I have this thing I have to go to with Kate and her Boyfriend, I'm out buying a dress with her right now"

"What kind of thing?"

"I forgot what Kate said it was for, something her boyfriend's mother does every year, anyways I don't think I'll stay to long so if you want to do something afterwards we can meet up somewhere for coffee"

"I would like that, but I have something as well on Saturday night, how about Sunday we meet up for brunch somewhere?"

"Ok sounds like a date"

"I have some work I have to do in the office I'll text you my address Saturday night we can have brunch at my place"

"You got it Mr. Grey"

"Laters, Baby!" _Wait did he just say Laters, Baby? Elliot says laters baby to Kate all the time. Ok that's just weird _

"Bye!"

Kate and I make it back to work with only a minute to spare. Tina was standing outside her office looking at her watch and tapping her feet we both gave her a little smile and wave to her as we went to our seats.

I put on my heat sets and logged back in to my computer and just as I was about to take my first call I got a message from Kate

**Tina looks pissed, do you think she is mad at us **

**I don't know, I hope not, I'll talk to her later **

**Ok **

The rest of my day has been extremely busy, in three hours I managed to answer over ninety calls that has to be some kind of world record if you ask me. _I'll say you were on fire! _

The whole week goes by so slow I know it's because of Christian and I are finally going to meet, I already have my outfit picked out, I plan on wearing a canary yellow sundress and white wedged flip flops. I haven't figured out if I am going to wear my hair up or down. _Either way you'll be smoking hot! _

**(I would write each day until Saturday, but I know you guys could care less and want me to get to where Christian and Ana meet) **

It's Saturday afternoon and I am at Kate's apartment getting ready. Kate is busy in her bedroom putting her dress on and I am in her guest bedroom getting myself ready, I have decided to leave my hair down for tonight's event, Kate has already added a few curls with the curling iron an now I am working on my make-up I want to keep it light just some eyeliner and mascara and a touch of black Smokey eye shadow, Kate said it'll bring out my blue eyes and she is right.

Once my make-up is finished I put my Colbert blue dress on and a pair of black high heels, I love amazing as ever, never in my life did I ever think I would be wearing something like this or going to a charity event. I don't know why but I am so nervous I just keep getting this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen.

I hear Kate calling me telling me to get out of the bedroom because it's almost time to go. I walk out of the bedroom and there is Kate she look positively amazing, she is wearing a red knee length dress with angel wing sleeves with shoes to match.

"Wow Kate you look amazing, Elliot isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you tonight"

"Ana you look incredible every man there will have their eyes on you too"

"So are you ready to go? The limo should be here any minute"

"Limo!"

"Yeah Elliot rented one for us for tonight"

"Oh wow, I have never been in a limo before" Just then there was a knock on the door, Kate ran to the door to open it knowing that it was going to be Elliot. Elliot stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers for Kate and I, I couldn't help but to blush.

"Are you ladies ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, thanks for the flowers Elliot"

"You're welcome Ana Cakes" Elliot slapped his hands together "Ok let's get this show on the road"

Elliot bent both of his arms and Kate and I both took an arm and walked out of her apartment and into the waiting limo. Once the three of us are in the limo the driver pulls away from the curb and we are off. The drive to the event took us about a good twenty minutes to get there. Well pull up to an iron gate where there is a man standing there with a clip board in his hand, Elliot lowers the window to talk to the man and we are waved to go ahead. We drive down a long driveway at least a half mile long there are tree lining the driveway on each side and in between each tree are big oversized lanterns to light the driveway.

"Elliot this is beautiful, what's the name of this country club?"

"Country club? No this is my parent's house"

"This is their house!"

"Yeah didn't Kate tell you that the charity was being held here?"

"No I think she failed to mention it"

"I'm sorry Ana, I thought I told you, but believe me I am just as shocked as you are right now"

The limo pulls up to the front of the house and there are two men dressed in black standing on each side of the limo opening the doors for us, the one man extends his hand to me to help me get out of the limo.

"Thank you" I tell the man

Near the right side of the house is a red carpet, leading towards the backyard. There is a table there with rows and rows of masks.

"Here Ana take this" he hands me a mask, almost like the one I would wear at the Red Room. _Shit! _

"What are these for?"

"It's a masquerade event, everyone has to wear one, every year the theme is different, last year it was Alice in wonderland themed and everyone had to wear a top hat"

"Oh ok" I put the mask on and looked at myself in the mirror that was next to the table. _Hmm if you had leather and lace on you would look like you're going to the red room to play. _

Making our way down the red carpet I see this big oversized white tent. There are photographers near the entrance of the tent taking pictures of everyone walking in. I have never seen anything like this before. We are almost half way to the tent and I can see Dr. Trevelyan standing there greeting her guests and there is a man standing next to her but his back is turned and I am not able to see his face.

Once we are almost to the tent Kate, Elliot and I are stopped by the photographers asking for our pictures to be taken, of course I let Elliot and Kate go first since they are there as a couple and I'm pretty much the third wheel, but then Kate pulls me in so that her and I can have our picture together.

After we are finished getting our pictures taken we continue forward to the tent. Dr. Trevelyan spots the three of us and smiles.

"Elliot, I am so glad you made it, Kate you look beautiful dear"

"Thank you Dr. Trevelyan, you look wonderful" and she does she is wear an off the shoulder light brown gown that is floor length with a matching shawl.

"Kate please call me Grace"

"Grace you remember Ana don't you"

"Yes Anastasia it's lovely to see you again, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great Dr. Trevelyan thank you"

"Please call me Grace"

"Grace your home is amazing, thank you so much for having me"

"Oh you are more than welcome, come I want to introduce you to my husband" she takes both Kate's and my hand and walks us over to the one bar that is near the tent entrance. Her husband is standing near the bar his back is still turned away from us. When we get to the bar Grace taps him on the shoulder and he slowly turns around and when he see's Grace a smile instantly appears on his face.

When he fully turns around and I see his face my jaw literally drops to the floor and I can feel that all the blood has left my face, everyone is standing there looking at me.

"Is everything alright dear?" Grace asks

"Yes, I just didn't know you were married to Mr. Grey, I just figured that your last name was Trevelyan and not Grey"

"Only when I am at the hospital working I use Trevelyan"

"I see" I turn to look at Elliot "So then your last name is Grey too?"

"Yep I'm a Grey"

"So then Christian is your brother?"

"That would be correct"

"Kate why didn't you tell me?"

"Ana I am so sorry I was going to tell you that night when you both missed each other but then Jack broke in and you were so freaked out about everything I just didn't want to add any more stress to your life"

"It's ok Kate"

"Wait you know Christian?" Grace asks

"Well sort of, it's a long story"

"Well it's like this" Kate begins "Ana and I work at an answering service and Dr. Flynn at the time was a new client of ours and Ana got a call from Christian, he was so mean and nasty to her and this went on for about a month, until one night he called Dr. Flynn was out of town and Dr. Flynn had someone covering him but Christian didn't want to talk to anyone else but Flynn, so Ana told him if he wanted too that he could talk to her. And it went on from there"

"So you and Christian never met before?" Elliot asks

"No we have never met, tomorrow Christian and I had planned a date to have brunch together"

"So you have no clue what he looks like? You never even googled him either?"

"No and No all I know is that he has gray eyes and from what Kate has told me he looks like a Greek God" Elliot starts to burst out laughing

"Haha Greek God"

"Oh that is so romantic" Grace says "Ok well you three have a wonderful time"

**(Sorry if that part sucked)**

We make our way into the tent and there is already people inside mingling, there are waiters and waitresses with sliver trays of champagne. Elliot grabs both Kate and I a glass. For about an hour Elliot introduces us to a few people. Both Kate and are surprised when we see Mr. Roach.

"Kate was is Roach doing here" I whisper to her

"I have no clue, maybe he is here to donate to the charity"

"Maybe"

Elliot leaves Kate and me while he goes to track down his little sister. I glace over to the entrance of the tent and I think my heart just stopped Elena Lincoln had just walked into the tent and she is hugging Grace. _OMG what is she doing here. _

"Shit!"

"Ana what's the matter?"

"Um nothing, I just don't know where the bathrooms are"

"Oh come on I'll show you I seen them when we we're walking in, I need to freshen up anyways"

I follow Kate to the side exit and we make our way to the bathroom. I grab a paper towel and damp it a little and blot it on my forehead. This is going to be a very long night, maybe I should excuse myself now and call a cab to take me home.

After Kate is finished with touching up her make-up we head back into the tent and we find Elliot talking to a young lady with raven black hair and a short mini dress.

"Kate, Ana this is my sister Mia, Mia this is my girlfriend Kate and her best friend Ana" Elliot tells his sister

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mia"

"Nice to meet you too Ana, hope you're having a good time"

"A little nervous but I am having a wonderful time"

"Great, well again it was nice meeting you two, I have to go find my date"

"Ok" she gives both Kate and I a hug and skips off to the back of the tent

"Kate I'm going to go get another drink, do you want anything"

"No I'm good"

"Ok, be back in a few"

I make my way over to the nearest bar and get myself a glass of wine, as the bartender is pouring my drink I see Elena walk over to me. _Oh hell this is going to be interesting _

"Anastasia so lovely to see you, I didn't expect you to be here" _How did she know it was me. Oh wait the damn mask of course. _

"Hello Elena, I am here with my friend Kate and her boyfriend Elliot, what are you doing here?" I say to her with a worried look

"I'm a friend of the family dear"

"Oh" I say without trying to look her in the eye

"It's ok dear, they don't know what I do" _Phew! _

"Well that's good to know"

"Your secret is safe with me" as soon as she said that the air in the tent changed it felt as if an electrical storm was about to take place right here in the tent.

"Thank you Elena"

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me I just seen someone that I need to speak to walk in, Anastasia I hope to see you again soon at the club" I give her a smile and a nod and watch as she walks away.

I take my glass of wine and head back over to where Kate is.

"Hey who was that you were talking to?"

"Um" what do I say, think Ana think "She just wanted to know what time it was"

I finished my glass of wine in record time I am sure it is because of my nerves, I make my way back to the bar and order myself another glass of wine. As I am watching the bartender pour I get this weird feeling someone is watching me when I turn around to look and I nearly lose my breath.

Only a few feet away from me his gray eyes are locked on mine. It's the same man from Elena's club.

"Fifty" I whisper to myself, and I watch as he slowly makes his way over to where I am standing, the bartender hands me my glass, I try to make a run for it but my legs won't move I am frozen to the spot. As he walks closer the only thing my mind tells me to do is bow my head. Not wanting to look at him but I know if I stay like this everyone will be starring wondering what the hell I am doing so I lift my head back up and he is standing right in front of me with a little smirk on his face. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Hello"

"Hi" I reply back with a whisper

"I would ask what you are doing here, but I am guessing Elena brought you"

"No she didn't I am here with a friend" I said while pointing over to Kate, and Kate waves back to me

"I see, well would you care for another glass of wine this must be awkward for you" he takes the empty glass from my hand and walks over to the bar, I don't even remember drinking that whole glass

He walks back over to me and hands me my glass and I take a big swig of the wine.

"Thank you Sir"

"This is not a scene, don't call me sir" he says in a stern whisper

"Please call me…" Just as he was going to tell me his name, Elliot and Kate walk over to us

"There you guys are" Elliot says

"I see that you finally met Christian Ana" we both look at each other with wide eyes as if we have just been shot

"Oh shit" we both say in unison. _We didn't see that one coming did we _

"I have to go" I say before I even give Christian a chance to speak and before I knew it my feet took off and I am already half way to the entrance of the tent when I hear my name being called from behind me

"Anastasia wait" I turn around and I see Christian chasing after me but I don't stop I just keep going, I need air and I need it now.

This can't be happening never in a millions years would I have ever guessed Christian ever being a part of the BDSM world, why the fuck didn't he say something to me. _Who are you kidding you never said anything to him about it either, your just as much at fault as he is. _Fuck!

I make my way out of the tent and I take the mask off, it's making it so hard for me to breathe right now. I find my way over to a dock that's all the way in the back of the Grey property, there is not a soul in sight. I take my shoes off and walk to the edge of the dock to sit down pulling my dress up as I do so. I dip my feet in the water and it feels so good.

I hear footsteps walk up behind me on the dock. I don't even turn around to see who it is because I can feel him it's like a magnetic pull just like the one I felt when we we're at the Red Room. He comes over and sits beside me on the dock, I take a quick peek out of the corner of my eye and I see that he has taken off his mask as well, he looks just as gorgeous as he did that night we seen each other outside the club as we we're leaving.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asks me.

"I don't know if I can right now, it's just that…it's you…all this time it has been you"

"You think I don't feel the same way right now" he says to me

"So where does this leave us now" I ask him

"I don't know, this is all new to me now"

"What's new to you?"

"Having a girlfriend who is also a Sub" he says as he winks at me

"Who says I'm your girlfriend Mr. Grey" I giggle "I've never done the boyfriend thing"

"And I have never done the girlfriend thing, so I guess it'll be a first for us" he places his hand over mine and leans over to me and pulls me closer to him.

"I have wanted to do this for a really long time"

"Do wha…" and before the words even come out of my mouth his lips are pressed against mine. I feel his tongue on my lower lip trying to gain entry into my mouth I part my lips allowing his tongue to entwine with mine. He lets out a low growl from his throat. He pick me up so that I am straddling him, his feet still dangling off the dock, I can feel his rock hard erection through my dress. I don't think I have ever wanted someone so much in my life.

"Christian" I moan between our passionate kiss

"Ana I want you" he groans out, his hands roam my back, I am sure he is looking for the zipper, Just as he was about to unzip my dress we hear someone calling our names

"What the fuck really" he hisses out and I look up and it's Elliot and Kate they are walking around looking for us

"It's your brother and Kate" I whisper to him

"Shhh maybe if we're really quite they'll go away" he whispers back to me and I can't help but to giggle

"Shit! I think they heard me"

"That's ok baby, I want our first time to be perfect"

"Our first time?"

"Yes baby, because I plain on making love to you all night" _oh sweet Jesus thank you god. _

He helps me up and fixes my dress, then he adjusts himself trying to hide his erection. _That thing is a little bit too big to hide there buddy! _

We walk hand in hand over to Kate and Elliot when we come into view Kate has the biggest shit eating grin I think I have ever seen. _I swear if I didn't know any better I would think she planned this whole thing_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I don't know if I am going to keep going with this story. Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

We walk hand in hand over to Kate and Elliot when we come into view Kate has the biggest shit eating grin I think I have ever seen. _I swear if I didn't know any better I would think she planned this whole thing_

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Here you go! **

Christian and I walk back into the tent and all eyes fall on us. I am not sure why and then I looked down and realize that we are still holding hands. When I go to release my hand from his he realizes what I am trying to do and only end up holding it tighter. _That's because he has you now you idiot do you really think he is going to let you go! Get real woman! _

We make our way over to our table. Christian pulls out my chair for me and takes the seat next to me. We hear the M.C announce that dinner is starting to be served. Everyone in the tent goes and finds their seats.

"So Miss Katharine!" narrowing my eyes at her letting her know that I want answers!

"Ok before you say or do anything Ana I just want to point out that there are enough witnesses here to put you away for a lifetime"

"Fair point well made"

"Ok so what is it you want to know?"

"I want to know why you never told me that Elliot was Christian's brother"

"Ok let's just make this clear. In the beginning I didn't know they we're brother's Elliot never told me his last name. But that day that Christian showed up at our work, he looked so familiar and that's when it hit me, I had seen a picture of him at Elliot's place."

"Ok but why didn't you tell me, if you knew"

"Because I think you enjoyed the idea of him being a mysterious stranger"

"Well he wasn't that mysterious, he had already told me his was the CEO of Grey holdings"

"Right but the fact that you didn't google him to see what he looked like made him mysterious stranger, your white knight in shining armor" _Dark knight is more like it. _If she only knew!

"Please don't be mad, just think if all goes right you and I will end up sisters" Kate says giggling

"I don't know about that, but you'll still be my sister no matter what" I reach over and give her a hug

Dinner was amazing we had black cod, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with a hollandaise sauce. After the servers clear our plates, three servers walk in carrying a monster of a cake with the words 'Thank you for coping together' written in yellow icing.

Christian leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"I hope you like vanilla" he says with a smirk on his face. _I know where he is going with this. _

"I think I should be the one asking you that" giving him a wink

"Don't worry baby, I'm always in the mood for vanilla whether it be cake, ice cream or you" he says but whispers the 'YOU' part. Which causes me to blush. I still can't get over the fact that he is my Fifty Shades my mind goes back to that night at Elena's club.

It feels like we are in our own little bubble the waiters brings both Christian and I a piece of the vanilla cake, I can't help but to giggle at the sight of it. Christian picks up the piece of cake from his plate and holds in it front of me

"Bite" he say to me with a smirk, I open my mouth and take a bite of the cake

"Mmm this is so good" I say with my mouth still full, he leans into me cupping my face with his hands and kisses me, I part my lips just slightly and his tongue traces the inside of my lips. He pulls away and rest his forehead on mine and smiles

"Your right that does taste good" Our little bubble is broken when we hear a gasp coming from the other side of the table, we both look and it's Grace one of her hands is covering her mouth while the other one is placed on her heart. She has a surprised look on her face like she couldn't believe what she just saw

"Is everything ok mother?" Christian asked

"It's just that…I thought...that…you were…I mean…I just figured…that"

"I was gay?"

"Oh Christian I am so sorry, it's just that because you have never brought a girl home for dinner. We just always figured that it was because you were gay" my jaw nearly drops to the floor at his mother's accusations of him being gay. _You for damn sure know that he is far from gay! _

"Mom I can assure you I am not gay nor will I ever be as long as I have Ana by my side"

"So you're saying that if you and Ana ever break up you'll end up gay" Elliot trying to throw a joke at Christian

"Fuck off Lelliot"

"Christian! Language" Grace shouts at him

"Sorry"

"Did you just call your brother Lelliot?" I say laughing

"Baby there is a few other names I would like to call him, but for the fear that my mother might cut out my tongue and feed it to the dogs, I think I'll just keep my mouth shut!"

"Good idea Mr. Grey I would hate for you not to be able to use that tongue of yours" I tell him before pulling him for a kiss

"Well on that note if you all don't mind I am going to take my girlfriend to the dance floor and spin her around a few times" Elliot says as he stands up and walks over to Kate taking her by the hand and leading her over to the dance floor.

Carrick as well ask for a dance from Grace and again Christian and I watch as his father takes his mother in his hands and begins to dance with her. Grace seems so happy and I can't help but to wonder if one day I could be that happy too.

Ever since I was thirteen I stopped believing in love. My biological father died the day after I was born on his way to the hospital to come and see my mother and me, He was hit by a drunk driver. I only have one picture of him and that is of him holding me in his arms just an hour after I was born. Around the time I was 1 years old my mother remarried my Step-father Ray Steele who adopted as his own. When I was about ten's years old I caught my mother with another man while Ray was away at work. My mother told me that if I ever speak a word of this to Ray she would disown me. For a year I kept it to myself but the guilt was killing me so once day out of the blue while my mother, Ray and I we're sitting at the dinner table I blurted it out. **Dad, mom is cheating on you with another man and she does it while you are away at work. **I don't know what came over Ray, I don't know if it was the fact that he already knew what was going on or the fact that he didn't want to believe what I had admitted to him, he just sat at the table and kept on eating like nothing happened, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

My mother stood up from the table walked over to me and said **you just couldn't keep your damn mouth shut could you, what kind of daughter are you, not mine that's for sure I hope your happy. **She then left my side and went into her bedroom and never came out for the rest of the night. About a week later it was around three in the morning Ray came to my room and woke me up. **Annie listen to me baby girl, I love you so much just remember you are my everything and even though I may not be your real father, I have always loved you like you were my own. **I watched as he slowly walked out of my room wiping the tears from his eyes. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did but I jumped out of bed and wrapped my arms around his waist and begged for him to take me with him. I managed to tell him what my mother had said to me about me no longer being her daughter between cries.

It was only a matter of minutes later that he had packed as many clothes as he could and that night we left and never looked back. When I was thirteen it was the day of my eighth grade graduation. I was home getting ready for my party, almost everyone from my class was going to be there, as I was finishing setting up Ray had told me that he needed to go to the bakery to pick up the cake. He gave me a kiss goodbye and told me he loved me like he always would do before he had to go out somewhere. I sat home and waited and waited and waited. All my friends we're there having a good time as well as their parents. My one of the friend Paul his dad Tim who worked with Ray came up to me and asked me if I knew where he was I told him that he went out to get my cake and just at that moment there was a knock at the door. My friend Jenny's mom Amanda answered the door, I ran to the door thinking it was Ray trying to surprise me but I was confronted by two police officers. The police whispered into her ear her hand went to her mouth. I knew something bad had happened, Ray has never been in trouble with the law before. Both of the police officers asked for everyone to leave and once everyone was gone they sat me down and explained to me what happened. On the way to picking up my cake Ray was hit by a drunk driver at an intersection. The driver ran right through the red light smashing right into the driver's side. Ray was DOA when the ambulance made it to the hospital. My heart busted into a million pieces. The police offers told me that during the day they had been in contact with my mother, they told me to grab the things that I needed and that they would wait for me outside.

Well did what any normal thirteen year old would do when they are told that their father was just killed by a drunk driver and that they we're going to go back and live with a woman who no longer considered her daughter her daughter, I ran! I grabbed a few things and darted out the back door I did the same thing Ray and I did three years ago I ran and never looked back. I vowed from that moment on I would never love another man for fear that I will only end up losing him once I fall in love with him, that's why when I told Christian that I was scared that I think I was fallen for him. For three years my friends would sneak me in their house at night after their parents went off to bed. It taught me a few things being on my own for those three years, and It taught me how to grow up really fast I was on my own I had no one to look after me besides the few friends who did help me but little by little my friends stopped helping me.

When I turned sixteen I seen an ad in the paper for an answering service no experience needed. That was the day I meet Tina. She hired me right on the spot she even let me live with her and her husband until I was able to get on my own two feet and afford my own apartment. She turned her basement into a mini apartment. I paid her $100 a month I ended up living with her for only a year until I had enough money saved up for my own apartment. She even co-signed my lease for me since I was underage. She was more of a mother to me then my own. About a year or two later I met Kate when she came in looking for a job herself.

Now look at me, I'm 22 years old living in an amazing apartment, I have two of the most amazing friends a girl could ever ask for even if one of them is a pain in the ass sometimes. _Kate! _And sitting next to the sexiest and richest man in all of Seattle if not the world who calls me baby. _Oh and don't leave out that you and him are both into the BDSM lifestyle, I bet when you two have sex it'll be off the charts! Go girlfriend it's your birthday! __**(I hope you all liked the little background info on Ana, I know it's sad but I don't think anyone has ever wrote anything like that and I wanted it to be different from everyone else's) **_

I am brought back to reality when I feel warm hands caressing my face and wiping away a signal tear.

"Hey" he whispers "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about a few things"

"Thinking about what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, is it ok if we talk about it some other time?"

"Of course, would you care to dance with me?"

"Yes" he gets up from his seat and places his hand in front of my face, I place my hand in his and stand. Still holding my left hand he places his right hand at the small of my back that sends shivers up spine.

As the new song begins to play we start to dance. __Our bodies meld into one while we are on the dance floor. The sweet sounds of **Darren Hayes-I knew I loved you** played from all the speakers inside the tent. I rested my head on his chest I could feel him tense under me just as I was going to left my head I felt his hand on the back of my head holding me so that I wouldn't move and after a minute I could feel him relax underneath me and I could tell that he was humming to the music. _Even his humming is sexy. _

Just as it came to the one part of the song I could feel his fingers under my chin lifting my head to look at him.

"_A thousand angels danced around you, I am complete now that I found you" _he mouthed to me and then leaned in and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had before. I could feel the electric currents run between our bodies. As we broke away from our kiss which felt like a lifetime all eyes were on us. I could see Grace from where we we're standing and she had tears running down her face.

"Christian I think you should have a dance with your mother, it looks like she needs one from you, and I'll dance with your father" he nodded his head and his arms unwrapped themselves from my waist, he took my hand and we walked over to his parents.

"Mother would you care to dance" he asked Grace, I'm not sure but I think she was shocked at him asking her to dance. But he grabbed his mother's hand and began to dance with her.

"Carrick would you do me this honor and dance with me as well"

"Anastasia I would be delighted too" Carrick lead me to the dance floor near Christian and Grace but far enough so we wouldn't be in the way. Carrick is such a wonderful dance I can tell where Christian gets it from.

"I know I have already said this to Grace but I would like to thank you again for having me here tonight"

"It is a pleasure to have you here with us tonight, I can honestly say that I don't think I have ever seen my son this happy before, the last time I seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you tonight was when we brought Mia home for the first time, that look he has right now" I look over to Christian and he is watching me with a smile on his face "That look is pure love" I smile back at Christian with the same look.

Grace still has tears in her eyes and I see Christian pull his mother closer to him placing her head on his chest and her tears around now free flowing from her eyes. Christian leans down and kisses the top of his mother's head. I can see him whisper something in his mother's ear and she looks up at him and smiles the biggest smile she could muster. Something tells me this is something very new to her as if she has never had this connection before with him and it truly melts my heart. I close my eyes so that I could relish in this moment and the next thing I know I feel arms wrapping around me very tight, when I open my eyes it's Grace. Her face is tear-stained, her eyes are glassy full of fresh tears.

"Thank you Ana, I don't know what it is you did but thank you"

"I didn't do anything Grace"

"Yes you did, you may not realize it right now but you did" She loosened her grip from me and Carrick pulled her into his arms. Christian is standing there is amazement just looking at me, I take a few steps over to him and stand right in front of him. He towers over me by a good foot and a half if not more.

"Your mother loves you very much, and you love her just the same I could see it in your eyes while you were dancing with her" I tell him

"It's all because of you, I took your advice and today I finally felt that it was right"

"Well I am glad, happiness looks good on you" _You know what else looks good on him, those JEANS! _

"I could think of something else that looks good on me too" he winks at me and throw out this mega-watt of a smile. _Your panties are wet just so you know lady! _

We continued to dance for about five more songs. The M.C appeared on stage announcing that the firework show will begin in ten minutes at the back of the property near the dock.

"Come on, let's go get a good seat" he took my hand and lead me out of the tent and back towards the back of the house. The air is much colder than it was earlier, I think Christian was able to see the goose bumps forming on my arms in the moonlight because he draped his suit jacket over my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He walked to the dock and sat back down where we we're before but this time I sat Indian style and he sat behind me with his legs stretched out on my sides, he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered once more in my ear.

"This is the best seat in the house" I tilted my head back so that I could look at him in the eyes

"You are so beautiful Anastasia in the moonlight, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagine" he leaned down and kissed me, I don't know if it was the fireworks but that kiss made sparks fly.

**Ok I know this chapter is very short. But last night I had such romance coursing through my veins and this morning it was still there so here you all go. And I can say right now at this moment with all of your wonderful reviews that I have been reading I will keep going with this story for as long as the words keep coming to me. You all have been so kind. **


	7. Chapter 7

"You are so beautiful Anastasia in the moonlight, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagine" he leaned down and kissed me, I don't know if it was the fireworks but that kiss made sparks fly.

**You guys are really fucking awesome, I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten about this story already and I'm only on chapter 7. Thank you all so much please keep the reviews coming I love reading them. **

We're still sitting on the dock enjoying the remainder of the fireworks, his arms are snaked around my waist and are fingers are entwined with each other's. This night will be truly a night to remember something I'll be able to tell the grandkids about. _Thinking too far ahead there Steele, you don't even know if this man even wants kids to begin with. _

I tilt my head back and rest it on his shoulder and he lowers his head to look at me, I look deep into his gray eyes and what I see is love, he looks like he has no care in the world, how the hell did I get so lucky. The fireworks reach their grand finale the whole sky lights up and off in the distance on a floating pier a huge sign covered in fireworks lights up with the words 'Thank You for Coping Together' The crowd behind us starts to disappear but Christian and I remain on the dock. I feel like I am in a fairytale and what makes it even better in my fairytale is that I found my prince charming.

After a few minutes I can feel Christian weight shift and the warmth of my back is now cold, I turn around and he helps me to my feet. He pulls me in for a hug.

"Will you stay with me" he asks

"Spend the night at your place?" Am I ready for that?

"No here at my parent's house, maybe this way we can explain everything to everyone over brunch"

"I don't know, I don't want to impose"

"You wouldn't be, in fact my mother was the one who asked me to invite you while her and I were dancing"

"I don't have clothes to change into"

"I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind lending you something to wear"

"I guess that would be alright" I say nervously looking up at his gray eyes they are just so enchanting how could anyone really so no.

"Come let's go find my mother and inform her so she can get a guest room ready for you, unless you would rather share a room with Mia?"

"No a guest room will be just fine" I let out a sigh. I guess I was hoping to share a room with him, but then again we did just meet a few hours ago even though we have known each other for a couple of months.

We walk towards the front of the house in screech of his mother, but instead of finding Grace we found Mia and a few of her friends standing in front of the house talking amongst themselves

"Mia do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

"In the house I think, why wants going on?"

"Nothing, Ana has agreed to spend the night and join us for brunch in the morning, would it be alright we you if Ana could borrow some of your clothes?" Mia face lights up in excitement.

"Are you kidding me, of course it would be alright, just give me a few minutes to say good bye to my friends and I'll find you when I get inside" Mia tells both Christian and I and we both nod and I wave good bye to her friends and Christian leads me into his parent's house.

As we enter the house we can hear voices coming from somewhere off in the distance. We both follow the sounds of the voices and it leads us into the kitchen. When we get in there we see Grace, Carrick and Elena. Christian clears his throat.

"Christian Ana there you two are, we thought that you had left"

"No we didn't, Ana agreed to stay the night"

"Oh that is wonderful, Christian why don't you show her to one of the guest rooms and then both of you come back down and join us for a glass of wine before you two retire for the night"

"Grace that would be lovely thank you"

Christian and I left the kitchen and made our way back to the foyer area where the grand staircase is, the staircase looked as if it was straight out of the gone with the wind movie. He walked me up the stairs and gave me a mini tour of the second floor. After showing me my room just as we we're about to head back down the stairs to join Grace and the other's in the kitchen, Mia stopped us in the hallway.

"Ana there you are, mom told me that Christian was showing you to your room, come on you can pick out some clothes and we will meet everyone back downstairs in the kitchen"

I look at Christian and he gives me this sexy grin that could melt my panties right off my body. Before I even get a chance to say 'ok' to Mia she grabbed my hand and rushes me over to her bedroom. I take one last look over in Christian direction as he is walking down the stairs I can see him shaking his head and letting out a little chuckle. I have a feeling there is something he isn't telling me and right now I don't know if I should be excited or scared.

Mia takes me into her walk in closet which is about the size of my bedroom back at my apartment, I stand there with my mouth open wide, how one person could have this many clothes just for herself I will never understand it. Mia went through her clothes one by one until she came upon her night gowns, she one take one of the rack and look at it and let out a little sigh and then tossed it over her shoulder. She did that several more times until she found this cute baby doll style nightgown. She handed it to me and told me to hold it up against myself so she can give me the once over.

"Perfect!" Mia squealed clapping her hands together

"Are you sure Mia this is a little much"

"Nonsenses this looks perfect on you and you would hurt my feelings if you didn't wear it" Really! I would hurt her feelings if I didn't wear it.

"Ok I'll wear it but do you have a robe that I could use as well?"

"Sure" she went back into her closet shifting through the clothes once more until she pulled out the matching robe, same silky fabric and color at the nightgown.

After handing me the robe she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans some socks and a matching pair of bra and panties that still had their tags on and handed it to me as well as a blouse from her closet. I headed off to the guest bathroom that adjoined my room and quickly got changed into my nightgown and robe. When I was finished I met Mia in the hallway and she had changed into her PJ's as well. She was wearing something similar to what I was wearing but even shorter.

"Ana you look amazing, you could be a Victoria secret model in that nightgown"

"Thanks, I think" I said laughing at her comment.

As we walked down the stairs Mia's kept asking me questions about her and her brother, I explained to her what Christian told me that we would fill everyone in in the morning over brunch. When Mia and I reach the kitchen it feels like all eyes are on us, I am sure it is because the way I am dressed I bow my head down and stare at my hands. When I finally get the courage to look up again I am met with a pair of molten gray eyes. I watch as his eyes look me over from top to bottom licking his lips as he does so.

"I should of known better then to ask Mia to let you borrow her clothes" Christian says to me while shake his head showing that he disapproves of this outfit. _You just need to get over it Grey it's not like I wear this every night. _

Everyone returns to their conversations that they we're having with each other. Christian walks over and hands me a glass of wine and smiles at me. I mouth 'Thank you' to him and turn my attention to Grace and Elena who are both standing next to me.

"So Ana what do you do for a living?" Grace asked

"I work for an answering service"

"An answering service really?" Carrick says

"Yes, it's the best answering service in all of Seattle" I tell him

"I agree" Christian said giving me a wink and I smile back at him

"What kind of things do you do there?" Mia asked

"Well we answer phones, take messages and call whoever it is that we need too, to make sure the message gets to the right person"

"So you sit in a room filled with like hundreds of phone and just answer them when they ring?" Mia asked

"No not exactly, everything is done on computers. When a call comes in it pops up on my computer screen letting me know what company the person is calling for, they could be calling for a doctor's office or for a tree service, then I answer the call and take a message"

"Wow that sounds kind of cool" Mia says and Grace and Carrick both laugh

"It is, I have some amazing co-workers and my manager is one of the best, if you would like Mia you can come with me one of these days and see how it all works, I'm sure Tina or Mr. Roach wouldn't mind"

"That would be awesome"

We all spend another hour or so in the kitchen drinking our wine and sharing stories about our jobs. The one thing that surprised me was when Grace had asked Elena how her salons were doing. _Salons she owns salons? _

"Well I think I should call it a night" I tell everyone as I stand from the kitchen chair

"Your right it is getting late, I think we should all turn in" Carrick says walking over to Grace and wrapping his arms around her waist

"Right I should be getting going as well, Grace I will see you later this week for lunch"

"Of course Elena, I'll give you a call later next week"

"Good night everyone" and with that Elena turned on her heel and left

All of us walked up the grand staircase, Grace and Carrick bid their farewells as they reached their bedroom door, Christian walked me over to the guest bedroom and opened the door for me.

"I will see you in the morning Anastasia, have a good night" he cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes almost as if he was looking for my soul.

"What is it Christian, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked

"Because you the most beautiful woman I think I have ever seen in my entire life and I can't even explain to you how happy it makes me feel"

"Well Mr. Grey we aim to please" I lean into him cupping his face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to his body, I could feel his erection grow on my belly causing me to moan into his mouth. He breaks away from our heated kiss and rests his forehead on mine.

"You need your sleep Ana" he says to me

"So do you" I tell him, he kisses me once more and then walks away to his bedroom.

I was awaken in the middle of the night by something that sounded like a blood curdling scream. I listen for a few more minutes but I don't hear anything, maybe I was just dreaming, I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep. I fall back asleep but about ten minutes later I am awaken again by another scream. Ok I know I am not dreaming, I get out of bed and head to the bedroom and put my ear to the door, I now hear what sounds like crying and pleads for help. I open the bedroom door and look down the hallway. I step out into the hallway it was cold and dark. For a few seconds I couldn't hear anything just as I was going to go back into my room I heard it again, I followed the cries right to Christian's bedroom door.

As I reached for his door knob I felt a hand on my shoulder it startled me beyond belief, when I turned around It was Mia she put her finger up to her lip and waved for me to follow her. When we got into her room she sat on her bed as I closed her bedroom door so that no one in the house could hear us talk.

"Mia what's going on? Why is Christian screaming and crying like that?"

"It's one of his night terrors"

"Night terrors?"

"Yeah he gets them from time to time"

"Oh my god Mia, why did you stop me, someone needs to wake him up, he could hurt himself in his sleep"

"Ana sit down with me" I walk over to the bed and sit next to Mia

"It's all because of what happened to him when he was younger"

"You mean what his mother's 'pimp' did to him?" I ask her

"You know about that?"

"Yes he told me about it before"

"But I thought this was the first time you have ever met?" Mia asks me

"In person yes, but we have been talking back and forth on the phone with each other for a while now" I tell her

"How long is a while?"

"Three to four months I think"

"Holy crap Ana"

"I know" I look down at my hands that are resting in my lap. I don't know why I feel like I am being scolded like a child.

We hear another blood curdling scream coming from Christian room, I don't know what came over me but I just can't sit here and let this go on, I know the repercussions of waking someone up while having a night terror is not good, but it is breaking my heart listening to him plead for help. I get off the bed and head over to her door when I open the door the cries are even louder than before.

"Ana please don't, you don't know what you're doing"

"Mia I have to, I can't let him hurt himself in his sleep" I run across the hall before I even give her a chance to reply to me. I open his bedroom door, he is laying on his back his whole body is covered in sweat his white t-shirt is clinging to his body. His body is jerking from side to side his eyes are closed tight but the tears were still running down his face. I held my hand to my mouth to try to stop my own crying.

I tip toed slowly to the side of the bed.

"Christian its Ana wake up please" I cry out but it doesn't help his body jerks more. I lean closer to the bed I slowly get on the bed knee and then the other, I know I am risking my life right now because anything can happen people with night terrors can have the strength of fifty men while they are sleeping. I slowly lean in hovering near his right ear.

"Christian its Ana please wake up. I need you to wake up for me please" He doesn't move and that is what scares me, the claim before the storm. I slowly back away letting my right foot touch the floor I start to slide my left knee down to the edge of the bed just as my left foot make contact with the floor Christian screams out

"NO! Please don't hurt me, don't hurt my mommy" just hearing him scream out like that causes me to break down I drop to my knee's at the side of his bed and start to cry myself. He lets out another scream. What am I going to do I just can't leave him now after seeing all of this. I climb into bed once again but this time I lay on my side next to him I take his hand into mine and give it a gentle squeeze, I can feel the electric pull between us just like before and I think he feels it too because his body starts to relax a little.

I take my free hand and start to wipe the sweat off his face. Slowly his eyes flutter open and he turns his head towards me his eyes are as black as the night sky.

"Christian" I say his name is a whisper, I'm not sure if he is still asleep or awake yet. His eyes close for a brief moment and he lets out a deep breath and opens his eyes again.

"What are you doing in here Anastasia?" he asked me with a worried look on his face

"You were having a night terror Christian"

"Did I…Did I hurt you?" he closes his eyes as if he is ashamed of himself of what he might have did to me

"No Christian" he opens his eyes again and lets out a sigh of relief that I didn't even notice he was holding. He turns his body to the size so that he is facing me. He lowers his face to mine, I feel his breath warm my face and I melt. My face raises towards his and our lips finally touch, his hands cup my neck as my hands run up his arms to do the same. His hands find their way to my hair and his grips it lightly and a small gasp escapes from my lips only to be muffled by his lips on mine. Our kiss is slow and sensual. _God this is fucking hot! _My heart rate quickens and I feel him pull me closer to him. He moans into my mouth and our kiss deepens, his left hand is slowly and softly running down my spine I can feel the heat from his touch it's driving me wild. I want more, I need more.

"Ana I need you" I swear he was just reading my thoughts. I want him just as much as he wants me maybe even more but can I do this? We are at his parent's house and he said that our first time would be special.

"Christian I…" I almost feel as if I am being put on the spot right now.

"Please Ana I need to be inside you, I have been wanting to be inside you since that night at Elena's" Don't he remember that I'm a virgin, how does he not remember that was one of the main reasons why I wouldn't sleep with him at Elena's.

I know that right now there is only one thing I can do. I push him on his back and lift myself up so that I can straddle him. I pull the hem at the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. I lean down and kiss him softly on his lips moving down to his jaw then to his neck. I place feather soft kisses on his chest, he tenses for a moment but then relaxes. I move further down to his upper abs then down to his stomach I lick around his belly button before dipping my tongue inside, he lets out a growl his breathing is fast and heavy.

I slip my fingers under the waist band of his pajama bottoms and he lifted himself up so that I could remove them easily, his rock hard erection springs free. It's just as big as it was before if not bigger. _He is going to rip you in two when the time comes. _

I start to lick both sides of his V and then trace down his happy trail and all the way down to the base of his shaft to the tip of his head and back down again. I inch myself back a little more so that I am straddling his knees. I grip the base of his cock with my hand and squeeze, his head thrust back into the pillow. I start to lick the tip of his head with little circles then I start to suck but only the head. I look up through my lashes and his eyes are on me the whole time.

While his eyes are still fixed on me I pull him deep inside my mouth taking almost his whole length. I feel his whole body shudder underneath me. _Oh yeah he is liking this, just keep going girl you know what you're doing. _I don't stop I just keep going pushing his cock deeper and deeper until I can feel it half way down my throat.

"Fuck Ana" I just look up and smile at him.

I know he is close I can feel his cock pulsing on my tongue, it sends chills right to my core, I know I am wet dripping wet but right now I know he needs this.

I begin to suck harder and harder I even graze my teeth along the sides of his cock, I can hear him sucking air between his teeth he is trying to control himself, he is trying to make it last longer but he has another thing coming, I bring my hand back to the base of his erection and give it a little squeeze and that sends him over the edge

"Ana….Fuck….Ana….ohhh….god….babbbby I'mmm commmming…..FUCK!" I feel his cum drip down the back of my throat, once I feel that he is finished I lick him clean. I lay next to him in his bed, I place my head on his chest again I feel his body tense underneath me but then relax seconds later. My fingers trace his muscles along his stomach. I let out a tiny little sigh.

"Fuck Ana I am so sorry" he whispers into my hair

"For what Christian?"

"For the way I acted I should have remembered"

"Christian its ok everyone is allowed to forget something every once in a while"

"No it's not ok Anastasia, I feel like shit for what I almost did"

"Christian I want to make love to you so bad that it hurts but…"

"But what?"

"But we are at your parent's house" I let out a giggle

"Point well-made Miss Steele"

"I'm sorry please forgive me for my actions, I promise to make it up to you"

"I will hold you to it Mr. Grey"

I can feel myself starting to drift off but before I am completely asleep I hear Christian say 'I Love You' to me, well at least I hope it was to me. _Let's do a head count of the number of people in the room, I don't' know about you but I only count 2, yep I am pretty sure he said it to you! _

There is a loud knock at the bedroom door causing me to stir in my sleep, it's not until I start stretching that I feel Christian next to me. I left my head from his chest to look up at him and he is wide awake just staring at me.

"Good morning beautiful" he says to me

"Good morning to you too handsome"

As we lay there looking into each other's eyes we are distracted by people yelling and sounds of people running up and down the hall.

"What is going on out there?" Christian asks

"I have no clue, shall we go see?" I ask him

"In a few minutes baby, I don't want our bubble to burst" he tells me with a sweet smile

Our few minutes was short lived when Elliot came busting into Christian's room.

"Bro get up, we can't find…..Oh…Umm hi Ana"

"You were saying Elliot" Christian said with a smirk on his face wrapping his arms around me tighter

"Umm never mind" it looked as if Elliot wanted to say something else but instead he just shook his head and closed the door and both Christian and I started laughing

"I think we should get up now, before someone else comes busting in" I say to Christian

"We should probable shower first"

"Your right we should, come" Christian gets out of the bed and takes my hand and he leads me into his private bathroom. He stands before me completely naked still from last night. He grabs the sash from my robe and unties it letting it fall open. He removes it from my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor pooling at my feet. Then he bends down slightly and runs his hands up my thigh and stops at the hem of the nightgown and lifts it over my head. He takes a step back and his eyes look over me from head to toe.

" . " he says to me between kisses, he picks me up and places me on the bathroom counter and then turns to the shower and turns it on. As we wait for the water to heat up he stands between my legs and picks up where he left off. His hands slowly caresses my thighs while his thumbs rubs circles near the apex of my thighs spending my juices flowing right between my legs, I try to squeeze my thighs together but his strong hands spread my thighs even further apart.

"You took care of my needs last night, now I will take care of yours" He says to me before getting to his knees and attacking my wet juicy folds with his tongue, my head whips back and my eyes roll in the back of my head as he slips his tongue inside of me. Has his tongue invades my sex his hands roams up my body until they find my breasts, kneading them with his hands pinching my nipples with his index finger and thumb the pleasure send signals right to my sex, I can feel my walls tighten and Christian can feel it too so he pinching harder on my nipples not letting go. The mixture of pain and pleasure sends my body over the edge.

"Come for me baby" and with his words my body climaxes all around his mouth, a few seconds later just when I thought my orgasm was finished he release my nipples from his grip sending another shock wave of an orgasm through my body causing me to scream out.

"CHRIS…." He quickly stands up and covers his mouth with mine to quite my moans, his erection is standing at full attention right in front of me, I lean forward and rub my breasts against his cock, I can feel his erection throb between my breast. He cups both of my breast carefully trying not to touch my nipples because they are extremely sore at the moment from his pinching. His hands starts to move my breasts up and down along his cock, I tilt my chin down and start to lick the head of his cock, As much as I don't want any of this to stop but I know that we need to hurry we have already been keeping everyone waiting.

I suck harder and harder, he removes his hands from my breasts only to replace them with mine, he takes his thumb and traces circles around my again swollen nub.

"Oh god Ana your mouth feels so good on me baby" All I can do is moan his thumb feels so good caressing my sex, his kisses are deep and meaningful, it's almost like we were made for each other.

"Come for me Ana" Just as my climax rips through me again he explodes in my mouth.

"That was amazing" I tell him

"No baby you are amazing in every way possible"

After our shower we both get dressed and head downstairs to the kitchen where everyone is waiting for us. When we both enter the kitchen all eyes are on us.

"Well it's about damn time you two join us"

"Elliot language" Grace yelling at Elliot

"Sorry mom but I'm a growing boy and I need to eat"

"Growing boy my ass more like an oversized child"

"Christian I just yelled at your brother for his language, what makes you think it's alright for you"

"I'm sorry mom but he had it coming, he walked in on Ana and I sleeping this morning" I couldn't help but to blush as he told his mother that him and I we're sleeping together. His mother's face drops I think she is stocked at the moment. _Yes 911 we have a middle aged woman going into cardiac arrest. _

"Mom are you ok" Christian asked him mother, but instead of talking all she could do was nod her head and let a few tears escape her eyes. When she does finally speak her words are muffled by her cries

"Yes, yes I'm fine…I'm just…so happy for you" Christian walks over to his mother and wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head which causes her to cry even more. Kate looks over to me for answers but all I can do is shrug my shoulders.

After what seems like forever we all finally take our seats at the dining room table and enjoy our brunch, the conversation is light, I know everyone has questions to ask about Christian and me

"I think we might as well get this over with and explain to everyone about us" I whisper in his ear while he sips at his coffee

"Your right, let's do this thing" he says jokingly

"Ok well it's no time like the present time, I know that you have all been wondering how Ana and I started" Everyone smiles and nods their head. After Christian explains to everyone how it all began the questions started

"So you two just talked on the phone all this time and never once came in contact with each other in person" Mia asks and I look at Christian, not only and I blushing but so is he.

"No exactly" Christian says "We did meet once, but neither one of us knew who we we're"

"Oh where did you to see each other?" Mia asks and my eyes shoot up to Christian's

"We bumped into each other at a coffee shop" I tell Mia and then look over to Christian who has a silly grin playing on his face

"If she only googled me, she would have known it was me" Christian says laughing

"Well if you ask me I think it's rather romantic, a true love story if you will" Grace says

After we have finished explaining everything to everyone I help Grace clear the dining room table and head into the kitchen. I feel so much at home here at the Grey's I start to wash the dishes I know they have staff to do it but it's the least I can do after everything that has happened. As I am washing the plates my mind starts to drift off into space. About ten minutes later I feel strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I like the sight of you barefoot in a kitchen, all you need now is a swollen belly" I turn off the water and grab the dish towel that is next to the sink and dry my hands. I turn around in his arms and look into his eyes

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you because I think it's a little too soon for that don't you think" I giggle at him

"Your right it is a little too soon, but one day I would like to have you as my wife and the mother of my children"

"Christian I would be honored, but right now we need to take it slow" He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh "Ok" he whispers, I think he is a little disappointed that I want to take this slow.

I watch as he starts to walk away into the other room but before he is out of the kitchen I call out to him

"Christian" he turns around from the doorway and looks at me, Oh god his eyes look so sad. _Ahh that's because he just confessed that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you and you told him you wanted to take it slow, how the hell would you feel. _How can I spend the rest of my life with someone I have only known for such a short time? Last night he said I love you to me, but do I love him? I do have strong feeling for me maybe it is love. I did say a few months ago that I was falling for him. _Yes you did, and you said it scared you. Still scared? _No! Well maybe just a little.

I walk up to him and look him deep into his beautiful gray eyes I step on my tip toes and cup his face and pull him down so that we are at eye level with each other. "I love you Christian Grey" his eyes are on mine then he looks to my lips then back to my eyes. His lips crashes into mine and we are lost again in our own little bubble after a few minute we manage to break away from each other "I love you Anastasia Steele, and I will wait forever for you" his words melt my heart. I have never loved someone other than my step-dad Ray. I'm a little scared by it all but I feel safe when I am around him just like I did when Ray was around.

I follow him into the family room where everyone is sitting and chatting with each other. They all look so happy even Kate seems so laid back with them. Christian takes a seat next to his father and they begins talking about business. I go and sit by Kate, Grace and Mia, they are talking about Kate's family and where she grew up. Unlike me Kate has a wonderful family. I listen as Kate tells them about her childhood, where she grew up what schools she went to. When Kate was finished filling everyone in about her life Grace turned to me.

"Ana what about your parent's sweetheart will we get a chance to meet them soon?" I look at Kate and she give me a sad smile, she knows how I feel about letting people know about my past, it's something I don't like to share. I looked over to Christian and his eyes are fully set on mine. I gave him some insight on my past but most of it was a lie. I didn't even know him that well back then, I still don't even know him that well. I couldn't very well tell him the true about my childhood and all the troubles I had to deal with when I was only ten. God I really hate myself right now for lying to him. I should have told him the truth.

"Well there isn't much to say about my family really" it's now or never might as well tell everyone the truth because it'll bite me in the ass later if I don't. "My father died the day after I was born he was hit by a drunk driver on his way to the hospital. A year later my mom remarried to my step-dad Ray Steele, he adopted me as his own daughter, he loved me so much" my tears started to fill my eyes and I can feel Kate's arms around my shoulders. I begin to tell them the rest of my life story, there isn't a dry eye in the house except for Christian he looks pissed and I know why. I lied to him. I told him when I was fifteen I moved to Seattle to live with my step-dad.

"Oh Ana I am so sorry, what a horrible thing you had to endure during your childhood, no child should have dealt with something like that and your mother of all people" Grace says wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"It's ok Grace, it's something I had to deal with"

I look over to where Christian was sitting with Carrick but he isn't there, when did he get up and walk out?

"Will you excuse me for a moment" I get up from where I was sitting I need to find Christian and explain to him why I lied to him. I walk into the kitchen but he isn't there, I go upstairs and check the guestroom that I was given but no such luck. I go to him room and yet again I am disappointed when I find it empty. When I walk back down the staircase I see Elliot standing there with Kate.

"Hey have you guys seen Christian?"

"Yeah he went out back" Elliot told me

"Ok thanks" I quickly rush out the front door and head to the backyard. Wow everything looks so much different in the day light there is a beautiful rose garden that is as big as a football field. There is a little patch that leads to what looks like a boathouse. When I get closer to the boathouse I see that the front door is ajar, I walk inside and all the lights are on there are pictures and trophies lined on the walls.

"Christian" I call out but get no answer.

I walk up the metal staircase, when I get to the last step I freeze Christian is sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall. His eyes are closed.

"Christian" he opens his eyes and turns his head slowly to look at me and then looks away again and closes his eyes.

"Will you talk to me" I ask him, but he doesn't move or say anything. I go over and sit next to him on the floor. We don't say anything we just sit there for what feels like forever.

"Why did you lie to me" he whispers, I don't say anything.

"Ana tell me why?" this time his voice is louder than a whisper

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. It's just that my life is just so fucked up, just for once I wanted it to be semi normal"

"Semi normal?" he questioned

"You know, parent's divorced the child chooses to live with one of them, she grows up happy and healthy"

"But why lie about it and to me of all people, after I told you about my childhood and the things I had to deal with growing up" he says to me

"I know and I am sorry for lying, like I said I just wanted you to think I was semi normal, not some girl who took off at the age of 13 to fend for herself because her father died and was going to be forced to move back with a woman who didn't want me in her life because I screwed up hers" I move myself so I am sitting in front of him I scoot myself closer to him so that I am sitting between his legs. I look deep into his eyes.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will, just promise me you'll never lie to me again" he states

"I promise Christian, I will never lie to you again about anything" he lowers his legs that were bent and closes them around me, using the back of his heels he pulls me closer to him. His rests his hands on my hips and I place my hands on his shoulders. The electricity in the room is out of this world.

"Do you feel that?" He asks me, I nod. "What is it?" I ask

"Our love" he tells me, and I blush

We sit in that position for about ten minutes until we hear the door to the boat house slam open. _What the fuck these people really know how to ruin a good moment ya know! _We hear someone walking up the metal stairs we both let out a sigh and turn to see who it is.

"Ana Christian, what are you two doing up here, we have been looking for you guys for the last twenty minutes" Mia tells us

"I'm starting to think my family doesn't want the two of us alone" he whispers in my ear and then lets out a slight chuckle

"I think your right" I whisper back kissing his cheek


	8. Chapter 8

"I think your right" I whisper back kissing his cheek

**Thank You! **

Christian and I follow Mia out of the boathouse and back to the main house. Christian's hand never leaves mine. The last twenty four hours have been such a power trip, my whole world has done a complete 360. Here I am the girlfriend of Seattle's richest man 'Christian Grey' who would have ever guessed.

When we enter the house Kate comes running over to me.

"Ana are you ok" she whisper to me while pulling me into a hug

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I should have just told Christian the truth from the beginning"

"Was he pissed?"

"I guess you can say that, but we worked it out"

"Well I'm glad, you two seem really happy together. Who would have thought you with Christian and me with Elliot, you know if all goes well Ana we'll end up being sisters" I couldn't help but to laugh at her, she has told me time and time again that her and I must have been sisters in a past life because he get along so well with each other.

"If you say so Kate"

"Oh Ana I do, Elliot and I are just made for each other there is like this force field around us that every time we are near each other the sparks fly, it's like we are meant to be"

"I'm so happy for you Kate"

Kate and I both stood in silence for a while looking around watching everyone talk amongst themselves. It was truly a sight to see, this is what a happy family looks like this is what a happy home looks like. This is all I ever wanted in my life. My thoughts started to drift off to Ray again. If my mother would have never cheated on my step-father would this be what our life would be like having breakfast Sunday mornings talking about simple things like shopping or gardening. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. As I watch Mia sitting next to Carrick they we're both laughing and smiling at each other. God I miss Ray, he would have loved the Grey's.

I could feel Kate rubbing my arm trying to relax me, it helped a little.

"I think I should get going, I have work in the morning and I have wash to do" I tell Kate

"Do you want me to come with you, you can fill me in on all the juicy details of why Elliot found you in Christian's bed" she says wiggling her eye brows

"Kate!" I scold her

"Ok-ok, but sooner or later I'm going to get you to spill"

"Whatever you say Kate" I giggle at her while walking over to Christian who was sitting next to Elliot laughing

"Hey baby" Christian cooed at me pulling me into his lap

"Hey"

"What's up Ana cakes!" Elliot said to me

"I have to get going, I have work in the morning and I have laundry that needs to get done"

"You're leaving?" Christian asked with a sadden face

"I don't want to but I really need to do some house work and…" I trailed off

"Can I drive you home?"

"Yes I would like that" I said giving him a shy smile

"Ok let's say goodbye to everyone and then we'll go"

"Ok" I watched as he shook his brother's hand after that Elliot got off the couch and pulled me in for a hug

After saying our goodbyes to everyone and making lunch plans with Mia, Christian and I head out the front door to his waiting SUV.

"Taylor this is Anastasia, we're going to drop her off at her apartment"

"Yes, sir" Taylor opens the door for me and I get in, then I watch as he runs over to the other side of the car and opens the door for Christian and he gets in. I give Taylor my address and we begin our descent to my apartment.

The trip to my apartment is short but so well worth it, I could have easily gotten a ride home from Kate but having Christian take me home is so much more special. When we arrive in front of my apartment waves of disappoint run through me, I don't want to leave his side, I don't want to end this moment but I have so many things I need to do and get my things ready for work tomorrow.

Christian has asked Taylor to step out of the car and give us a few minutes alone.

"Ana I don't even know what to say right now I feel like I am on cloud nine or something, the past twenty four hours has been so over the top"

"I know, believe me I know" I tell him

"Can I see you tomorrow" he asks

"Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I denied my boyfriend a chance to see me again?" I giggle at him

"I like it when you giggle, best sound in the world"

"Well I'll be sure you replay it over and over again anytime you want to hear it" I say to him right before I pull him in for a sweet chaste kiss on the lips

"Oh god you are an amazing woman Ana, what are you doing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Grey" He pulls me in and holds me tight and we stay like that for several minutes neither one of us wanting to let go. But I know we can't stay like this forever so I begin to pull away.

"Tomorrow" I tell him

"Tomorrow" he repeats

Christian taps on his window and Taylor opens the door, I sit while I watch Christian get out of the SUV and walks over to my side and opens the door for me, he extends his hand for me and I take it, once I am on my feet he puts his hand on the small of my back and walks me to my apartment door. We stand there for a few moments staring into each other's eyes his gray to my blue. I swear it feels like we are frozen in time. I hear nothing no birds no wind just the beating of our two hearts they are both in sync with each other. _Umm I don't want to break you two love birds up but sweetheart you have shit to do_. She's right I do. _You're damn straight I'm right. Now tell him you'll see his fine ass tomorrow at lunch. _

I finally break our staring contest when I start to dig inside my purse for my keys, he starts to blink a few times and looks down to see what I am doing. As soon as I am done fishing my keys out of my purse he takes them from my hand and opens my apartment door for me. He steps off to the side and hands me my keys.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Miss Steele" Just hearing him say my name causes me to blush. He give me a tiny peck on my cheek and turns on his heel and walks back to his SUV, I wait until I see the SUV pull away from the curb until I go inside, once I step inside I close my door and lean against with my hands crisscrossed across my chest. I'm in love!

I spend the rest of the day cleaning up my apartment and doing my laundry, I place my clothes for work tomorrow on the arm chair in the corner of my room. I go into my bathroom and take a nice long hot shower. After I am finished with my shower I dry off and put on a pair of boy shorts and a lace camisole and tuck myself into bed.

In the morning I wake up by the sound of my alarm going off. I reach over and hit the snooze button, I just need nine more minutes of sleep. After hitting the snooze button three more time I finally will myself to get out of bed and grab my clothes from my arm chair and start to get dress. God I wish I didn't have to go to work, but I need the money and I love my job. I get to talk to new people every day and I enjoy everyone I work with, with one exception 'Jack'.

Just as I was about to walk out the door and head to my car I got a text message from Tina saying that there is going to be a quick staff meeting to bring everyone update about the new owner of the answering service. Shit! If we're going to end up have a staff meeting I am going to have to cancel my plans with Christian, last time we had a staff meeting I was the one who got stuck answering all the phone calls that came in while half the staff was off enjoying a free lunch care of Mr. Roach.

I manage to drag my ass out of my car and into work pouting the whole way from my car to my desk. When I sit down I see that there is a sticky note from Tina asking me to see her in her office as soon as I get in. Great maybe she is waiting until now to yell at me about last week. Fuuuck! _Ha! You should have waited until after work to go shopping for that dress. _Bite me would ya!

I very slowly make my way over to Tina's office. I pop my head inside her door, she doesn't looked mad to see me so maybe it isn't about the dress.

"Ana how was your weekend?"

"It was amazing Tina, Kate and I had such a great time"

"I'm glad to hear that Ana, listen I'm not going to beat around the bush about this as you are aware we are going to have a staff meeting today with the new owner, he wants to go over everything"

"Everything?"

"Yes he wants to make sure no page goes unturned"

"Wow he seems pretty anal, what's his name?"

"See that's the thing Roach has been keeping it on the low down for the past couple of weeks"

"Ok so explain to me why you needed to see me?"

"Ahhh yes the reason I asked for you to come see me. Ana as you know you are one of my dear friends my kids love you, I love you having you work here for the past 6 years has been a dream you're a hard worker always on time but it has come to my attention and I believe this needs to be taken care of as soon as possible"

"Oh god Tina whatever it is that I did I am so sorry please don't fire me I really need this job oh god please I have bills to pay, I won't be able to pay my rent and then I'll be out on my ass and believe me the last thing I want to do is move in with Kate, she talks in her sleep"

"No no no Ana I am not firing you, god no that I the last thing I would ever do to you, why would you think I was going to fire you?"

"It's just…The way you sounded"

"Ana good god no, you are a valued employee here. The reason why I am telling you all of this is because you have been long overdue for a promotion"

"A promotion?"

"Yes we are promoting you to morning shift manager, you'll get an office to yourself as well as a nice pay raise along with a sign on bonus" my eyes pop out of my head at her last state of the sign on bonus

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not and it take full effect as soon as you sign on the dotted line" she slides 2 pieces of paper over to me for me to sign, I don't even bother looking them over and reading the fine print I just grab a pen from her pen holder and sign.

"Well I see that you want to waste no time at all, now give me a hug and follow me" I stand up from my chair and jump right into her arms, I can't believe this is happening to me I don't think at this moment I have ever been this excited.

I follow Tina out of her office and down the hallway we come to a stop when we reach a closed office door. In big gold letter reads my name 'Anastasia Steele' _who would have thought little Annie Steele a manager, way to go girlfriend! _

"Oh my Tina this is amazing"

"You deserve it Ana, you have worked so hard for this after all you have been through, I'm going to let you get settled into your office and just remember the staff meeting starts at eleven from what I have been told by Roach the new owner is a bit of an ass hole and runs his companies like a well-oiled machine and wants all management there no matter what." _Well there goes your lunch plans._

"Ok thank you Tina I'll see you at eleven" as soon as I see Tina turn the corner and head back into her office I close the door to mine and start doing a happy dance, but my dance falls short when I remember that I have to cancel my lunch plans with Christian.

I pull out my phone from my back pocket and send Christian a text message

***I have to cancel our lunch date, I got promoted to shift manager and I have to go to a staff meeting and I guess the new owner is a real ass hole and wants all management there no matter what. I'm sorry please don't be mad, I'll make it up to you. **

Maybe if I explain my situation to him about my promotion and that the new owner is requesting a staff meeting to get up to speed on everything he'll understand that I have to cancel our lunch date. Right?

I wait and wait and wait but he hasn't gotten back to me yet, this could only mean one thing he has to be pissed. Great now he isn't going to talk to me again. Fuck! I don't even know who this new owner is but I fucking hate him already. God can't I just get a break for once.

Around ten thirty all the department managers are starting to make their way to the conference room, as I was getting my things ready to head over there myself, I seen almost all the female department heads run over to the women's bathroom. What the hell is going on? I can hear some kind of commotion going on in the answering area where all the computers are.

I see Jen running down the hall on her way to the bathroom "Jen! What's going on?"

"Ana, the new owner is here and he is freaking gorgeous and from what I can tell he doesn't have a wedding ring either" Jen tells me before continuing to run to the bathroom. Ok I need to find out what who the hell this new owner is but it has every woman in this office building going bat shit crazy. I go back in my office and send a quick message to Kate.

**Kate what is going on, every woman in this building seems to be going bat shit crazy over this new owner who the hell is it? –Ana **

**Ana you're not going to believe this –Kate **

**What am I not going to believe who is it? –Ana **

**You'll find out soon enough, I have to go. Talk to you later –Kate **

**P.S. please don't kill me –Kate **

I swear to god if I have a dollar for every time she has told me not to kill her I would be one rich bitch right now! As I walk into the conference room all the ladies are adjusting themselves making sure their BOOBS are on perfect display. This guy must be one hot piece of meat but I am sure he is nowhere near as hot as Christian is. Tina walks in with a stack of papers and sits next to me. We are sitting at a large round table. Tina gets up and goes over to the right hand corner of the room and starts to hand out everyone an IPad. Wow this is different I never used one of these before.

We all turn ours on at the same time and wait for them to power up. Once they are officially on Tina directs us to open the spread sheet app and BAM everything is on it, from the amount of money are client pay us to the amount of money we pay out. Everyone is completely amazed by it. I have never seen organization like this before in my life I am in awe at the moment.

There is a hard knock at the door and of course all the women sit straight up and pull on the hem of their shirts giving them more cleavage to show off. But I pay no attention to any of them I keep my eyes focused on the spread sheets swiping my finger on the screen to look at each and every page.

I hear someone clear their throat but I am too busy looking at the spread to even look up and see who has walked in, that is until I feel Tina nudge me with her elbow and I happen to look up to see Christian standing there with the biggest shit eating grin I think I have ever seen displayed on his face. _WTF! _My mouth drops open in complete shock, you have got to be kidding me Christian is the new owner, oh come on there is no way in hell I am going to be working at a place that is owned by my boyfriend. Nope no way in hell. _Think again sweetheart because you need this job. _

He looks around the room real quick making sure he has everyone's attention. All the woman are sitting literally eye fucking him and he walks around the room to an empty seat and wouldn't you know that seat just so happens to be at my right. Great there is no way I am even going to be able to pay attention to anything anyone says. His smell is so intoxicating. He smells of fresh linen, body wash and my favorite smell of all Christian. He is sitting there looking devilishly handsome in his three piece suite, really it should be illegal to look and smell that good.

I lean to my right a bit so that I can whisper into his ear and he must see me out the corner of his eye because he starts to lean my way as well "What do you think you are doing?" I whisper to him so that only he can hear what I am saying

"I'm here for the staff meeting"

"You're the new owner?" I question him

"It appears so"

"Why?"

"Because I want to protect what's MINE" he says as he returns forward no longer leaning towards me.

"Alright let's get this meeting started shall we" he says and all eyes except mine fall on him, I am too mad to even look at him right now. If he thinks he can just come in here and take over this company that I have been working for, for over six years he has another thing coming. Wait! Is he the reason why I got the promotion? _Hmm what do you think? _No Tina is right I have worked so damn hard for the last six years to get where I am today. But what if it is because of him. Shit!

"In case anyone of you don't know who I am let me take this moment to fill you in. My name is Christian Grey I am the CEO of Grey Holdings, as of today I am officially the new owner of this answering service. I promise to make this as easy as I possibly can. I will be doing several background checks on some of the staff to see if you will stay with us or not and I will also be shadowing a few of you" he stops and looks at me with a smirk "to see how things work around here. Thank you"

We spend the next hour going over everything, so far he seems impressed with everything, and nothing seems to be out of place money wise. After everything is finished we all help ourselves to the lunch that Christian had provided for us. I watch as Christian fills his plate with food, and I mean to the point where everything is about to fall through the plate. I grab myself a sandwich and a couple of chips and go back to my seat. Christian doesn't look to happy with me.

"Is that all you're going to eat for lunch?" he asks me

"Yes, I'm not that hungry right now" he doesn't look at happy at all, but his expression starts to ease up a little when I take a bite.

A few minutes later I am finished with my lunch as well as Christian and his large plate of food. Boy can he really pack it away. I get up from my seat and make my way over to the door and just as I was about to walk out I felt someone grab my arm.

"Miss Steele a word in your office please" I nod my head and start to head towards my office. Once we are inside I take the seat behind my desk while Christian closes the door behind him and locks it.

"Can I help you Mr. Grey?"

"Yes I want to know why you spoke to me the way you did in the conference room" Oh god I know that tone. He wouldn't not in here. Would he? _Oh yes he would and you know it! _

"I'm….I'm sorry Sir" I bow my head, he walk over to my desk and stands behind my office chair, I feel his hands on my shoulders

"Stand" I do as I am told

"Turn around and face me" I turn around but I keep my head down not looking at him

"Look at me" he says, I do as I am told and I met with a pair of darken gray eyes full of anger and lust

"Good girl" he moves my chair out of the way and stands closer to me

"I think a punishment is in order for the way you talked to me today in the conference room, don't you think?"

"Yes Sir"

"Bend over the desk and spread your legs apart" I do as I am told

"Now I think a good spanking is in order, don't you think so Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir" _Oh holy hell _

"Count" he orders and the next thing I feel is his hand crashing down on my backside **Smack! **"One Sir" **Smack! **"Two Sir" **Smack! **"Three Sir" he stops for a minute and slowly rubs my back side, his fingers trail down to my folds and teases my clit for a couple of seconds and then removed his hand **Smack! **"Four Sir" **Smack! **"Five sir" **Smack! **"Six Sir" he begins to rub my back side again moving his hands back to my folds. I know right now I am dripping wet I can feel my juices drip down my thigh as Christian is rubbing softly on my sex. He removes his fingers once again and I can feel him leaning over me. His index and middle finger are covered with my juices.

"Suck" he orders and I do so. "Do you taste how good you are Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir" I tell him after he removes his fingers from my mouth

"Stand up and turn around" again I do as Sir says, within second his lips crash on mine his tongue in like a snake screeching for its pray. I moan in his mouth.

"Did I tell you that you can make noises?"

"No Sir"

"Your right I didn't and just for that, you're not allowed to come, do you understand Anastasia?" Oh No no no, this is going to be pure torture being denied an orgasm.

His fingers attack my clit like a dog to peanut butter. He is going to be the death of me. I start to feel myself building, oh god at this moment I have no clue if I'll be able to stop myself from coming.

"Please Sir"

"Please what Anastasia?"

"Please Sir let me come"

"No!" he says, he stops what he is doing and moves his fingers to the entrance of my sex. He uses his index finger and slowly enters just the tip of his finger and he rubs lightly near the opening of my sex walls. _Oh fuck you are done for. _

I can feel my climax building around his fingers, his slow and steady pace is driving me insane.

"Please" I moan and he stops everything he is doing and I hear the zipper to his suit pants open. I leans forward a little more and I feel his hard erection on my backside. It's warm and smooth. I feel him rubbing it along my wet folds. Oh god this feels amazing,

"Is this what you want" he hold his erection near the opening of my sex moving it back and forth hitting my clit every few seconds

"Yes please Sir" right now at this moment I could care less if I was a virgin or not I want this man and I want him now.

"Well Miss Steele, this you can't have" AGRRR he slaps my ass with his erection and I swear I think he is nearly ready himself to combust in his hands. He stands up behind me.

"Get up and turn around" I do as I am told

"Get on your knee's" I slowly lower myself to my knees looking eye to eye with his manhood. _He's a big boy isn't he?_

"Suck" I open my mouth and I take him in, I slowly lick the head tasting myself, it's such a turn on for me. His cock is pulsing inside my mouth he is so close. I look up through my lashes and his jaw is tense he trying to hold back he is trying to make this last longer. i don't know what came over me but I take my hands and grab the back of his thigh with my nails and push him deeper into my mouth and that was it he was a goner, he lets out a loud growl and I can feel his cum shoot down my throat.

He tries to pull away but my hands are still firmly on his thighs not letting him pull away, I suck even harder and his legs start to jerk and I hear him let out a tiny chuckle. I loosen my grip and he pulls away. He grabs me by my arms and lifts me to my feet, his eyes are a bright gray now, no longer dark, and his face even seems softer which means our scene is now over and he is back to Christian Grey CEO mode.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asks me and I let out a giggle

"No, I like you to much to try to kill you" I giggle even harder. Just as he was about to pull me for a kiss there is a knock on my door, I hurry myself and straighten out my skirt while Christian fixes his suit I walk over to the door and unlock and Tina pops her head in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey there is a Mr. Welch on line 2 for you, he said it has something to do with one of the background checks that you discussed with him"

"Thank you, I'll take the call in here, Miss Steele can you excuse me for a moment" I nod my head as Tina and I we're walking out my office she started mumbling about how my office smelled like hot dirty sex. Right before I closed the door behind me I could see the smirk spread out on Christian's face.

"So how is it going with you and Mr. Grey? Is he getting the idea of what we do here?"

"Um yeah I think so…he and I were just…" I start to trail off, I really have no clue what to tell her right now, it's not like I can stand there and say oh yeah me and Mr. Grey just got finish having a 'scene' in my office. Oh and by the way him and I have been dating for a few months now but only met a few days ago in person. _Yeah that doesn't sound weird at all, why don't you say that and see how she would react…Hahaha yeah right! _

"Yes I think he is starting to understand, I think I should go over a few more things with him maybe even have him answer a few calls you know to get the full affect"

"Oh that would be perfect, if you want we can set up a few dummy calls for him"

"I'll see what he says first and let you know"

"Ok great, listen I have to get back to my desk, I'll talk to you later are we going to have a girls night this Saturday?"

"Sure I don't see why not, I'll let Kate know and then get back to you and let you know what to bring"

"Ok see you later"

After Tina went back to her office I stood there waiting for Christian to get off the phone but after standing there for over ten minutes I was starting to get worried so I lightly tapped on the door and walked in. Christian was sitting behind the desk looking ever so powerful and handsome barking orders into the phone. I walked over and sat in the chair across from my desk, Christian just sat there and stared at me while listening to whoever it was on the phone, every once in a while a small smile appeared on his lips. After another five minutes he ended his call and stood up. He walked over to the chair I was sitting in and knelt down in front of me giving his best pantie dropping smile.

"Don't bite your lip Ana or I won't hesitate to take you right here in your office and I have already told you before I want your first time to be special and right now I don't think your office would be the best of places" I released my teeth from my lip and gave him a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it"

"Come have dinner with me tonight, we can celebrate your promotion"

"Alright, you can pick me up at my place, say around six?"

"Six it is then" he leans in and kisses my forehead which send shivers down my spine, if this is what it feels like to be in love I don't ever want it to stop

"Baby as much as I would love to stay here all day with you locked in your office I have to go" my heart sinks a little, I don't want him to leave. "I'll have someone pick you up at your apartment at five"

"Ok I'll see you later"

"I'm looking forward to it Miss Steele"

I watch as Christian stands back up and walks over to my office door he takes one last look at me and winks. Oh god how I want this man so bad.

I go back to my desk and start to work. Before I knew it, it was already after three I have no clue where the time has gone but I log off my computer and grab my things and start to head out my office to the front door. The drive home was filled with excitement in a matter of a couple hours I will be on my way to Christian's for our first official date, I wonder what he has in store for me. I pull my car into my parking spot and head to my apartment, I unlock my door and busy myself with getting ready for my date. I drop my keys and my purse on my kitchen table and head over to the bathroom where I turn on the hot water and remove my clothes and get in.

After my shower is finished and I am dried I go into my bedroom and get ready, I have no clue where we are going so I pick out a simple but yet beautiful purple skater dress with an open back and a pair of black flats. I leave my hair down since it is starting to curl at the ends. I apply very little make-up just a bit of purple eye shadow to match my dress and clear lip gloss to give my lips a little shine.

I look at my night stand and my alarm clock reads 4:59 and right when the clock hits five o'clock there is a knock at my door, I start to clap like a little girl when her parents tell her she can have ice cream before dinner. I rush out of my bedroom grab my purse and my phone from the kitchen table and head over to the door when I open it I am greeted by a man wearing a black t-shirt and black suit pants. He has an ear piece in his ear like someone from the FBI would have while out on a steak out.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes I'm Anastasia Steele"

"Ma'am I'm Luke Sawyer I am one of Mr. Grey's security members and I am here to take you to Escala as per Mr. Grey's request"

"Alright lead the way Mr. Sawyer"

"Sawyer ma'am"

"Excuse me?"

"Just Sawyer"

"Ok Sawyer please led the way"

I follow Sawyer down the hallway of my apartment building and outside to Christian's black SUV, Sawyer opens the door for me and I get in he closes the door for me and walks over to the driver seat of the car and gets in himself.

"So Just Sawyer" I say jokingly "Escala what kind of restaurant is it?"

"Escala isn't a restaurant ma'am it's Mr. Grey's penthouse"

"Oh I thought he had said we we're going out for dinner, I must have been mistaken"

About twenty minutes of driving Sawyer drives into an underground garage, he parks in an empty parking spot that is marked **GREY**. He turns off the engine and gets out of the car and heads over to where I am and opens the door for me, I get out of the car and follow him to what looks like a service elevator he pushes the call button and in a matter of second the elevator doors open and Sawyer extends his hand so that I can enter before him. Once I am inside he enters and pushes for the **PH **button and then enters some kind of code, the doors closes and the elevator takes off to the penthouse. It only takes a couple of seconds before the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open again.

Sawyer then again extends his hand so that I can exit the elevator first. I step out into the grandest foyers I think I have ever seen, there are painting all over the walls, there was almost two tables with vases and filled with flowers. There are two double doors which I assume led into Christian's penthouse.

I walk over to the double doors but before I even get the chance to put my hand on the door knob to open it Taylor is there opening the door for me from the other side

"Miss Steele I'm Taylor Mr. Grey's personal Security"

"Hi Taylor, it's nice to meet you"

"Ma'am, Mr. Grey is in his study he'll be down in a moment, can I get you something to drink?"

"No I'm fine I'll just wait until Christian is down"

"Very well Ma'am"

"Please call me Ana. Ma'am makes me feel so old"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but under Mr. Grey's orders I can't"

"Ok how about you just call me Miss Steele then"

"Very well Miss Steele"

I watch as Taylor heads over to the staircase and makes his way up the stairs to what I assume is Christian's study to inform him of my arrival. I take a look around at my surroundings and it is amazing straight ahead of me in a wall of nothing but floor to ceiling windows, there is a balcony door leading outside to a balcony. There is a grand piano and a gray colored couch in an L shape with two end tables at each end of the couch with beautiful stone art table lamps, there are more painting hung on the wall just as there were in the foyer area. Off to my right a bit is a kitchen with state of the art everything. I walk around some more and I see a hallway that has several closed doors.

I hear someone walking down the stairs and I see that it's Taylor, he has a small smile on his face.

"Ma…Um Miss Steele Mr. Grey said he'll be down in a moment and to please make yourself at home and would like for me to offer you a glass of wine while you wait. If you would please follow me into the kitchen"

I follow behind Taylor into the kitchen and there is a woman standing there wiping the counters. Taylor clears his throat and the woman turns around and gives him a loving smile. _Hmm I wonder. _

"Mrs. Jones this is Miss Steele, Miss Steele this is Mrs. Jones Mr. Grey's housekeeper"

"Hello it's nice to meet you Mrs. Jones please call me Ana" She gives me a warm smile

"It's lovely to meet you too Ana, would you care for something to drink?"

"Ah yeah I guess a glass of wine would be good" I say while looking over to Taylor who nods his head and makes his way out of the kitchen to leave me and Mrs. Jones alone. She reaches into a cupboard and grabs two glasses and places them on the counter, she then goes into the wine cooler and pulls out a bottle of white wine. **(FYI I know very little about wine, I always let the waiters choose the wine that pairs well with my meal, so sorry about that) **She uncorks it and pours it into my glass but leaves the other one empty, she slides the glass over to me and I pick it up slowly swirling it around in the glass and then I bring my nose to it and breathe in its aroma then take a sip and let it linger on my tongue for a moment then swallow.

"Mmm this is delicious. Thank you"

"You're welcome Miss…" she stops and I glare at her, I am going to get one of Christian's staff to call me Ana if it's the last thing I do

"Ana, this is one of Mr. Grey's personal favorite" she says with a smile

"Well he has great taste then"

"What do I have great taste in?" Christian says from behind me and causes me to almost jump out of my heels, I turn around and there he is in all his glory looking so handsome in only a pair of dark colored jeans and a red short sleeved polo shirt with the collar popped

"Your wines, this is delicious" I say lifting the glass to my lips and take another sip, he takes the glass from my hands and places it on the counter and pulls me in and starts to suck on my bottom lip causing me to let out a little moan and then he pulls away and looks at me

"Mmm you're right it is delicious" he says with a smirk. He then pulls me in for a hug and I wrap my arms around him and I hear Mrs. Jones let out a gasp. Why does everyone do that?

"Mrs. Jones Anastasia and I will have dinner on the balcony this evening will you arrange it for us" he tells her and she smiles

"Of course Mr. Grey dinner will be ready in fifteen" she then pours him a glad of wine in the empty glass that was sitting on the counter and he picks it up and does the same thing I did earlier

"Come let me show you around while we wait for dinner to be served" I take his hand and follow.

"This is the great room, down the hallway here is the laundry room a few bathrooms and the staff quarters" he says while pointing down the hallway

"Over here is the security office, where Taylor and Sawyer and a few others call home"

"What's upstairs?" I ask knowing damn well that one of the doors I see is his bedroom

"Ahh yes upstairs, come I'll show you" he says with a dirty grin that makes my panties wet

We walk up the stairs and the first door just across the staircase ends up being his study/office. The floors are a dark hardwood there is a large wooden desk in the middle of the room, floor to ceiling bookcases line the walls as well as a smaller L shape couch near the left hand corner, on the right there is a small wet bar filled with crystal bottles of amber colored liquid and a few other bottles as well.

We make our way out of his study and turn down the hallway to our left, there are three doors, he explains to me that two of the rooms are guest rooms and then he holds my hand tight and takes me to the room at the end of the hall. Before he opens the door he stops and looks at me.

"This is my bedroom, you are the first woman besides my mother to ever come in here" he opens the door and walks in but I stay outside of the doorway, when he notices that I didn't follow behind him he turns around and looks at me with upsetting up look

"What's wrong, why don't you want to come in here with me?"

"Nothing, it's just that I feel that this is your personal space and I don't want to invade it"

"Ana I want you to invade in every way possible, your my girlfriend remember that" He takes my hand and pulls me in to his room. There is a large king size bed that is up against a wall with two nightstands on each side as well as a glass door that I can only guess that goes into his own personal bathroom. On the far left of the room is two double doors that are wide open with suits hangs off some hooks **( If you want to get an idea of what the closet looks like, watch the first sex and the city movie. The closet that Big builds for Carrie but instead of all white think of dark hardwood) **

"Wow I think this is the biggest closet I have ever seen in my life, even bigger than your sister's"

"I should punish you for saying that to me" he chuckles

"Come there is one more room I want to show you and I think you might enjoy it" I know exactly what type of room he is talking about and I can't help but to bite my lip

"What did I tell you about biting that lip of yours Anastasia?" he raises an eyebrow to me and I release my lip from my teeth

"Sorry I didn't realize I was doing it, I guess it's a force of habit"

When we step out of his room at the other end of the hall there is another set of doors, it only takes us a few steps to walk over there when I reach for the door knob and try to turn the handle I find that the door is locked. I look over to Christian and he just shakes his head and smiles

"And what is so funny?" I ask him

"You are, do you really think I would leave this room unlocked for my family to just walk in when they come over"

"No I suppose not" he put his hand in his pants pocket and takes out a key. He unlocks the door and slowly opens them, before the light even turns on the smell of the room hits me, the smell of leather and citrus fill my nose. The farther I walk in the more I start to smell wood, you know like fresh cut wood straight from the saw mill. One by one the overhead lights start to come to life they are dim but bright enough to light the room enough to see.

As I look around the room I get the feeling of home, Christian's playroom is just like the one at Elena's club but so much better, the walls are covered in a deep red, there is a four poster king size bed made out of wood. The sheets are made of silk and is just a shade darker than the color on the walls.

There is canes and floggers and whips hung up all over the on wall. There are ropes and chains hanging from the ceiling, above the four poster bed is a ceiling made of mirrors. _Very kinky if you ask me, who wouldn't want to see themselves while fucking at every angle. _

There is a wooden bench and a St. Michaels cross as well as a very high table with a leather table top. There is also a few other things that I am not familiar with but look very interesting.

"So what do you think?" the sight of this room brings tears of joy to my eyes

"Christian this is outstanding, I don't think I have ever seen a playroom like this before"

"I take it that you like it?"

"Like it… Christian no I love it"

"Good I was hoping that I would get this kind of reaction from you" he says to me while wrapping his arms around my waist

"Come dinner should be ready by now"

We head back downstairs to the balcony where our dinner is laid out, the table is simple and cover in tiny tea lights for just enough lighting to see our plates. After eating our pork roast with roasted root vegetables and creamy garlic mashed potatoes.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes it was very good. The best roast pork I have had in years"

"Mrs. Jones really out did herself this time"

As we walk back into the great room I can't help but to wonder if his piano is just for show and tell or if he knows how to play

"Do you know how to play" I say pointing at the piano

"Yes, I have been playing since I was six, would you like to hear something?"

"Sure if it's not too much of a bother"

"For you it would never be a bother"

He sits down on the bench and lifts the key cover he then pats the side of the bench for me to sit next to him. Instead of sitting forward I straddle the bench so that I am facing Christian's side. I just sat there and listened as he played, when he was finished with the first song he continues onto another one. But this song seems so much sadder then the first one, I can feel the hurt in the song my eyes start to water and a lone tear slides down my cheek I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. Once Christian is finished he turns so that he is straddling the bench as well and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Christian that was beautiful" he looks deep into my blue eye and I look deep into his gray eyes. They are burning with desire. And I can feel the magnetic pull between us. "Ana" he whispers

"Christian"

"I'm going to make love to you, I want you so much. You're the only person I'll ever want or need in my life" He picked me from the bench and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into his bed room and placed me on his bed never taking his eyes off me.

He kisses me while his hands explore my body, his touch is amazing. He unhooks my bra and throws it across the room as he leaves trails of kisses down my neck over my breasts and gently grazes my nipples with his teeth. I moan with pleasure and I notice Christian staring at me with a devilish grin on his face.

Without breaking our gaze, he nudges my thighs wide open with his leg and tilts his hips against me. I can feel his erection pulsing against my sex. It is beyond arousing, the thickness of his tip pushes against me and with one small thrust he enters me. I close my eyes tight as soon as I feel the pain of him ripping through my virginity a tear escapes my eyes.

"Are you ok baby?" he ask while still inside me but not moving a muscle so that he won't cause me any more pain.

"Yes I'm fine, I just didn't think it would hurt this bad" I tell him, the pain lingers for a little while longer but slowly eases away. I lift my head up just a little to pull him for a kiss to let him know that I am ok

"I love you Anastasia I swear to god I am going to make this as painless for you as I possibly can" he kisses me softly on the lips running his nose along mine.

"I'm going to start moving ok baby" I nod my head and wrap my hands around his neck

"Oh god Anastasia you're so tight baby, god you feel so fucking good" he moans while slowly thrusting in and out of me I can feel myself building

"Fuck, baby you're clenching, shit you feel so good. God you feel amazing" as he pumps himself into me harder and faster, I know I'm only seconds away.

"Ahhh….Christian….oh god, oh god….yes, yes…Ohhh fuck Christian"

"Give it to me baby, you are MINE"

"Oh god yes"

"Say it Ana I need you to say it, I want to hear the word come out of your mouth"

"Yours Christian, always" and with that my toes start to curl and I explode scream his name at the top of my lungs which sends him into his own climax screaming out my name. He falls on top of me both of us still panting trying to catch our breath.

"You ~Kiss~ Are ~kiss~ So ~ kiss~ Beautiful, god I love you so much, more then you'll ever know"

We lay in his bed just holding each other neither one of us want to move, my head is laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat. His hand is caressing my back and his face is buried in my hair. This feels right like it is meant to be.

"Baby are you awake"

"Yes" I whisper

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm"

"How did you get into it?"

"Into it?"

"You know the lifestyle"

"Oh that, are you sure you want to know?" I ask him

"Yes I want to know everything about you" he tells me

**(Just so everyone knows a few weeks ago while I was reading another story here on FF that I came across where Ana was also into the BDSM lifestyle before she met Christian and in the story Christian had asked her how she got into the BDSM lifestyle and this is what she told him, I figured it would fit so perfect for my story as well. Of course I changed it a bit so I wasn't a complete copy cat. So just in case when you read this if it sounds familiar that is why, but again I changed it up a bit so it wouldn't be exactly the same, I hope you all can forgive me but this is the best way to describe how Ana got into that lifestyle.) **

"Ok well, on my 18th birthday I felt lonely I didn't want to seat in my apartment all night and sulk so I went downtown and came across Elena's club." I took a deep breath and let it out

"It just so happened to be open to the public that night, so I went in not knowing what to expect the whole time I thought it was just a high class bar but when I walked in I got the shock of my life. It was a demonstration night for new submissive. It was one of those things where you could watch but not participate. They had several different demonstrations going on that I could observe, but there was this one." I took another deep breath trying to hide the blush that is now spread throughout my whole body.

"There was a woman just about my age and she was bound to a St. Michaels cross, the girl was beautiful and she was wearing a pair of nipple clamps at first they looked pretty brutal her nipples looked as if they were going to fall off they were clamped on so tight. Her Dom was dressed in all black and he was whipping her with a flogger, he wasn't beating her it was more like a gentle lashing. Every time the flogger hit her I could see that she loved it and she seemed like she didn't have a care in the world and that's what I wanted, I wanted someone else to have control in my life for once even if it was for just a short amount of time I wanted someone else to deal with it and not me. And at that moment I wanted to be in that girls shoes. I think that is when Elena must have seen my reaction to what was going on and she approached me and asked me to come with her to her office. I told her about my life and how everything was so fucked up and she told me that this lifestyle might be just the thing I needed in my life, she told me she would teach me everything that she knows and how to be a good submissive. And here I am today"

**(Hoped you all enjoyed it, again remember it isn't exactly the same I changed it around and add some of my own things to it. Thank you for understanding) **

"What about you how did you get into this lifestyle?"

"Well it's nothing like your story but Elena does play a role in it" He tells me

"Elena? How so?"

"Well you remember when I called Flynn's office and got you instead"

"Yeah I remember that, you were a real jerk to me you know" he lets out a laugh

"I'm sorry for that, but remember when you couldn't reach Flynn and he had someone else covering for him and you and I stayed on the phone for hours just talking about our past"

"Yeah, how your mother died when you were four and how her boyfriend/pimp used you as his own personal ashtray" he closed his eyes and I could feel him shudder underneath me

"Yes" he whispers "But there is more to it than that. As I was growing up with the Grey's I became a troubled youth, when I came into my teenage years I got even worst. I started drinking and doing drugs I was always getting into fights" He takes a deep breath and lets it out just like I did when I was explain my story

"Elena is a family friend, my mother and her go way back"

"Wait so is that why Elena was at the Gala the other night?"

"Yes. Now will you let me finish"

"Of course, I'm sorry please continue"

"When I was fifteen Elena had come up with a plan that would help me, I would go to her house and work for her such as yard work and anything else that she needed me to do, well one day while I was cleaning away the brush that I had cut down in her backyard she came out in this tight leather dress with a tray of lemon aide. I took the glass and drank it I gave her my thanks and the next thing I knew her lips crashed onto mine and I liked it, I mean really liked it but what happened next shocked me and excited me all at the same time" he paused for a moment

"What did she do?" I asked

"She slapped me. Hard! And then just walked away like nothing happened"

"That makes no sense"

"Anastasia if you don't let me finish I'm going to take you over my knee and spank the shit out of you"

"Mmmm"

"ANA!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry" I try to stifle a giggle

"This went on for a couple of more weeks, she would come up to me kiss me with such force and then slap me and walk away, well one day instead of slapping me she grabbed me and started to rub on my cock, next thing I knew I was in her bedroom with her fucking the shit out of her"

"Ok so how did the whole BDSM come into play then?" I asked

"It didn't start until a month later, she explained to me just like you that it would help and make me feel better and help me control my anger issues, the first few years I was her Sub then later she teach me how to become a Dom and then she Sub for me for a few years" my heart sank hearing that Christian was her Sub for the first few year but it felt crushed when he said she Subbed for him

"Do you…Did you" I stopped for a moment trying to hold in the cries that I want to shed after hearing his confession of his relationship with Elena

"What? Ana please tell me" he picks up my chin so that I am looking at him

"Do you still Dom for her?"

"No that ended long ago I promise"

"Did you love her?"

"In the beginning I thought I did, I was a horny teenage fucking an older woman, But as time went on she taught me that love was for fools and that people in our lifestyle didn't need love to be happy" Well that just hit me like a ton of bricks. If Elena teach him that love was for fools then maybe when he told me that he loved me he didn't mean it and just said it because he thought that is what I wanted to hear while he was taking my virginity

"Oh" I said with disappointment in my tone and move myself from his chest to the empty spot in the bed

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just…."

"Just what Ana, tell me you know you can tell me anything"

**I hate to leave you guys with such a cliff a hanger but I am already at 10,000 words and after spending the last week working on this chapter I figured I needed to make it count for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. Also wanted you all to know I started myself a FaceBook page you can fine me under GreyShades OfSteele **


	9. Chapter 9

"Just what Ana, tell me you know you can tell me anything"

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I love them. I forgot to mention that when Christian popped Ana's cherry that yes he did use a condom. But here is the thing I want them to rush into everything I want them to have a HEA and even thought she is 22 which is very young to become a wife and mother but I think that is just what Ana needs. And besides in the book Christian and Ana only knew each other for like 2 months before he popped the question and then a month later they we're married and a month after that she was pregnant with Teddy. As of right now they have known each other for about 4-5 months. **

I laid there looking at him with tears still heavy in my eyes, at this moment I really didn't know what to say. Elena had taught him that love was for fools, I remember her mentioning the same thing to me and for a while I believed her but after that night spending hours on the phone with Christian my thoughts about love changed. I wanted to be loved by someone and I wanted to love them.

"It's just that…Um…you said Elena has taught you that love is for fools, how are you even sure that what you feel for me is love and not just lust?"

"Ana, yes Elena may have taught me that, but you're the one who showed me love from the first moment we talked on the phone. You listened to me. Sure Flynn listen's to me but that's because I pay him to do it, but you did it on your own free will and I will always love you for that"

"Oh Christian" I sobbed with pure happiness

"Ana believe me when I said that I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life and no matter what ever happens between the two of us I will always love you and will be forever grateful for everything you have given me"

"I love you too Christian and I will always love you"

We held each other close until we both started to drift off to sleep. At seven in the morning my phone started to go off.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone still asleep

"Ana where the hell are you it's seven o'clock and your ass isn't at work" I looked at the alarm clock and indeed it read 7:04am

"Shit! I'm so sorry I'll be right there, I must have forgot to set the alarm, I swear I am on my way right now" I hung up the phone and quickly got out of the bed looking for my clothes.

"Good morning beautiful" Christian said while yawning

"It's not as good as you think it is. It's just after seven and I'm late for work, Tina just called me and she is pissed"

"Don't worry I'll have a talk with Tina" he tells me

"Oh no you don't Christian, no one at my job knows that we are together, I don't want people to think I have the upper hand because I am dating the boss"

"Technically I'm your boss's boss, so whatever I say goes and besides Kate knows about us"

"Yes Kate knows but I don't want the rest of my workers to know because then they will think that me dating you was the reason I got the promotion"

"But it isn't, you worked very hard to get that promotion and your hard work shows for it"

"Yes but they won't see it that way, Just please Christian do this for me and don't say anything for now"

"Alright" he lets out a sigh "I won't say anything for now, but sooner or later everyone will find out"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he says to me giving me a funny looks

"What's that look for?"

"What look?" he smirks

"That look" I point to his face as if my finger was a mirror

"I don't know what you're talking about" he says laughing, I love his playful side

"Really Christian"

"Oh you mean this look" and before I knew it he jumped off the bed and ran over to where I was stand and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up and twirled me around causing me to giggle

"I love that sound"

"What sound?"

"Your laugh, it fills my heart with warmth knowing that I make you happy"

"You do make me happy Christian, very happy. No one has ever made me feel this way before" I tell him before placing a sweet romantic on his lips

"Ok really Christian I need to get ready, unlike you I don't own my own company and can have other people run it for me whenever I see fit"

"Fair enough, I'll let you get dressed. Do you need a change of clothes?"

"That would be nice but I don't have time to run to my apartment, I'll just wear what I had on yesterday it's no big deal"

"I had Taylor pick a few things out for you yesterday before you came here"

"What? You made Taylor go shopping for clothes for me"

"No I had my personal shopper pick out clothes for you and Taylor just picked them up for the store"

"Christian I can't have you do that for me"

"I can and I will, you are my girlfriend and what I want to do with my money in my choice. Now if you have a problem with that I'll just go ahead and make that phone call to Tina to let her know that my girlfriend won't be coming into work today because she is busy getting tied up for refusing my gifts"

"No! Ok, ok where are the clothes?"

"In my closet on the right side you'll see it" I walk into his closet and I am frozen to in my spot, I don't know when it happened but the whole right side of his closet that once held his clothes is now replaced with the most beautiful wardrobe I have ever seen.

"Christian" I call out for him

"Yes" he answers back

"Can you come here for a moment" he walks into the closet with a towel around his waist, I think I caught him just before he was getting into the shower

"What is all this?"

"Your clothes. Don't you like them?"

"Christian I love them, they are very beautiful but why so many, a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt would have been fine with me"

"Anastasia as cute as your are in just jeans and a t-shirt, I feel that you should have the finer things in life and while you are with me that is exactly how I want it to be, nothing but the best for the woman I love" how can I say no to that.

"Thank you" I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands snaked around my waist picking me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist making his towel drop to the floor. _Oooo la la morning sex is always the best. Hey that rhymed! _His kiss is passionate and urging for more, he walks over to the bed and instead of laying me down he sits down on the edge of the bed with my legs still wrapped around him.

He reaches over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer and pulls out a foil packet. I can feel his hand making quick work of ripping it open behind my back. He leans back a little exposing his erection that is standing at attention between our stomachs, he rolls the condom over his erection and lifts me up so that I have hovering over him. Oh god I am so going to be late for work but this is so worth it.

He lowers me down slowly since my body is still getting used to his massive size and length, once he is fully inside me I feel my body take over and I soon start to move my hips back and forth and then changing to up and down. I want this to last feeling him inside of me so I keep at a slow pace not wanting to end our beautiful love making.

"Oh god Ana, you feel so good baby. So tight, I don't know how much longer I can hold on" just hearing him moan in between words helps build my climax.

"Christian I'm so close….Oooo…Mmm"

"That's it baby let me feel you, I want to feel you. Come for me baby show me you love me" he grunts and I slowly pick up speed because I am on the edge of my orgasm

"Oooooo GOD Christian!" I scream

"That's it baby…..Ooooo Fuck ANA!" Christian screams out from his own climax

We stayed there for a few minutes just basking in our afterglow of morning sex. If this is what it'll be like waking up to this man every morning then so be it.

"Christian" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to work" he looks at me for a moment almost like he was shocked at what I just said but then burst out laughing. After a few minutes of both of us laughing at my comment he lifts me off of him and bring me to my feet and leans his forehead against mine.

"Ok you go to work and I'll call you around lunch time"

"Ok sounds good" He kissed me and then walked into the bathroom, as much as I wanted to join him in that nice hot shower of his I really had to go to work.

Running an hour late to work and I finally made it to my office building. Quickly running to my office and powering on my computer I send a quick message to Tina

**I am really sorry for being late, I must have forgot to set my alarm, it'll never happen again –Ana **

I waited for a reply back from Tina but I never got one, so I just got straight to work answering calls filling out paper work. Wow this job is much more demanding than I thought it would, filling out people time cards making sure no one is getting underpaid or overpaid, authorizing vacation time all while answering phones. How Tina does this shit I have no idea, I now have more respect for her then I have ever did before.

When lunch time comes around Kate peeks her head inside my door.

"Hey Ana, Elliot is here and we we're wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with us?"

"Yeah what did you guys have in mind?"

"I was thinking cheeseburgers" Kate says to me with a huge smile, ever since I have known Kate she has always had a soft spot for cheeseburgers. I swear she eats like three or four of them a week but still manages to have the perfect body.

"That sounds really good, I'll meet you guys by the front door"

"Ok don't take too long" she tells me. Me! She is worried about me taking too long she is the type of person who you have to tell to get ready now two days before an event.

I log off my computer and grab my purse and make my way to the front door where Elliot and Kate are waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asks

"Yep let's go I am starving"

We walk about two blocks until we get to the cheeseburger house, best cheeseburgers in all of Seattle. The three of us are shown to our table, and we place our order. While Kate and I are talking with each other Elliot has been texting non-stop to someone.

"Elliot!" Kate yells at him

"What?"

I'm sorry babe but my company is putting a bid in for a construction site downtown"

"So we're trying to have lunch here"

"Babe the food isn't even here yet, and this job mean a lot to me right now, if we get this, this will put my company on the map" Elliot tries to explain to a very pissed off Kate

"What kind of job?" I ask

"The city wants to build a new courthouse and if they take our bid we're talking millions not to mention our name plastered everywhere"

"But baby your name is already plastered everywhere, your company is well respected all around town" Kate tells Elliot

"Yes but that is all thanks to my brother, this job has nothing to do with Christian, it's not his courthouse or his new club or whatever else he wants me to build for him, this is just me and my company" Elliot explains to Kate

"Well I think it's amazing and I wish you the best of luck Elliot" I tell him

"Thanks Ana"

A couple of minutes later our food arrives, Elliot puts down his phone and digs right into his cheeseburger as well as Kate and myself. While Elliot takes care of the check Kate and I go outside for some fresh air and wait for Elliot. As Kate and I are waiting we see a familiar face walking towards us.

"Hello Ana, it's so nice to see you, it's been a while hasn't it"

"Jack what do you want?"

"You know what I want Anastasia" Jacks says to me and then licks his lips

"Go fuck yourself Jack you're not coming anywhere near Ana" Kate yells at him

"That's what you think, Ana knows that we are meant to be together, don't you Ana" Jack reaches out and tries to grab my hand but I take a step back and so does Kate

"You need to leave now Jack"

"This won't be the last time you see me again"

"Oh believe me it will"

"What are you going to do fire me?"

"Yes!" I hiss at me

"You don't have that kind of power, you're just a simple shift manager"

"Believe me when I say I do"

"Go ahead and try it you little cock tease you'll be sorry" and with that he turns on his heels and walks away. I am standing there with Kate and I can feel my whole body start to shake, just then Elliot walk out of the burger joint and see's that Kate is holding me trying to calm m down and keep me from shaking.

"What the fuck are you ok Ana?"

"No she isn't we need to get her back to work and call Christian right away" Elliot doesn't even wait for us to get back to the answering service he pulls out his phone and starts to dial a number which I am sure is Christian's.

"Hey bro listen you need to get to the answering service right now….Ana is fine just a little shaken….It was that ass hole Jack Hyde that works with her….Yeah see you soon"

"Ok Christian is on his way he'll be there in a few minutes" Both Elliot and Kate hold me by my arm as we walk back to the office once we are there we head straight into my office. Kate goes over to Tina to explain to her what happened before she goes bat shit crazy for Kate and I not answering phones.

The three of us wait in my office for what feels like hours when really it has only been about ten minutes, all of a sudden we hear screaming and yelling coming from down the hallway near Tina's office. I wonder what the hell is going on. _You're Greek God of a man just walked that's what's going on and from the sound of it he doesn't sound too happy. _

"Where is she? Where is Ana?" Elliot walks over to my office door and opens it and calls out for Christian. No more than five seconds later Christian comes barreling into my office, he looks at Kate and then runs over to me and crouches down in front of me holding my head in his hands rubbing his thumb over my cheeks.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yes Christian I'm fine, I'm just a little shaking up right now"

"That fucker is fired, I knew I should of fucking fired his ass the minute Roach signed the company over to me" he puts his forehead on mine and looks me in the eyes his gray to my blue, I can see the hurt in his eyes I know he wishes he was there with me when we came across Jack after lunch.

"Kate can you please tell Tina to come in here"

"Sure I'll be right back" Christian turns his head and watches as Kate leaves my office to go get Tina

"From now on your going to have someone from my team with you at all times"

"But…"

"No buts about it Anastasia, I told you I will do anything to protect you and keep you out of harm's way"

"Christian I think you're over reacting just a little"

"Over reacting" he shouts "I'm not over reacting on anything Ana, you are my girlfriend and if I had my way right now you would be my wife so don't think that I am over reacting about anything"

"Christian please" I can't believe he is going there again about marriage. Shit we have only been really dating, dating for less than a week, I love him so much but Christ. There is no doubt in my mind that when the time is right I will say yes to his proposal but right now just isn't the time.

There is a knock on the door and both Christian and I look over and see Tina walk in.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Grey?"

"Yes I want Jack Hyde terminated as of right now"

"Under what grounds Mr. Grey? You can't just fire someone without reasonable cause"

"You want reasonable cause, Not only did Jack Hyde just threatened my girlfriend but several weeks ago he broke into my girlfriend's apartment and did some unthinkable things with her belongs" _Oh shit he just let the cat out of the bag. _Damn it Christian

"Girlfriend?" Tina looks over to me with a surprised look on her face

"Yes, Anastasia and I are dating. Is that a problem Mrs. Robinson?" **(Yes you read right her last name is Robinson)**

"No Mr. Grey I will draw up the paper work right now and have you sign them when I am finished" Tina walks out of my office in a huff.

"Christian I thought I made it very clear I didn't want anyone to know about us besides family"

"I'm sorry Ana but I had no other choice to tell her, if you're that worried about it I will have a NDA. She won't be able to disclose anything to anyone and if she does she'll regret it"

"Christian I know Tina she won't say anything you don't have to worry"

"It doesn't matter Ana I am still making her sign one just to be on the safe side, she may be your friend and she may even have helped you in the past but you have no idea what one person would do for money"

"I understand Christian" I look deep into his eye then kiss the tip of his nose.

About twenty minutes later Tina walks back into my office and hands Christian the paperwork, he takes a pen off my desk and quickly signs it and sit back down in the chair next to me. Tina takes the paperwork back from him and leaves my office once again. For the last five minutes Christian has been texting non-stop on his phone to who I have no clue but as he put his phone back in my jacket pocket someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" I call out and when the door opens I see that it is Taylor

"Sir I have the NDA that you requested"

"Thank you Taylor can you make sure Mrs. Robinson signs it"

"Yes Sir" Taylor nods his head in my direction and all I can muster is a weak smile

For the rest of my shift the four of us just sit in my office, Christian and Elliot seem to be discussing Elliot's bid that he put in for the new courthouse while Kate and I have been planning our Saturday girls night.

"So how about we go to a club on Saturday instead of staying in and playing cards or watching movies"

"That sounds like it could be a lot of fun" I tell her

"What sounds like a lot of fun?" Elliot asks

"Going to a club Saturday night for our girl's night we have once a month" Kate tells him

"Oh yeah what club did you have in mind?" Christian asks

"Well I was driving around the other day and came across this one place, it was closed but it sounded interesting" Kate explains

"What was the name of the club?" I ask

"Umm Red something" she thinks about it for a minute "Oh wait I remember it was called Red Room"

"No!" both Christian and I say in unison

"Geez what's up with you two? It didn't seem so bad on the outside have you guys been there before?" Kate asks. Shit I can't let her find out about that place if we go there Elena will see me and wonder why I am there now that Christian is my Dom/boyfriend

"I don't think anyone should go to a place that is called the Red Room sounds like a hole in the wall kind of bar where cheap hookers go too to find an easy lay" I tell her while looking at Christian and he just nods in approval

"I agree with Ana, besides why go to a place like that when you can go to one of the nicest clubs in town"

"And what club might that be?" I ask Christian

"The mile high club"

"Please I have been trying to get into the club for ages every time I go there the line out the door in a mile long so it is impossible for us to get in there" Kate says while pouting

"Not when you know the owner"

"You know the owner" I ask Christian

"You're looking at him baby" he smirks. _Rich bastard! _

"Oh Christian you are too much, is there anything you don't own in Seattle?"

"I don't own you baby" Oh god here we go again. _You know he is never going to give up on it, he loves you to damn much. _

"Maybe one day Mr. Grey" I cup his face in my hands and look into his eye, I swear I think I see his eyes starting to tear

Three o'clock rolls around and the four of us are startled by a knock at the door, When the door opens we see that it's Tina and Taylor

"Mr. Grey, Jack Hyde is here for his shift" Tina informs us and my heart drops into my stomach

"Thank you Tina, please send him to the conference room" Tina nods her head and leaves

"Are you ready for this baby?"

"No" I say breathless

"Baby there is nothing to be scared about" _That's what you think, he managed to break into my apartment played with my panties and has been bother me for the last year or so and even more the last 4 months. _

"Maybe it would be best if I just stay here with Kate. I'm sure you and Taylor can handle it all without me there"

"Is that what you want baby?"

"Yes please Christian"

"Ok. Taylor let's go" Kate comes over and holds my hand and we both watch Christian and Taylor exit my office. This is not going to be good. But that Son of a bitch needs to be fired he has been nothing but a boil.

About five minutes later we start to hearing screaming coming from down the hall. Oh shit what the hell is going on. At this moment I am glad that I stayed behind if I was in that room I am sure I would of only made matters worse.

"**Mr. Hyde I am sure you are aware why I am here"…."I'm sorry Mr. Grey I wish I could say that I do"…."Don't play dumb Hyde, we know it was you who broke into Miss Steele's apartment"…."You have no proof Grey"…."I don't need proof"…."Go fuck yourself Grey"….GET THE FUCK OUT YOU ARE FIRED"…."You think firing me is going to keep me away from her, she wants me. Tell me something Grey does her ass look amazing in those panties of hers? We all know you have been fucking her from day one" **Everything goes quite for a minute we don't hear any more screaming coming from Christian or Jack. I open my office door and go look for Christian when I get half way down the hall I see Jack, I stop I am frozen he has a busted lip and what looks like a black eye forming on his left eye. He stands there and smirks at me while licking his lips. I start to walk backwards to head back to my office but before I even reach the door Jack has me pinned to the wall.

"You fucking bitch" he slaps me across the face and I scream out in pain. Christian and Taylor both come running over. Christian grabs Jack by the back of the neck and pulls him off me and throws him to the floor and climbs on top of him and starts to beat him.

"Stop Christian" but he doesn't, he just keeps on going. "Christian stop this right now" I scream at the top of my lungs. Christian's head pops up and his face is just blank like it isn't even him.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask him, but he just stares at me with that blank face.

**Short Chapter I know, but it's better than nothing right. I hope you all like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

"What is wrong with you?" I ask him, but he just stares at me with that blank face.

**Thanks Everyone. All your kind words mean so much to me, I am really glad you all enjoy this story so much. I just hope I am doing it justice for all of you. **

I walk over to him and place my hands on his arms trying to get him to look at me.

"Christian" I whisper, but still nothing "Christian" I say a little louder. Nope nothing

"CHRISTIAN" I yell and then put my hand on his chest, and that's what does it, he blinks eyes a few times and he comes out of his trance he looks down to where my hands are resting and I quickly remove my hands

"Christian what were you thinking, don't you understand the repercussions of what you just did?"

"I was protecting you from him, he could have hurt you" he hissed through his teeth

"Alright" I throw my hands up "Now what are we going to do?"

"Ma'am if I may" Taylor says and I nod my head towards him "Please Taylor"

"I'll take care of everything, you won't need to worry about a thing"

"Thank you Taylor, can you also please call someone to come and clean up this mess on the floor, I'm taking Mr. Grey to my apartment to clean him up, after your finish would you mind dropping off some clean clothes for him"

"Yes ma'am" Taylor waits for us to leave before he takes hold of the situation. We all walk out the front door together and make our way to my car. Once we get there all hell breaks lose

"What the fuck were you thinking bro?"

"What the fuck do you think I was thinking, I was protecting what was MINE"

"You could have killed him bro, did you ever think about that"

"And I would have too"

"ENOUGH" I scream as I reached my car "Taylor is taking care of it, just stop this fucking bickering" They both looked at me like I have grown two heads. Even Kate is looking at me differently

"Alright you all have a choice either you guys are going to follow me to my apartment or we can all split ways right here and call each other later" I say point to Kate and Elliot

"I think we'll just go to Elliot's place for the rest of the day" Kate tells me

"Fine. Christian get in" he does what he was told and for a moment I feel like I am in control of everything. _Feels good right, don't get used to it. _

When we are about half way to my apartment I think the shock of everything has finally set in with Christian his hands are shaking and his legs won't stop bouncing up and down. And to be honest it's starting to piss me off. We pull up to my apartment building and I park my car. Christian doesn't get out right away he just sits there in my car looking forward. I walk over to his side of the car and open the door, I crouch down so that I am eye level with him.

"Christian you need to talk to me, tell me what's wrong?" I ask him

"I…I never had someone talk to me like that before expect…"

"Elena?" I ask him

"Yes" his whispers

"Christian I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that someone needed to take control of the situation"

"And you did a mighty fine job, but you do understand that talking to me like that deserves a punishment unlike no other"

"I am looking forward to it, but right now we need to clean you up and feed you then we can talk punishments"

"As you wish"

After Christian finally gets out of my car we make our way to my apartment it doesn't take long before we are at my front door.

"So this is where you live" Christian asks me as I pull my keys out of my pocket

"Yep, it's not much but I like it" I put my key in and turn the lock, I open the door and wave my hand so that Christian and walk in a head of me.

"So what do you think" I ask him

"I like it, it's small and homey"

"I know it's nothing compared to your ivory tower in the sky but it's what I have called home for the last few years"

"Well I do believe you said you were going to clean me up Miss Steele and feed me so we can get at to the task at hand"

"Your right I did, didn't I, the first aid kit is in the bathroom why don't you take a seat in the living room and I'll be right back"

"Don't keep me waiting or it'll be added to your punishment" Really? Is that the game you want to play, well game on Mr. Grey

"I wouldn't dream of it Sir" I purr. His eye brow rises and his gray eyes go from light to dark. _Yep I think he got the message. _I make a mad dash down the hallway and into my bathroom, I think Christian can tell my excitement cause as I was running to the bathroom I heard him let out a chuckle.

After getting the kit from under the sink I do a quick look over of myself. _Everything seems to be in order. _I make my way back into the living room while Christian is still sitting on the couch I kneel in front of him and place the kit next to him on the couch, he is watching me very carefully never taking an eye off of me with every move I make.

"This may sting a little" I say as I pour a small amount of peroxide on a wash cloth and begin cleaning the small cuts on his knuckles. I can hear him hiss through his teeth as I pat each cut with the wash cloth.

"How is that?" I ask as I slowly blow on the cuts trying to dry the peroxide

"Much better" he has a hint of a smirk on his face as I continue to blow on his knuckles. I then move to his other hand and begin. He doesn't hiss like he did with his other hand probably it's because he knew what to expect.

After drying the other hand with my light blows I take out a large ball of bandage and start to wrap his knuckles being very careful not to wrap to tight or they will start to bleed again. I then place a small kiss on top of each bandage.

"There all better" I say, and then begin to bite my lip a little because I know what is going to happen now. _Let the fun begin! _

"It appears so Miss Steele" I stood up from being on my knee's as much as I am used to this position my knees kind of hurt right now. Just as I was about to go put the first aid kit back under my sink Christian grabs me by my wrist.

"Where do you think you are going" He says in his oh so sexy Dom voice

"I was going to put this away" I pause for a moment knowing where this is going and then add "Sir"

"Kneel now!" he circles around me clockwise and then back, I never look up at him I keep my head bowed down with my knees apart and my palms up, it's what people of the BDSM world called the perfect submissive pose.

"Do you understand why you're going to be punished Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir"

"And what do you think I should do to you Anastasia?"

"I…I don't know Sir, whatever Sir wants to do"

"Whatever Sir wants to do huh?" _Shit you should have never said that. _Can it you twit he wouldn't do anything I couldn't handle

"Yes Sir"

"Put your hands behind your back and don't move until I tell you too" I do as I am told and put my hands behind my back and stay as still as I possibly can. I hear him walk away but where he is going I have no clue I am not going to risk the chance to look up and see what he is doing or where he is going.

So here I am five minutes later still kneeling in the middle of my living room with my hands behind my back and my face down waiting for him to come back. I hear him walking back into the living room, he is standing right behind me, god the amount of electricity coming off him right now is insane so insane that if he stood next to one of my electrical outlets I wouldn't have to pay my electric bill for a year that's how instance it is right now.

"Are you ready for your punishment Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir, I am Sir"

"Stand up" I do as I am told still keep my hands behind my back

"Good girl" I feel the tips of his fingers brush up against my skin going from the top of my neck down to my lower back where my hands are. He grabs hold of my wrists and I can feel that he is tying them together with something. A belt maybe?

"Turn around and face me" again I do as I am told and turn to face him. He takes two steps back so that I get a full view of him, his feet are bare but he is still wearing his suit pants and his shirt which is unbuttoned to about half way down his six pack. _Fuck me he is gorgeous. _Both his hands still have the bandages on them which is a good thing because for a moment I was afraid he would take them off just for a scene.

"Do you like what you see Anastasia" he says with a smirk

"Yes Sir, very much Sir" and then I bite on my bottom lip. HARD!

"It seems we are at a tiny disadvantage since we are at your apartment and not mine, so we are very limited to the amount of punishment you get"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir" Am I sorry? No not really, would I rather be at his penthouse in his playroom? Of fucking course I would rather be there tied to the cross or hung from the ceiling. We have yet to have a scene in his playroom.

"So for the moment I think we are just going to have to spank you with my bare hand but keep in mind I may punish you again once we are in the playroom" he starts to lip his lips.

"Yes Sir" he takes another step back now he is rubbing his index finger along his lips.

"I think you have seen enough for the time being" he takes his tie out from his back pocket and takes three steps so that he is right in front of me. His breathing is now hard and deep. He cups my face with his hands and looks me in the eyes and then down at my lips. I nod my head letting him know I give full permission for him to kiss me. His kiss is soft and sweet but then I go for passion and deepen the kiss our tongues entwine with each other's. He is slowing down and starts to suck on my bottom lips pulling it fully into his mouth I feel his tongue licking it as if it was a sucker. _God that feels good. FYI girlfriend your panties are soaked. _No shit Sherlock. He stops and looks me dead in the eye

"Ana you remember the safe word don't you?"

"Red and Yellow Sir"

"Good girl, if it gets too much for you I want you to tell me and I'll stop"

"I will Sir"

"I love you Ana so fucking much"

"I love you too Christian, I mean Sir"

"Ana when I tell you I love you no matter if it is a scene I always want you to call me Christian never Sir, do you understand?"

"Yes" he gives me another passionate kiss but breaks away shortly after and walks behind me and places the tie over my eyes as if it was a blind fold and ties it tight so that I can't see. When he is finish he runs his hands again from the top of my neck to my lower back then when he comes to my hands he grips them and pulls them so that I can feel his rock hard erection in my hands. He lets out a low growl.

His hand then move to my backside where he slowly rubs tiny circles on my right cheek and before I know it I hard smack from his hand comes down. **Smack** "One Sir" he rubs my cheek again until the stinging goes away. Then another hard smack comes and this time it is on my left cheek. **Smack **"Two Sir" again he rubs on my left cheek until the stinging goes away. He repeats over and over again alternating each cheek as he goes. By the time we reach fifteen my panties are soaking wet and my juices are literally running down my leg. If he keeps going there is no doubt in my mind that I will end up combusting.

He stops his rubbing and walks to the front of me. "Your ass is the finest shade of red right now" I am sure it is

"Thank you Sir, I hope it pleases Sir"

"It does please me very much Anastasia" I feel him crouch down in front of me both his hand are caressing my feet then slowly moves up to my legs and calf's. They make their way up to my thighs.

He puts both of his hands in the middle of my thighs and pushes them apart even more than they already are. His hands move up my thigh even more, to where he is only inches away from my sex. I can feel this heat of his breath on my thighs. His tongue starts to lick up my juices that was running down my leg, he licks and licks moving higher and higher, and that's when I am about to lose it his tongue starts to lick in between the folds of my sex. _Fuck it that's it we're done, you better beg for mercy now. _

"Ah…Sir…please"

"Please what Anastasia?"

"Please Sir let me come" he doesn't say anything he just attacks my sex again with his mouth. Fuck I can't take it…fuck…fuck…fuck if I come without his permission god only knows what he would do.

"Please Sir"

"Tell me baby, tell me what you want" I have been telling you I need to come like NOW!

"Please I need to come Sir, please Sir please"

"As you wish baby, come for me baby" Thank fuck for that. He inserts two fingers into me and his thumb presses against my clit and it send me into Nirvana

"Oooo…..Fuuuccckkk….Shit…oh shit, oh shit…Ahhhh" his fingers are still pumping into me as I am riding out my orgasm. With one swift move he undoes the belt from my wrist and removes his tie from my eyes. I blink my eyes a few times to adjust to the light in the room. When my eyes finally adjust I am met his gray eyes they are dark and wanting. He takes out a condom from his pants pocket and unzips his pants freeing his massive erection. He rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolls it over his hard on.

"Put your hands around my neck baby, this is going to be hard and fast" I do as I am told once again, I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands grab my ass lifting me over his erection. He takes his index finger and pushes my panties over to the side. Before I could even think twice he pounds into me with such force it causes me to scream out.

"Fuck baby you're so tight, oh god baby you feel so good around my cock. Fuck baby" I can feel myself building again my walls start to tighten again my pussy is gripping his throbbing cock.

"Come for me baby, come all over my cock baby I want to feel you" That's it those words send me over the edge and my orgasm burst from within me. Christian mouth attacks mine as his orgasm takes over his body. Christian slowly walks over to the couch and lowers himself down while still inside me. I lay my head on his chest trying to catch my breath. We just sit there for minutes just holding each other. This is where I want to be, both him and I just melt into each other.

"Baby that was amazing" he says to me now that his breathing is under control

"MmmHmm" is all I can muster to say right now my body is still on cloud nine right now

"Ana we need to get up and eat something" he tells me. Always thinking about food Mr. Grey.

"How about we just order some Chinese and let them deliver" I tell him

"Sounds good baby" he kisses the top of my head before he lifts me off of him. He stands up and removes the condom walks into the kitchen and tosses it into the garbage can.

Christian makes a quick phone call to Taylor asking him to pick up some Chinese food on his way over with his clothes. And in no time at all Taylor is knocking at my apartment door with an overnight bag in one hand and a bag full of Chinese food in the other. We sat on my living room floor enjoying our meal and just talked. We talked about everything anything that came to our minds.

When dinner was over Christian went and took a shower while I cleaned up our mess from dinner. While I was standing in front of the kitchen sink washing our glasses and plates I felt his warm arms snake around me. I could feel the water from his hair drip down my back. He trailed tiny soft kissed from behind my ear to the middle of my back. He always seem to know they right spots to turn me on.

"Christian what are you doing" I say in a breathless pant because his hands are traveling around my hips and down the side of my thighs

"Just watching you do the dishes baby" I can feel his erection grind into my backside. What is it about me doing the dishes that really turns him on, he did the same thing when we we're at his parent's house the day after the Gala during brunch.

"Is this turning you on Mr. Grey?" I ask him while pushing my ass up against his erection

"MmmHmm" he kisses the back of my neck.

"You know Mr. Grey we all can't afford a housekeeper to clean up everything that gets dirty, some of us have to do it on our own"

"That's why I think you should move in with me" I drop the wine glass that was in my hand in the sink, I stand there frozen at his words. We have only been officially dating for maybe 2 weeks, granite yes we have known each other for months now and know a lot about each other but this all seems like it is moving so fast, next thing I know he will be asking for my hand in marriage. _He kind of already ask you didn't he while you were at his parent's where he said and I quote "I like the sight of you barefoot in the kitchen, all you need now is a swollen belly" I don't know about you but that is kind of asking to marry you and be the mother of his kids. _

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for us to be moving in together?" I feel his body go lump, Shit he is upset now. He turns me around and reaches behind me to turn off the kitchen sink. He cups my face with his hands.

"No I don't think it's too fast. I love you and you love me we are so happy with each other, I want to be able to wake up every morning and the first thing I want to see is your beautiful face lying next to me. We have a spark between us, you said it yourself that it's 'our love' so let's let our love grow into something more" That is the sweetest thing I think any man has ever said to me. Oh shit now I have tears coming down my face.

"Can you give me a little time to think about it? Please"

"How much time do you need? A few days a week?" he questions me

"A month"

"A month Ana?"

"Yes a month, I know it seems like a long time away but I really need to think about it, I have never lived with anyone before and besides what would your family think. Wouldn't they find it strange that the two of us are living together after only knowing each other for a short period of time?"

"No my family loves you, you have changed me in so many ways and my whole family can see that"

"I've changed you?"

"Yes you have, you are my everything and I don't ever want that to change, I don't know what it is but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If someone had asked me a year ago where I saw myself I would tell them buried elbows deep in paper work, but now all I see is a life with you"

"Oh Christian" a few more tears escape my eyes running down my cheeks and covering my lips with their salty ness. His thumb wipes away the tears from under my eyes. He kisses the tears away that have pooled at my lips, I lean in and deepen the kiss we both moan in each other's mouth. His towel falls from his waist leaving him naked in the middle of my kitchen looking like the Greek God that he is. He lifts me up and carry's me to my bedroom.

"I'm going to show you how much you mean to me" he lowers me down on the bed, his hands are caressing every inch of my body sending jolts right to my core. He removes my shirt and cups both of my breast with his hands kneading them. His lips never leave mine his eyes are soft with need. His hands move lower his index fingers around the hem of my pantie line and slowly tugs them away. His hands go to the back of my knees lifting my legs to his waist. He reaches over to my nightstand and grabs a condom and rips it open. He unrolls it over his erection. He looks me square in the eyes and I give him a nod of my head and he thrust into me hard and then stills himself.

"Christian what are you doing? Why did you stop?"

"Because I want you to just feel me every inch of me" I try to buck my hips into his but he has such a tight grip on me that I can barely move.

"Please Christian please" I beg

"Please what baby, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, I'll give you the world"

"Make love to me Christian, love me show me that you love me" he starts to move slow pumping in and out in slow motion. God this feels divine.

"I love you baby with all my heart" he kisses me

"I love you too Christian always and forever" I kiss him back

He doesn't pick up his pace he stays slow and steady always keeping his eyes open and fixed on mine. His gray to my blue. His eyes are turning glossy with tears.

"Touch me baby, I want you to touch me. I need to feel your hands on me" I lower my hands from his shoulders and grab hold of his pecks and give them a slight squeeze.

"That's it baby don't stop" he starts to pick up his pace a little more. I can feel my walls tighten together around his cock, it's only a matter of time before my climax reaches its peek

"Oh god Christian" I pant

"I feel you baby, I am so close" I close my eyes trying to savor this feeling that has come over me. I feel it I feel his love for me I feel it running all over my body from my head to my toes.

"Open your eyes Ana, I want to see your beautiful eyes when you come. Look at me baby look at me, open them" my eyes shoot open and he is staring at me he has a signal tear running down his cheek. I lift my head and kiss his tear away.

"Ana I'm coming baby" he grunts out and that is my undoing, we both come together screaming each other's name. His body falls on top of me, he brushes his sweaty forehead over mine.

"Oh…god…Anastasia" he says in between breaths.

**Please review, your reviews are what keep me going. The more the better I like to think. I hope you enjoyed the double lemons as you guys like to call me. It wasn't until I started writing here on FF that a lot of people call the sex scenes lemons. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh…god…Anastasia" he says in between breaths.

**Thank You. I just want to say a few things. I know my grammar may not be perfect and I may not put my punctuations where they should really go. I am not a good writer I get that, but I am doing this for fun in my free time. There are countless story's that I have read here on FF that have miss spelled words and the grammar looks as if my 8 year old niece wrote it. But I never tell them that because I would never want someone to say that to me. So please have a heart and just enjoy the story. I am trying my best to correct my mistakes as I go. Thank you for listening. Now on to the story. **

We laid in each other's arms and soon sleep consumed us both.

Around two o'clock in the morning I woke up hearing what sounded like someone talking to me, when I opened my eyes the room was pitch black but I could hear a low murmured voice next to me I turned my head to the left and I could see a faint outline of Christian's face. He is talking in his sleep, he looks so peaceful almost like a little child. I try to turn my body to face him but I soon find out I can't move, his arms and legs are wrapped around me like wild vines.

His mumbling keeps me from falling back to sleep. "Ana don't leave me please, I love you" I hear him say in his sleep

Oh my poor fifty, he really does love me doesn't he, everything has been happening so fast, he is already talking marriage and babies. I always wanted to have kids but the way he keeps talking about it worries me a little. If we do end up married and have kids will this life we live go away with it? I love playing out our scenes. And having kids may stop us from doing so. What to do, what to do?

I feel Christian starting to stir in his sleep "Do you see something you like?" I hear him say in a low raspy voice

"You're awake" I ask shocked

"I've been awake since I felt you try to move" he tells me

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was listening to your heartbeat" I stare at him '

"Penny for your thoughts" he asked me

"I was just thinking about a few things"

"Thinking about what?"

"Us" I tell him and he raises an eyebrow

"What about us?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you asked me earlier today"

"You mean moving in with me?"

"Yes but that's not all I was thinking about"

"What else?"

"Marriage, kids our lifestyle"

"Oh" he lets out a sigh, I am sure he now knows what I am thinking how can we have this kind of lifestyle with kids.

We don't say anything else to each other for the rest of the night, instead I just close my eyes and try to relax so that I can go back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to my alarm going off at six I turn off the alarm and stretch when I go to reach over to wake Christian I see that his side of the bed is empty which causes me to sit up and look around the room for him and he is nowhere in sight. I get up out of bed and go into the bathroom thinking that maybe he is in the shower already but he isn't. I quickly use the bathroom and brush my teeth, when I am finished I go and look around the rest of my apartment and I can't find him anywhere.

'Why would he just leave without letting me know' I ask myself while I walk back into my bedroom to get dressed for work. After getting dressed I check my cell phone to see if Christian called or texted me but there is nothing. Maybe I should call him and see why he left without even saying good bye to me.

"Grey leave a message" it rang about three times and then went right to voicemail, that's not like Christian at all he almost always answers his phone by the second ring and when I call he always answers it by the first ring, something is wrong with this picture. I'll send him a text

_Is everything ok? I woke up this morning and you were gone –Ana _

I watch as the message gets delivered and I stand there looking at my message screen waiting for it to say read but nope nothing. I wait for another five minutes and still it only says delivered. Fuck it I can't wait any longer I have to get to work.

My drive to work was different I was pissed and when I am pissed I drive like I am a Nascar driver, weaving in and out of traffic, speeding like a bat out of hell. When I am like this you better get the hell out of my way. I pull into my works parking lot just as Kate was getting out of her car.

"Hey Ana how's it going, haven't really talked to you since yesterday after everything happened with….well you know"

"I'm fine Kate, I don't have time to talk right now I have work to catch up on" I tell Kate in a harsh tone. I know I should be like this to Kate but I am pissed and right now, I feel like I should be taking it out on everybody. When really the only person I should be taking it out on is Christian.

"Ok sorry I just asked to see how you were doing, you don't have to get all snippy on me" I stop in my tracks and turned around slowly I open my mouth to say something but I think to myself she isn't the one who left without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry Kate I'm just in a really foul mood right now, so if you don't mind I am just going to go to my office and bury myself in work ok" I don't even give her a chance to answer I just walk into the building.

As I walk in to the main room where all the desks are I feel as if all eyes are on me and when I look around there they are everyone's eyes are casted on me. A few of the girls looked just as pissed as I feel right now. What the fuck is up with them. Most of the guys are just standing there smirking at me. What the hell is going on with everyone today? Whatever I don't have time for this shit.

I make it to my office and slam the door closed causing a few of the picture that I have hanging on the wall to fall. It doesn't even faze me right now I just want to get to work and forget about everything. I log onto my computer and get to work.

I have been knee deep in paperwork I didn't even notice that it was almost three o'clock. I have completely skipped lunch, but at least I managed to get everything done that I didn't do yesterday and everything that needed to be done today and answer phone calls on top of it all. I log off my computer and gather up all of my paperwork and put it in is required folder. I check my phone to see if Christian has finally read my message and yes he has around 1:08pm but to my surprise he hasn't sent me a text back. Well I bet you can tell just how much more pissed off this is making me feel.

I also see that there are a few text messages from Kate and one from Tina which is really weird because Tina never text me, if she needs me she would just send me a message through the computer system.

_I'm not sure what happened but if I did anything to piss you off I am sorry –Kate _

_Please don't be mad at me –Kate _

_We need to talk –Tina _

_Are we still on for Saturday? –Kate _

Shit I forgot about this Saturday it's our girls night. Maybe I should cancel it? I rub my hands over my face I am such a mess right now. Maybe right now what I need is a girl's night out. Maybe like Kate suggested going out to a club, of course not the 'Red Room' like Kate had wanted to go to but a dance club where we can let lose for a few hours, drink the night away.

Pulling myself together I get up from my chair and head out of my office and go over to Tina's. I knock on her door and let myself in. Tina is sitting there with her head in her hands looking down at her desk.

"Tina?" her head pops up and she just stares at me for a couple of second before she says anything

"What the fuck is going on Ana?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday with Jack and Mr. Grey"

"It's a long story Tina and I would rather not go into it right now"

"Listen I know that you and Mr. Grey are dating and I swear I won't say anything to anyone but there are already rumors going about it, I am not sure who it is that started it but some of the girls are going around saying that you fucked your way to get the promotion that you did. I know that's not the case but not everyone is going to think that"

"I know I didn't want anyone to find out, I want to keep my personal life and my work life separate" and it's true, I have told Christian more than once about this.

"And I respect Ana. But like I said before not everyone sees it that way" well that's just fucking great!

"What do you suggest I do?" I would love to hear what she has to say about this.

"Just keep your cool about it and if anyone asks just tell them that it's news to you" Keep my cool? Easy for you to say but I guess I can give it a shot.

"I guess that could work" Not really sure about it all

"It will for now at least" Tina says, but I sure hope she is right about all of this.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Kate came and seen me earlier today and told me that you are still going to have our girl's night this Saturday. Is that true?"

"Yes and right now I need it more than anything" Should I tell her that Christian wasn't in my bed this morning when I woke up and that I haven't heard from him all day. _Um I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear about her boss's sex life. _

"Great what do you want me to bring?" I guess Kate didn't fill her in all the way about Saturday

"Actually you just have to bring yourself and make sure you wear something sexy"

"Why do I have a feeling we aren't going to be staying and watching movies and eating pizza until we are passed out on the floor?"

"Because we aren't, we are going to go to a dance club"

"A dance club are you out of your mind. I am too old to be going to a dance club, I have kids and a husband"

"Yes, but don't you think it's about time to get out and have a little fun now and then. Think about it when was the last time you went out? Without the kids and without your husband and just had a good time?"

"God, not since before Brandi was born"

"See! Now be at my apartment at six. We'll have dinner and then it's off to the club"

"Alright, but somehow I feel as if I don't have a choice"

"You do have a choice but right now I am not giving you one" he both let out a giggle

I stayed a little longer in Tina's office just talking and having some good old laughs like we used to so long ago and right now that is what I really needed I have been so torn up about this morning not finding Christian in my bed when I woke up not even a note, a fucking note, how hard is it to wrote a fucking note. _Not that hard if you ask me. _Well I didn't ask you so stay out of it.

I end up making it back to my apartment around quarter to five. I had to stop at the grocery store on my way home I was in need of almost everything. After I unpacked and put away all my groceries I heated up one of those microwaveable meals put on the TV and just sat there playing with my food. God how people can eat these tasteless TV dinners is beyond me. Yuck. I decided to ditch dinner and make a few phone calls instead. Christian should be finished with work now maybe he'll answer this time when I call him.

I rang his number and again it rang twice and went to voicemail

"Grey, leave a message" _Beep _"Christian its Ana. You're not answering my calls or returning my text, what's going on? Please call me I'm worried. I woke up this morning and you weren't there. Please Christin I love you" I hang up the phone and I sit and stare at it hoping that maybe he'll call me back or text me to let me know he is alright.

I stared at my phone for over an hour, still nothing. So I'm going to called Kate to see if maybe Elliot knows what's going on?

"Hello" Kate answers

"Hey Kate is Elliot there with you?" I ask her, knowing that Elliot is almost always with her

"Yeah he is right here next to me sitting on the couch, do you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah could you put him on the phone for me please?"

"Sure, here he is" Kate hands Elliot the phone

"Hey Anakin's what's up?" Elliot and his little nicknames for me.

"Hi Elliot, I was just wondering if you have heard from Christian at all today?"

"Yeah I stopped by his office today for lunch, why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that I haven't heard from him this morning and I am just a little worried, did he seem different to you at all?"

"Well he did seem a little off about something, as if his mind was on something else"

"Oh"

"Is everything alright Ana? Did you and Christian get into a fight or something?" I wish that was the problem

"No it's just that…." Should I tell Elliot? Maybe if I tell Elliot about Christian leaving this morning or whenever it was that he left he could talk to Christian about it.

"Ana what's wrong, please if it's something about my brother I need to know"

"It's just that he left this morning before I woke up and he didn't leave a note. And I have tried calling him and even sent him a text but I haven't heard back from him. I just want to make sure he is ok"

"I'm sure it's just nothing, but I can give him a call and talk to him for you if you would like?"

"No that's ok Elliot I am sure I am just over reacting that's all"

"Are you sure Ana because it's not a problem at all?"

"Yeah I'm sure Elliot but that anyways, Tell Kate I'll see her tomorrow"

"Will do. Talk to you later Ana"

"Bye Elliot" I hang up my phone and sigh. Maybe it is nothing, I am sure Christian is just busy with work. Elliot did say when he went to Christian's office for lunch he seemed as if his mind was somewhere else.

Maybe I'll just send him one more text before I go to bed. I don't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend or anything but I am really starting to worry that maybe Christian has had enough of me and is breaking up with me? _If he was breaking up with you why would he ask you to move in with him? _

_I love you –Ana _There that should do it. I throw my phone over to the other side of the couch and focus back on the TV.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. When did I set my alarm clock and how the hell did I end up in bed? The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch watching those damn infomercials. I guess that's what I get for not being able to fall asleep. But how in the world did I end up in my bed and set my alarm? Whatever I need to get up and get ready for work.

I head into the bathroom and take a shower, washing my hair and the rest of my body when I am finished I go back into my bedroom and walk over to my closet and grab myself a pair of lose fitting jeans and a t-shirt. As I stand next to my bed getting dressed I can't help but to think how I ended up in bed last night after I clearly remember falling asleep on the couch. Maybe I walked in my sleep and that's how I ended up in bed? But do people who walk in their sleep manage to do other things like set their alarms clocks? Well I better not think about this for too long or I am going to be late for work.

When I walk in the building all eyes are on me again but this time it is only the women but not all of them just the younger ones. Everyone else has their eyes glued to their computer screen answering calls and typing messages. Before I turn the corner to the hallway where my office is I hear one of the operators answer a call on Dr. Flynn's line. I stop in my tracks to listen to see if the operator says the name of the person who is on the line. But before I get a chance to hear the name Kate walks over and starts to talk to me.

"Hey Ana have you heard from Christian yet?" she whispered Christian's name

"No nothing, I was going to try calling him again when I got to my office"

"Well if he doesn't answer you this time have Tina call him and say there is some kind of emergency or something I'm sure he'll high tail his ass over here in no time"

"No I can't so that Kate"

"Well it was only a suggestion"

"I know Kate thanks"

"Alright I better get back to my desk and man the phones"

"Bye Kate"

"Talk to you laters Ana"

I go over to my office waving to Tina as I pass her office she smiles and waves back. I walk in side my office and take a seat at my desk, I pull out my phone and dial Christian number. This time the phone just rings and rings until finally it goes to voicemail.

"Grey, leave a message" _Beep _"Christian I don't know what is going between us, you left yesterday morning without saying a word to me, I haven't heard from you since then. Is this it, is this the end of us? If this is the end between us I just wanted to tell you that I love you Christian Grey and I had thought it over and yes I do want to move in with you but I guess it's too late for that now. I will always love you Christian just remember that" I end the phone call and throw my phone across the room, it doesn't break but I know I did some kind of damage to it. My lower lip starts to tremble I feel the tears building from deep inside, I close my eyes and the flood gates are open the tears just free fall down my face to the collar of my shirt.

After about an hour of crying I manage to pull myself together and actually do some work, while I was knee deep in phone calls someone had transferred me a call when I look at the bottom of my screen I see it is someone for Dr. Flynn my heart drops into the pit of my stomach. The only thing I can manage to say to myself is please let it be Christian please let it be Christian. I pick up the line.

"Good afternoon Anastasia speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Anastasia this is Dr. Flynn I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" I let the breathe out that I didn't even realize I was holding. Thank god I don't know what I would really say if it was Christian calling.

"Sure Dr. Flynn what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you about Christian"

"What's wrong is he ok did something happen, oh god"

"No Ana Christian is just fine, but he did come to my office yesterday and spoke to me about a few things"

"What kind of things"

"I'm sorry Ana but due to the HIPAA laws I can't disclose anything that Christian and I discus"

"I'm sorry Dr. Flynn I don't mean to sound blunt, but if you can't discus with me about what you and Christian discussed they why bother calling me to discuss it" wow kind of starting to sound like a broken record with always saying discuss.

"Well there are a few things I would like to discuss and I have already spoke to Christian about this matter and he has fully agreed for me to speak to you about these few things" Flynn tells me

"And what few things is it that we are allowed to discuss Dr. Flynn please enlighten me" Ok now I am pissed that Christian is able to talk to his shrink but hasn't had the time to pick up the phone and call me or text me. So clearly he is bothered by me for some reason.

"I would rather not talk about this matter over the phone, would it be possible if you could come to my office later today. How does 5 o'clock sound to you?"

"Fine I'll see you tonight at five, will Christian be there as well?"

"No I have asked him if I could speak to you one on one"

"Alright I'll come. Dr. Flynn?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Just so you know we are charging you for this call on your personal line" I tell him and then hang up the call. Take that! It doesn't make me feel better but it's a start.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I know it's been a week since I last posted. I hope you all like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Just so you know we are charging you for this call on your personal line" I tell him and then hang up the call. Take that! It doesn't make me feel better but it's a start.

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Ok so I had a really hard time trying to write this chapter. So please forgive me if it sounds like shit, I really didn't know what to write down when it came to Ana and Flynn. I think I must have wrote this chapter about a dozen times and each time it just didn't seem right to me. But I did get a little help from another FF writer, but still I feel as if this chapter may not be good enough but I said FUCK IT and left it how it is. If you don't like it I understand. **

The rest of the day goes by pretty slow, I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what it is that Christian has spoken to Dr. Flynn about. I know it has something to do about us but what part of 'us' it is I have no clue. Just 2 days ago everything was fine. It can't be about the sex, the sex is out of this world, when Christian and I make love I see the stars and the moon.

As I am taking a message for one of our clients I notice that I have barely any nails left on my fingers they look atrocious. _Well if you would stop biting them maybe they wouldn't look so bad._ Maybe before I go to Flynn's office I'll stop at the nail salon and get them done. _That would be the smart thing to do. _

I finish up the rest of my work that needs to be done. I print out my call log and place it in one of my folders, I log off my computer and put my head sets away into my desk. I do a quick check of my phone and still nothing from Christian. Well I guess it was good while it lasted. Is he this upset because I wanted time to think about moving in with him, we have only known each other for such a short period of time, and how did he expect me to just tell him yes right away? Kate has been dating Elliot for a lot longer than I have been dating Christian and they have yet to move in with each other.

I gather my things and head out of my office. I walk pass Tina's office like usual but this time her office door is closed so I don't get a chance to say good bye to her. I stop at the kitchenette and get myself a bottle of water and while I am in there I am approached by one of my co-workers.

"Hey Jen what can I do for you?" She walks towards me.

"Just wondering how I get a chance to sleep with the boss so that I can get a promotion" I feel as if I was just slapped in the face by this woman

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but I didn't sleep with anyone to get my promotion, I worked hard to get where I am today, I have been working here for over six years I have earned it"

"Yeah on your knees you earned it"

"I won't stand for you talking to me like this"

"Whatever" she turns on her hell and walks out the kitchenette leaving me stunned. I can't believe she fucking said that to me. Tina did warn me that there has been talk going around the office. But to have someone confront me about it is fucking bull shit I am her fucking manager. _Write her ass up in the morning, you have somewhere to go right now. _For once I think my subconscious is right I need to get my nails done and head over to Flynn's office and have a few words with him. This day is just getting better and better.

XxXxXxX

After spending about an hour in the nail salon my head is pounding out of my skull. I don't know if it was the smell from the acrylic nails they were putting on me or if it was from the screaming back and forth to one another in a different language. Either way I just hated being in there, not knowing what someone is saying belittles me because I have no clue if they are talking to me or talking about me. When they were done they started asking me. 'You want brows done too, no one wants a uni-brow' I don't have a fucking uni-brow that I know of for sure. 'How about your upper lip' Oh for god sakes. I shake my head no and thank them for my nails and walk out of the salon.

I have about forty five minutes before I have to be at Flynn's so I might as well make the best of it and grab myself something to eat. The last thing I need is to pass out in his office. _Well maybe if you ate lunch instead of biting your nails you wouldn't be feeling so faint, now would you. _God I hate it when she is right.

I find a cute little corner deli about a block away from Dr. Flynn's office, I order myself a small salad with grill chicken. This should hold me over until I get home. When I am finished I take care of the check and slowly walk to Flynn's office. My stomach is a bag of nerves right now. The fact that I have no clue what so ever of what Flynn and Christian spoke about is killing me and to make matters worse, Flynn can't go into full detail with me due to the HIPAA laws. _Well this is going to be one interesting conversation between the two of you. _

As I come closer to Flynn's office I can see many cars lined up on the street but all the way at the far end of the street I see what looks like Christian black Audi SUV but I could be mistaken it's parked so far away and I can't tell if anyone is in it or not.

I'm standing in front of Flynn's office building, which really doesn't look much like an office building it looks more like a town house style home. I reach for the door knob and before I get a chance to turn the knob the door opens and I am greeted by an older gentleman, he has brown eyes and sandy colored hair about average height, he is wearing a pair of corduroy slacks, brown loafers and a sweater that looks like he took it out of Bill Cosby closet.

"Good Evening you must be Ana. I'm John Flynn, please come inside my office is just down the hall there" he points

"You work out of your home?"

"Yes, most of my clients find it more relaxing in a home like setting" he tells me as we walk down the hall to his office. We stop in front of his office door, he opens the door for me and waves his hand allowing me to walk in first.

"Please have a seat Ana" I walk over and take a seat on the couch. Dr. Flynn follows and takes a seat on the chair across from me.

"Would you care for anything to drink? Coffee, tea water?" he ask politely

"No thank you I am fine" I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be and having him get me something to drink will just make it longer. I need to know what he and Christian talked about, I need to get down to business.

"Dr. Flynn you asked me to be here so that you can discuss with me what you and Christian talked about, I know that you can't fully disclose the whole conversation so what don't we just get to what you can discuss with me, shall we?"

"Well first I just want to say thank you for coming to talk with me"

"You're welcome, now can we please get started. I want to know what's going on with Christian and why he hasn't talked to me in 2 days"

"Alright. Let's get started, how do you feel about children?"

"Children?" I question

"Children" he repeats

"I like children, they seem sweet an innocent"

"Do you want children of your own?"

"No"

"And why is that?" He asks

"Because I don't feel that I could be a good mother"

"And why do you feel that you wouldn't be a good mother?"

"It's complicated"

"How so? How do you believe it's complicated?"

"How could someone be a mother who is into the type of lifestyle I am in?"

"So because of the lifestyle you're in you feel that you wouldn't be a good enough mother?" he asks

"Yes, how can someone who enjoys being spanked and tied up and then fucked to near oblivion ever want to be a mother to someone. I'm just too fucked up" my statement doesn't seem to surprise him.

"You know Christian felt the same way"

"He did?" I would have never guessed, the way Christian is always talking about marriage and starting a family. I'm a little surprised that he felt the same way as I do now.

"Yes he did, but as the years went by he knew he wanted more in his life than just this lifestyle"

"But how can someone be in this type of lifestyle want more?"

"Who wouldn't want more when they are in love with someone" he tells me

"Yes but Christian has been in the BDSM world since he was 15 years old, I have only been doing this since I was 18 and I'm only 22, Christian is 28"

"But people all over the world have children and still manage to have a BDSM with their spouses"

"How? You have to devote all your time to a child, 24/7 when it comes to a newborn"

"I think I might have someone who can help you. It's a colleague of mine, I think she could be quite helpful to your situation"

"How is another shrink going to be able to help me in my situation when you are unable to?"

"Here take her card and give her a call, let her know that I referred you" he reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He shifts through a few things until he comes across what I assume is her business card and hands it to me.

"And you think she'll be able to help me?" I say as I look at the card. In bold italic print the card reads _**Dr. Leila Williams couples therapist **_

"I believe she might. Just give her a chance I think you might be surprised at what she has to say" he tells me.

"Well I guess I can give her a call and see what she has to say"

"Wonderful" he claps his hands and rubs then lightly together, then stands from his sit.

"Well I guess I should be going"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ana, please make sure you give her a call" He extends his hand and we shake.

"I will I promise, first thing in the morning" he walks me to the front door and opens it for me.

"I do hope everything works out between you and Christian, I have noticed a lot of changes in him and I have reason to believe it is all because of you"

"Thank you Dr. Flynn"

"You're welcome Ana, I'm sure I will see you again" I smile and give him a sharp nod and exit his home. I walk down the front stairs and look around at my surrounds. God I really wish Christian was here with me, every time he is near it seems like he makes everything feel so much better.

I begin to slowly walk back to my car which is about two blocks away at the deli where I left it. I unlock my car door and get in. As I sit in my car I look at the business card that Dr. Flynn gave to me. Dr. Leila Williams how is she going to help me? Does Flynn think just because she is a woman she'll have a better chance to get inside my head.

After I drove home and made it inside my apartment I started myself a bath. While I was waiting for the tub to fill I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. With my glass in hand I went back into the bathroom, I added a few capfuls of my vanilla scented bubble bath. When the tub was filled enough I turned off the water and carefully got in, the water is scolding hot so I ease myself in slowly.

Now that I am fully emerged into the water I try to relax the best that I can, but thoughts of Christian distract me from relaxing. I miss him so much, when I called and left him a message I told him that I wanted to move in with him but yet he has yet to call me back. I would have thought for sure once he heard that message I would have heard from him.

All this thinking about Christian has turn my bath water into ice. I get out of the tub and wrap my towel around me and walk to my bedroom. I don't even bother taking the towel off or dry my hair I just lay down in my bed and let sleep take over.

I wake up to the sounds of the beeping coming from my alarm clock. Oh god I don't want to get up I was having such a nice dream. Christian was in it, well at least I think he was. All I could hear was his voice telling me how sorry he was that he hasn't called me and that he loves me with all his heart. He was caressing my back the whole time while whispering in my ear. It felt so real, I swear I can still feel his touch from my dream his warm hands and his lips against my ear.

I hesitantly get out of bed and stretch and look down at myself. _Weren't you wearing a towel when you went to bed? _Yeah I was. I look on my bed for the towel maybe it slipped off during the night, but it's nowhere to be seen. I walk over to the wash basket that is at the far end of my room, and there it is laying on top half in and half out of the basket as if someone through it in there.

This is the second time strange things have been happening while I am asleep, first was falling asleep on the couch only to wake up in my bed and now this. Is my mind playing tricks on me? Well I can't think about that stuff right now I need to get ready for work.

I go to my dresser and pick myself out one of my bra and panties sets and put them on, then I pull out a pair of my black skinny jeans. I walk into my closet and take out a white t-shirt. Since I never dried my hair last night before I went to sleep my hair is curly, actually it's very curly. Long waves of chestnut colored curls.

I go into my kitchen and boil myself a cup of tea I know I need something stronger like coffee but right now I think tea with do just fine. While waiting for my tea kettle to boil I come face to face with DR. Williams's business card. I guess it's now or never, after all I did tell Flynn I would call her in the morning and it is morning. _Just do it and get it over with. _I grab my phone from off the charger and dial the number. It's ringing and my stomach is in knots.

"Hello Dr. Williams"

"Uh yeah hi my name is Anastasia Steele Dr. Flynn gave me your number, he said you would be able to help me"

"Yes John called me yesterday evening informing me that you may call this morning, when would you like to set up an appointment?"

"Are you available this evening?" maybe I can get this done and over with as soon as possible

"No sorry I only have a morning appointment open for today" Shit! Well maybe I could go into work late today.

"What time this morning?"

"Ten o'clock"

"Ok I'll take it, what's the address?" She give me her office address and we say our good byes. I guess what I can do is go into work and then leave and take a two hour lunch break and then go back to work. No point in missing a whole days pay just for an appointment.

I grab my keys and my phone and I'm out the door. Twenty minutes later I pull up into the parking lot at work. Christian's Audi is there. I start to get butterflies in my stomach, it's been 3 days now since I last saw him and when I did he was lying next to me in my bed.

God I don't even know what to say to him when I see him. I kind of want to slap the shit out of him for putting me through all of this bull shit. But I'm at my work place and he is the boss so that is out of the question.

I walk inside and everyone seems to be busy with answering phones and type away at their key boards. I take a quick look around to see if Christian is around but so far I don't see him. I walk in a fast pace over to Tina's office. She is sitting at her desk with piles of paperwork at her desk. She looks exhausted.

"Tina do you have a minute" She looks up and smiles

"Yes you can have all the time in the world, as long as it keep me from going over all these mess" she says to me as she pushes some of the paperwork off to the side.

"I need to leave around 9:30 I have a doctor's appointment at ten and it's really important I don't miss it"

"A doctor's appointment? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's not what you think, I'm not sick or anything"

"Oh ok well that's fine, are you coming back after your appointment?"

"Yeah I shouldn't be longer than an hour"

"Yeah that's fine Ana, take as much time as you need"

"Thanks Tina I'll talk to you later" I walk over to her office door and peek out into the hallway, I look down the right hall and then down the left everything is all clear. Tina starts to laugh behind me.

"Ana he is in the conference room"

"I wasn't checking for him" Lies!

"Yes you were, Kate told me what was going on between you and Mr. Grey" I'm going to freaking kill Kate.

"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't say much, just that you haven't spoken to each other in 2 days" 3 actually but who's counting. _You are. _

"Ok well I better get to my office and get to work" I walk out of her office and down the hall to mine and soon as I get in I shut and lock the door behind me. I try to ignore the magnetic feeling I have. I know it's because Christian is in the same building as I'm in, it happens all the time he is near.

I try to brush off the feeling but it's hard really hard. I put my head phones on and log into my computer. As soon as I am logged the lines go crazy my whole screen is filled with phone calls, its nuts I have never seen anything like this before. I decide I'm going to send a quick message to Kate to find out what's going on, I mean we are normally busy in the mornings because everyone is checking in to undo their call forwarding but this, this is something else.

_Why are our phone lines going crazy like this? –Ana _She doesn't send a message right back to me but when she does her reply answers everything.

_Christian is having us answer some of the phone lines from GEH –Kate _

_You have got to be kidding me, they have over 20,000 phone lines over there –Ana _

_Tell me about it, I already told Elliot bitch at him about it. I have to go Ana this is too crazy –Kate _

Crazy is right, I am ready to pull my hair out. I answered as many phone calls as I possible could but at one point I got so over whelmed I hard to log off and it's a good thing that I did because when I looked at the clock it was already 9:35. Shit I have to go or I'm going to be late. I gather my things and made my way to my door I unlocked it once again I peeked out into the hallway to make sure Christian wasn't insight. When the hallway was all clear I dashed down the hallway and into the main room.

Everyone was still busy answering calls. I checked to see what Kate was doing and it looked like she was talking to someone who was crouched down next to her. I guess I could just text her and let her know I'll be back in two hours.

**Leaving for 2 hours for a doctor's appointment, see you when I get back –Ana **I texted her as I walked out the door.

When I get to my car I dig through my pockets for my car keys but they aren't in my front pocket I tap my back pockets and nothing. Shit this means I left them in my office. Great now I know I am going to be late.

I walk back into the building and crash right into someone falling right on my ass. "Ouch" I feel strong hands left me to my feet, I brush my butt off and look up and I am face to face with a man I haven't seen in 3 days.

"Christian" he sucks in a deep breath

"Anastasia, I'm…I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"It's fine Christian I'm alright, excuse me" I walk pass him as quickly as possible, as much as it pains me right now to do this I have to find my keys and get going, I'm doing this for him I'm going to see Dr. Williams for him.

I dash down the hallway and reach my office door, I get inside and look around for my keys I could I be so stupid and just leave them on my desk. I grab my keys and when I turn around Christian is standing there. I have now managed to get a full look at him and he looks like shit.

"Ana can we talk?"

"Talk, you want to talk Christian. I have been waiting 3 fucking days to talk to you and ask you WHY" _Ok tone it down a little would ya! _

"Please let me explain"

"Christian I don't have time for this, I have to be somewhere" I say calmer

"Where?"

"I can't tell you right now"

"Fine. But don't expect me to be here when you get back"

"So that's it then" I ask

"Yeah that's it Ana" he says to me in a cold harsh tone.

"Is that what you want Christian? To end this to end us?"

"I don't know what I want any more Anastasia" he screams at me

"Christian please let's talk about this later, I really need to go" my voice is shaky I can feel the lump in my throat build, my vision is blurry no doubt from the tears waiting to fall.

"He doesn't say anything, he just steps aside to let me leave. My heart is breaking right now as I walk away from him, I just wish I could explain to him that everything I am doing right now is for him. Dr. Flynn told me that Dr. Williams will be able to help me and I hope he is right.

XxXxXxX

I arrive at Dr. Williams's office with literally 1 minute to spear. I jump out of my car and into her office building, I'm running down the halls looking for her suite number. Finally I find it and knock on the door. I am out of breath, and I have sweat dripping down my forehead. _You so aren't looking cute right now, you know that don't you. _

The door opens and I am met with a beautiful brown haired brown eyed about 3 inches shorter version of me. _Wow she could almost be your twin. _

"Dr. Williams?" I ask

"You must be Anastasia, please come in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh water would be wonderful right now" all this running around my mouth is parched. She walks over to the mini bar in the corner of her office and grabs a bottle of water and walks back over to me. She hands me the bottle of water and takes a seat across from me.

"So tell me why you are here Anastasia?"

"Please call me Ana, and I'm here because….Well it's kind of hard to explain"

"Would it help if I tell you I deal with patients that are in the same kind of lifestyle you are in too?"

"Wait you do?"

"Yes that is why Dr. Flynn referred you to me"

"So then you know" I said, almost sounding ashamed

"Yes there is nothing to me ashamed about it, if that's what you're thinking. People all over the world experiment or practice that sort of lifestyle, many of my patients do as well" she explains to me

"I don't know what to say I'm a little shocked to be honest, not too many people share that sort of information about the personal like when it comes to that type of lifestyle"

"You're right, but due to HIPPA laws your secret is safe with me" She smiles "So tell me why you are here, what is it that is bothering you"

"Where do I ever start" I laugh

"How about from the beginning" she tells me

"Ok well for starters I work at an answering service, and several months ago I had gotten a phone call on Dr. Flynn line. The man was rude and even swore at me when he found out I was Dr. Flynn's answering service instead of someone from his office. Well for weeks he would always call just after Dr. Flynn switched his line over, and he would always be so pissed. Well one night I ended up having to work the overnight shift and he called trying to get in touch with Dr. Flynn, but Dr. Flynn was out of town and had someone else covering for him"

"Ok so how does this man have anything to do with you being here, I'm a little confused?"

"I'm getting to that, please its better if I explain everything so that you will get a better picture"

"Alright I'm listening"

"Ok so that night when he called he sounded so update, so I told him if he wanted to he could talk to me. Even with him being an ass hole for all those weeks I felt so bad for him being all upset, we started talking and he told me that he had a nightmare about his childhood. We talked for hours on the phone with each other, I even told him a little about myself. By the end of our conversation he apologized to me about the way he used to talk to me on the phone. Then for a few weeks after that he would always call just to talk to me right after Dr. Flynn switched his line over"

"So what happened after that?"

"Well like I said he would call me on Dr. Flynn's line just to talk to me, then our conversations moved to my personal cell. We talked for months over the phone, almost every night"

"Ok well to be honest I don't see anything wrong with that, a lot of people start their relationships over the phone"

"Right! Well I kind of left of one little detail"

"Ok and what kind of detail is that?" she asked

"Well I was having issues with one of my ex Co-workers and because of it I ended up having such a bad day at work I needed to let lose I guess you could say, and to let lose I go to a club to do so"

"Would this be the popular 'Red Room' club?"

"Yes it would. Anyways I ended up there the night I was having problems with my Co-worker. The Mistress/Owner is kind of like…how do I put this, she was my mentor. She has taught me everything I know on being the perfect Submissive"

"Again I see nothing wrong with that, a lot of my patients have or had someone who either got them into the lifestyle or has taught them the lifestyle"

"Well she was mine, and that night she had paired me with someone"

"Isn't that how it works when a Submissive doesn't have a Dom?"

"Yes, again anyways she paired me with a Dom. We didn't know each other the only thing we knew about each other was pretty much our hard and soft limits and our code names that we use to keep ourselves private, so private that we wear masks inside the club to keep our identity private as well"

"May I ask what you limits were?"

"At the time the only hard limit I had was sex, I was a virgin, and sex was a no go for me"

"Is it common for a virgin to be a part of the BDSM lifestyle?" she asked

"No it's not something that's common, but it has been known to happen from time to time"

"And how did this person that your Mistress paired you with feel about this?"

"He was bothered by it at first, but when I explained to him that everything else was fair game, I guess you can say his mind changed"

"Ok" she said in a dragging manor trying to get me to get to the point sooner

"Anyways I felt this weird connection with him. At the moment in time I had no idea who he was, but about 4 weeks later a friend of mine had invited me to a charity event that her boyfriend's mother was throwing. It was that night I came face to face with my Dom"

"Was that a surprise to you? I mean for the two of you to meet outside the club?"

"Yes I was, because not only was he my Dom for that night, but he was also the man I had been talking to for months on the phone, the man who I had confessed I was falling in love with" her eyes went wide in shock. _I guess she didn't see that one coming. _

"Umm…I'm kind of at a loss of words right now. So you had no clue that your 'Dom' was also the man you had been talking to for months?"

"Yes and to make this sound even more better he is also the brother of my best friend boyfriend"

"WOW!"

"Yeah"

"Well now that you explained all of it, I really don't see that problem. As I said before a lot of couples practice the BDSM lifestyle"

"Yes but that's not all of it"

"Ok what else is bothering you?"

"He keeps talking about marriage and having kids, he has already asked me to move in with him"

"And that's a problem for you?"

"Well not so much the moving in part, but the marriage and children part. Not to mention that we really have only been together for a short period of time"

"How so? I thought you said you have known each other for months?"

"Yes but we only met face to face a couple of weeks ago"

"Yes but if you love someone and feel this strong connection with them it shouldn't matter, do you love him?"

"Yes I do very much so, but how can someone in our situation want children, it would ruin everything. A baby means no sex, no time for each other. It also means no sleep, not that I get much of it anyways but still. And from what Dr. Flynn has told me my boyfriend is ready to give up this lifestyle and start settling down. I don't think I can do that just yet. He has been in this lifestyle for a lot longer than I have and I am just not ready to give it up"

"Alright. I understand where you are coming from"

"You do?"

"Yes I do, about five years ago I had another patient who was in the same predicament you are in now"

"You did? And what did you do for them?"

"It's not what I did for them, it's what they did for each other" she tells me

"And what did they do for each other?"

"Well as you know I can't go into full details, but let's just say they both set their own hard and soft limits"

"Like?" I ask

"How about you ask them yourself, I can have them come in and talk to you about how they manage it all. It might help shed some light on your situation, maybe they would also be willing to do a couples session with you and your boyfriend"

"I don't know, I could maybe ask him to see if he would come to a couples session"

"Ok I will give them a call and see if they would be willing to come in and meet with you, I am sure they won't have a problem with it at all. This wouldn't be the first time they have helped others"

"When do you think I'll hear from you?"

"You should hear back from me later today' a soft buzzing sound comes from across the room

"Ah that would mean our time is up. I will be in touch with you later today to let you know when they are available to meet with you"

"Great, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for meeting them"

"I understand, but for now just enjoy your time with your boyfriend until then"

"That's the problem I haven't seen him for 3 days, expect for this morning at work where we had a very brief argument"

"What sort of argument?"

"He wanted to talk, but I couldn't because if I did I would have been late for my appointment with you. I'm doing this for him, I'm doing this so I can understand where he is coming from and why he wants to give up this life and settle down."

"You seem scared about something, what is it that you're scared about?"

"I'm scared that if I give up this lifestyle and become the wife and mother he wants of me, and what if he decides that giving up this lifestyle was the wrong choice and I'm too preoccupied with our children to give him what he wants, who's to say he won't try to find what he needs somewhere else with someone else" I cover my face with my hands and begin to cry, this is my fear this what I am so afraid of, that if he does want to go back to this lifestyle that I won't be enough because of our children.

"I think this is something we should discuss when he is here, so he can understand your concerns about giving up this lifestyle" I nod my head, my hands still covering my face.

"Will you be alright to get home or should I call someone to get you?"

"No I'll be fine thank you" I say sniffling as I walk to her office door.

"I will be in touch"

"Thank you" I turn the nob to her office door and open it so that I can make my exit.

XxXxXxX

It took me longer than normal to make it back to work, it could be because I sat in my car for ten minutes to try to regroup myself before I walked back into work. The last thing I need is someone questioning me why I have been crying. When I finally managed to make it back into my office building I didn't even bother to look around to see what everyone was doing, I just kept my head down and walked straight to my office.

My mind still focusing on what Dr. Williams and I discussed I didn't even notice that someone was sitting in my chair looking out the window. I slowly walk over to my chair and grab the head rest and turn the chair around to see who it is.

"Elliot, what in the world are you doing in my office, I thought you would have left already. Wait don't you have a job site you need to be at or something"

"Well hello to you too Polly Ana, can't I come an pay a visit to my brother's hot girlfriend"

"You better be careful Kate will rip your eyes out if she heard you say that" Then I hear Kate's voice coming from Elliot's pocket of his shirt.

"Don't worry Ana I already told him if he tries to flirt with you I'm going to cut his thing off and serve it to him on a silver platter" I can't help but to laugh, leave it to Kate and Elliot to brighten up my day just a little

"Kate baby, sweetie pie, honey bun you know I love only you and I wouldn't dream to try to get into Ana's red lace panties my little brother told me about"

"What!" Kate and I say in unison

"Relax I'm only kidding, or am I" he chuckles

"Alright enough what is this all about, Kate why are you on the phone and why is Elliot in my office"

"Ok 1 I'm busy taking calls because of that boyfriend of yours and 2 Elliot is there because….Well I'm not so sure why Elliot is in there, you know how he is"

"Ok well care to explain then Elliot?"

"Yes I will, but first take a seat" he waves to the seat in front of my desk.

"Elliot I don't have time for this, I should really get back to work"

"Ok and I will let you but until I do just give me 5…maybe 10 minutes of your time"

"Fine but please try to make it quick for every minute I'm not on that computer I am losing money that could be into my paycheck"

"Ok but before you say anything just hear me out first"

"Alright go on, but I don't like the sound if where this is going"

"Yeah, yeah take a pill there sister" Elliot jokes

"Ok Kate told me that you and Tina had made plans to go clubbing tomorrow night"

"Yeah so?"

"And I know you and Christian are having some problems" I stop him

"Elliot that is none of your business"

"Your right it's not, but my brother is my business and I am sick and tired of looking at him look like shit and I want to fix it"

"And how in the world do you think you can fix it? Hmm you have no clue what it is that we're having a problem with and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind"

"Understandable, understandable but I can see plain as day that you both are hurting for each other"

"Ok fine please enlighten me on what you plan to do?"

"Oh simple" he pauses for a moment lifts his right hand and starts to outwardly scratch his chin" I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse" Oh god.

"Did….did you just quote the god father?"

"Yes, yes I did on this day of my daughter's wedding"

"Ok Elliot that's enough" Kate yells over the phone

"Too much?" Elliot asks

"Yeah a little bit" she reply

"Ok so what is this offer you are going to make him that he won't be able to refuse?"

"That is between me and my brother, and maybe my bank account"

"Oh dear lord" shaking my head at him

"What does your bank account have to do with all of this?"

"Kate will explain that to you later, but right now I will leave you so you can get back to work"

"Geez thanks Elliot, I didn't know my job meant so much to you"

"It doesn't"

"ASS" Kate screams

"Yes, but I am your ass just remember that"

"Please don't remind me" she starts to giggle and Elliot head to the door but turns around to look at me.

"Just trust me on this Ana"

"Alright I guess I can" I frown

"See you tomorrow night Polly Ana. Laters" Did he just say he'll see me tomorrow night? Oh hell no tomorrow night is my girl's night. NO GUYS ALLOWED! I can't dwell on this right now but later Kate and I are going to have a serious chat about this.


End file.
